The Blue-Eyed Jail Punk (Español)
by Elarel
Summary: John ha sido enviado a prisión por un crimen que no cometió. Pero con la ayuda de algunos convictos: un psicótico de ojos verdes con deseos de venganza, un asesino alemán y el hermano de ese asesino quien resulta ser su compañero de celda que lo intimida, él escapará de ahí, si puede sobrevivir la vida de prisión. Convictstuck AU. Traducción de "The-Blue Eyed Jail Punk" de Karhien.
1. CON I: Patricidio

**¡Hola! Gracias por haber entrado a leer esto**

**Hay algunas cosas que tengo que aclarar antes que nada:**

**-Esta NO es mi historia, yo no la escribí, solo la estoy traduciendo (porque me encanto desde la primera vez qu ela leí)****, la autora original es Karhien.**

**-A su vez, esta historia esta basada en el AU "Convictstuck" que pueden encontrar en Tumblr.**

**Y eso es todo, ¡Disfruten la historia!**

* * *

I

Patricidio.

* * *

"Se encuentra a John Egbert culpable de asesinato de segundo grado por cometer patricidio"

Aquel conocido como John Egbert esta horrorizado. No había un jurado, abogado, o justicia alguna. Fue castigado por asesinar a su propio padre, sentenciado a veinte años por un crimen que no cometió. El juez ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicar que él no lo hizo, solo lo miro y sonrió con codicia.

Los oficiales tomaron sus brazos detrás de su espalda y lo esposaron como un animal, como si fuera a intentar escapar.

¿Cómo pudo haberle pasado esto?

John nunca asesinaría a su padre, aun si estuviese enojado ese día. Era amigable con todos, hacia bromas inofensivas y era abierto a todo el mundo, tal como su padre le había enseñado…

Todo fue muy rápido. Un flash en el que John parpadeo y no pudo ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Tuvo una pelea con su padre acerca de porque no podía tener una novia, su sexualidad. Le gustaban los chicos, no las chicas, solo que aún no encontraba al indicado. Su papá opinó lo contrario.

John se marchó a la cama, bastante enojado al momento como para escuchar a su padre gritándole. Intento calmarse, tratar de encontrar una forma para que su padre entendiera que era homosexual y que podía adoptar un nieto pero todo lo que pensaba era muy probable que terminara en fracaso.

Fue un error el quedarse dormido…

Todo lo que John recordaba del resto de la noche es que se despertó con un policía gritándole acompañado de otros por detrás, listos para disparar con las armas apuntándole, mientras era sometido contra el suelo y esposaban sus manos. John tuvo solo un vistazo de lo que quedaba de su padre y entonces supo que era culpable de que el ultimo recuerdo que este tendría era él… peleando en lugar de decirle cuanto lo amaba…

Pero ahora, condenado a prisión, por un crimen que él nunca haría, la vida de John se había transformado en un infierno.

"Saca la lengua… Abre un poco más la boca…Bien, todo está revisado. Ya puedes ponerte tu uniforme"

John finalmente cierra su boca y se apresura con su nueva ropa. Primer día en la prisión y ya lo está odiando.

Toda la noche estuvo despierto por la ansiedad y miedo de lo que venía en su vida y también por la peligrosa forma en que el autobús fue conducido durante el camino. Fue forzado a caminar a través del pasillo de celdas con algunos prisioneros burlándose mientras otros reían entre dientes y le sonreían. Le ordenaron entonces que se desnudara para encontrar…bueno, alguna cosa en él. Se la paso mirando al hombre en uniforme, tan simple e incapaz de cubrirlo de los demás, y en serio, este es el primer día y con suerte esto será lo peor que puede pasarle.

"Apresúrate, no me gusta desperdiciar tiempo y tú no me harás perderlo"

John lo hace, no necesita rebelarse ya que la última vez que lo hizo, termino aquí injustamente y se convirtió en un huérfano. Ahora simplemente está feliz de que tiene un par de boxers y ropa para cubrirse.

El uniforme es una sola pieza naranja con un cierre que termina justamente en… el área de la entrepierna. John trata de no sonrojarse mientras sube el cierre, no pensando en donde termina este. Y trata de no hacer ningún ruido mientras el hombre con el portapapeles lo observa. En serio ¡¿Qué es lo que hizo?!

De repente el hombre pone sus manos en sus caderas, John se congela y se pone tenso. Oh dios mío… ¡Este día ha sido un total infierno!

Puede que John no sea virgen ¡Pero no quiere ser violado, especialmente en el primer día!

Cierra fuertemente sus ojos, esperando a que venga lo peor y afrontarlo.

En serio ¿Por qué termino así? Se comportó bien toda su vida, nunca causo algún daño grave más que las divertidas bromas que solía hacer y esa vez en la que tuvo un novio a escondidas de su padre hasta que terminaron.

Y…y.. –espera, ¿Por qué siente algo presionando su cintura?

"Bien, cinturón asegurado y bien apretado, ahora tu uniforme está completo"

…¿ah?...

John abre sus ojos y mira abajo para ver que la presión era en realidad un cinturón… Tal vez está exagerando un mucho acerca de esta toda esta cosa de la prisión…

"Ahora..." Oh! Definitivamente está toqueteando su trasero "Ve a tu celda y preséntate con tu compañero. No queremos ningún problema ¿Verdad?"

"A-Ah, n-no…"

"No, ¿Qué?"

"N-N- ¡No, señor!

El hombre finalmente quita las manos de encima de John, escribiendo algo en su portapapeles. Lo mira una vez más.

"Vete, termine contigo. Dos hombres te guiaran a tu celda y…"Camina rápido hacia John e inmediatamente arranca los lentes de su rostro "No se permiten lentes aquí, ahora vete."

John no puede hacer nada más que parpadear ante el hombre. Sus ojos no están tan mal, pero esta tan acostumbrado a usar sus lentes que-

"Dije _vete_. ¡Es una orden!"

Salió inmediatamente de la habitación, dejando que otro entrara mientras que como dicho, dos hombres en uniforme esperaban por él. Rápidamente toman sus hombros y lo empujan bruscamente para que camine.

Genial…

John, nunca sin sus lentes, va mirando alrededor, especialmente a quien o que hay dentro de cada celda. Justo como en las películas, algunos prisioneros son grandes y aterradores con bastantes músculos como para literalmente arrancarle la cabeza. Unos son delgados y llevan consigo un fuerte olor a marihuana. Otros estaban entre delgados y musculares con bello facial, largo y sin cepillar.

Ninguno parecía estar ocupándose de sus asuntos. Todos lo observan a él…

Entonces…

John está enfrente de _su_ celda.

"¡Strider! Tu nuevo compañero de celda está aquí."

"Aja, si… Arschloch…"

John pudo ver una especie de figura detrás de las barras de metal, un tanto borrosa como para apreciar su verdadera apariencia. Solo pudo ver que vestía el mismo traje naranja y que su cabello era rubio pero eso era todo. Realmente se pregunta como es este chico que será su compañero.

¿Es un horrible criminal, como un asesino? ¿O es solo un pequeño criminal como un ladrón?

Realmente esperaba que fuera un criminal pequeño…

"Muy bien, John Egbert, conoce tu nuevo hogar por los siguientes veinte años"

John no pudo evitar dejar salir un apenas audible chillido cuando uno de los hombres lo empuja para moverse mientras que el otro espera con la puerta abierta y su cabeza volteada, mirando al misterioso compañero. John escucho una pequeña risa disimulada a la vez que es forzado a entrar.

Cuando está completamente dentro de la celda, ambos hombres salen, azotando y cerrando la puerta con llave. Ahí, John se encuentra solo con este compañero suyo.

"Así que," John casi salta cuando habló. "Eres el chico nuevo ¿Ah? Escuche que mataste a tu propio padre, suena muy profundo"

John permanece en silencio. No sabe que decir. ¿Debería de mentir y decir que efectivamente, asesino a su padre? ¿Qué pasa si descubre que está mintiendo? ¿Debería de decir la verdad? ¿Qué si no le cree? ¿Y qué pasa si sí le cree y termina convirtiéndose en su saco de golpes personal?

Por lo tanto, John mantiene la boca cerrada y mira abajo al frio suelo de concreto.

"Ah… eres uno raro ¿Verdad? Ven aquí, necesito echarte una buena mirada."

El cuerpo de John, como sea, no se mueve.

"Hey, dije que vengas aquí. Hermano, no hagas esto una pelea que no puedes ganar"

John traga saliva y mira hacia abajo. Su corazón acelerándose mientras escucha a su compañero poniéndose…furioso… podía escuchar las fuertes pisadas, su ira aumentando…Yup, definitivamente no era un ladrón…

El aire se le escapa cuando una mano, áspera y con cicatrices, toma su mentón y bruscamente levanta su rostro. John no podía apartar su mirada al tener una imagen clara de su compañero de celda. Ojos rojos escarlata lo miraban con un bonito cabello rubio y pálida piel con algunas pecas esparcidas. Sus hombros son un poco más anchos que los de John y es más alto también…

Yup, definitivamente es atractivo.

Si no estuviera en esto, le hubiera hablado al chico con los brazos abiertos, pero…

"Niedlich…" Espera, ¿Qué es lo que dijo? "No te ves como una alguien que mato a su propio padre. Pero bueno, las apariencias pueden ser engañosas"

Finalmente, el rubio suelta su mentón y lo toma de la mano.

"El nombre es Dave Strider, era uno de los mejores asesinos hasta que me metieron en esta scheiße. Así que ¿Cuál es tu nombre, lindura~?

…

¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**PD: Los Striders son alemanes en este fanfic, y como tal usaran expresiones en alemán, no se asusten si ven palabras raras.**

**PD de la PD: Este capitulo lo hice hace como 3 meses y a la carrera y la verdad esta muy mal hecho, perdón, en los próximos capítulos mejoraré.**

**PD de la PD de la PD: No se olviden de visitar a la autora original!**


	2. CON II: Lindo

CON II

Lindo.

* * *

Dave Strider siempre ha sido alguien que sabe lo que quiere y ahora, justo en frente de él, unos tímidos ojos azules con una cara que grita "lindo", eso es lo que quiere.

Sí, al principio se molestó porque no le hizo caso. Pero con una cara como esa, Dave fácilmente lo perdonará.

"A…Am…" Oh, linda voz también… "Soy… John" Ah, su mano es realmente suave…

La lindura conocida como John lame sus labios, mostrando un bonito musculo rosado al que Dave podría darle algo que lamer o succionar~.

Pero por más tentado que estuviera, no puede meterse en problemas debido a las peleas con su anterior compañero de celda, quien es un puto payaso demente que no sabe guardarse las cosas para sí mismo. Esta eso y que no quiere asustar al chico.

"Am… ¿Así que eres un asesino…?

Oh, la lindura quiere saber más acerca de él~.

Dave, siendo el seductor alemán que es, pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de John y mira como esos hermosos orbes azules se fijan en sus ojos rojos. Ese tipo de azul es difícil de encontrar aquí, o incluso afuera. Dave sonríe, va a ligarse a esta lindura.

"Ya lo sabes, guapo" Dave le da un guiño.

Para alguien que mato a su padre, seguro que puede sonrojarse~.

Pero antes de que pueda usar su encanto alemán, la campana para el almuerzo suena, lo que de alguna forma le indica a John que se separe de los brazos de Dave y espere a que abran la puerta. Aun así Dave sonríe, ya que logro ver a John sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Oh, el será de Dave, así será~.

Pronto un guardia abre la puerta ingresando el código de seguridad cuyos números a Dave le falta poco para descifrarlos.

Dave sabe que este es el guardia al que le gustan los buenos culos y que usa la fuerza para conseguirlos. Debido al número de psicópatas y psicóticos que hay aquí, es obvio que el guardia no ha logrado nada. Pero con John…

Dave aguanta un gruñido al ver al guardia mirando lo que le interesa, mientras que parece que John no se da cuenta porque mantiene la mirada baja, mordiendo su labio inferior y abiertamente mostrándole el trasero a ese bastardo para que devore con los ojos la futura propiedad de Dave. ¡No hay manera en el infierno en que vaya a dejar a ese arschloch tener ese trasero!

Así que camina cerca de John, dándole una evidente mirada al guardia de que ni siquiera piense en tocarlo. Dave no puede poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura u hombros del de ojos azules porque va en contra de la puta regla de no tener ninguna relación con otros prisioneros. Además, Dave no puede rebelarse contra las autoridades ahora, ya que pronto su hermano y el a-punto-de-ser-compañero-de-sexo de éste van a escapar.

Sigue lanzándole miradas al guardia, para advertirle que se aleje. El guardia es un idiota sin cerebro y está lleno de lujuria, pero no sabe exactamente cómo usar su autoridad para conseguir ventajas y dominancia. Eso es bueno, por ahora…

A Dave en serio no le gustó caminar con un guardia que imaginaba agarrar su trasero detrás de él cuándo bien podría estar haciendo mejores cosas, como escapar de este lugar.

Baja las escaleras…

Toma la derecha…

… Ahí es en donde la comida de mierda está.

Dave pudo escuchar a su compañero tragar saliva. No estaba sorprendido. Esta sería su primera comida aquí en la cárcel. Si se le puede llamar "comida" con la forma en que se ve y sabe. Dave se voltea para ver a John morder ese carnoso labio suyo y jugar con sus pulgares. Se ve lindo cuando está nervioso~.

Lamentablemente, Dave no puede seguir viendo la hermosura enfrente de él ahora mismo porque busca a su hermano y a su loco compañero de celda (que según Dirk describió, es lindo en una extraña manera) mientras se forma en la fila. Normalmente, siempre cambian el lugar en el que se sientan para que los guardias tarden en encontrarlos y no escuchen sus conversaciones. Y como ninguno de ellos sabe un carajo de alemán, les ordenan que hablen en español o los castigan. Y mira, ahí están.

Su hermano mantiene su póker face mientras intenta evitar que su compañero se muerda los dedos de nuevo. Su compañero se ve demente como usual y de sus dedos sale sangre al morderlos exitosamente. Esto ya es lo normal.

Dave toma su bandeja, puede decir que le toco una limpia porque sabe a qué grupo le tocó hacer la comida. Voltea a ver a John, que afortunadamente también tiene una bandeja limpia. Sus hombros están levantados y tensos. Se aferra a la bandeja como si fuera su maldita fuerza de vida. Y aún sigue mordiendo su labio inferior que ya ha tomado un agradable tono rojizo.

Huh, está nervioso y asustado.

…Se ve lindo.

"Oye," John mira a Dave con los ojos bien abiertos y parece algo espantado "Esta bien. Solo quería que te sentaras conmigo, das its alles."

Dave en serio quiere que su compañero de celda se sienta cómodo con él. Aun cuando arrebató vidas cuando era libre y un excelente asesino profesional, él no obliga a la gente a hacer cosas que no quieren. Podría decirse que es irónicamente un asesino y un amante, Por suerte, no al mismo tiempo.

Dave no obtiene una respuesta inmediata de John. Mierda, ¿Es que eso fue muy directo? Aunque no es como si lo hubiese forzado a sentarse con él, como otras personas de aquí. Para una prisión que se hace llamar de "máxima seguridad", dejan pasar muchas violaciones y peleas sin consecuencias.

Pero ahora que Dave tiene su "comida" y está fuera de la fila debería simplemente ir hacia donde Dirk y el loco de Jake están sentados. Realmente no espera que una rara lindura como John lo siguiera como un cachorro con un irónico moño sobre él.

Dave voltea a ver a los guardias vigilando el cuarto. La mayoría están de brazos cruzados y miran a los convictos con desinteresados y aburridos ojos. Esto le indica que habrá algo de tiempo para que hable con su hermano antes de que algún molesto imbécil vaya a ponerse detrás de ellos a escuchar de lo que hablan.

Dave pone los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermano, maestro de la póker face formar una pequeña (pero demasiado obvia para él, ya que es un Strider y toda esa mierda) sonrisa en su rostro.

Ugh, Dave sabe que Dirk está arrebatadamente enamorado del maniaco que se muerde los dedos.

Dirk le ha mostrado sus puntos débiles a su compañero de celda. Hace ojos de corazón cuando cree que nadie está viendo, se asegura de que a Jake no se le caiga el jabón, ¡incluso lo invito a escaparse con ellos! Obviamente siente algo por el mastica-dedos. Aun cuando Dave está interesado en su nuevo compañero, al menos el ojiazul no se muerde los dedos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Bueno, hora de sentarse con ellos…

Pero mientras Dave toma asiento, escucha a alguien sentándose a su lado, voltea para ver de quien se trata y carajo, pero si es su compañero de celda. Ah, así que la lindura lo siguió y aun mejor, se está sentando a su lado. Yes!

Como sea, Dirk deja de estar distraído por su interés romántico y levanta la ceja al ver a John, quien solo mira hacia abajo a sus piernas. "¿Quién es este?"

Dave sonríe y pone un brazo alrededor de los nerviosos hombros de su compañero ocasionando que de un brinquito. Dirk levanta ambas cejas mientras Jake parece ser inconsciente de lo que ocurre frente a él y come algo de ese fango nada apetitivo. La acción habla mucho más fuerte que las palabras y con Dirk entrecerrando los ojos, Dave apuesta que sabe lo que esta persona será para su querido irónico hermano "pequeño".

Aun siendo gemelos, Dave es demasiado perezoso como para que realmente le importe un carajo lo que sea que concierna a Dirk ya que es su vida y a la mierda. Mas al contrario, al parecer a Dirk le creció una vagina, ya que ein, es como esa para-nada-irónica madre irritante hasta el culo y no se queda con ninguna de las chicas porque zwei, es gay.

John toma un gran, profundo respiro y le ofrece la mano a Dirk. "M-Mi nombre es J-John Egbert. Soy e-el compañero de celda de Dave, u-un gusto conocerlo, señor."

¿Señor? Dave ríe entre dientes mientras Dirk levanta una ceja al ver la mano esperando.

Dirk puede ser un gran conversador, pero eso es solo para que las victimas tengan un sentimiento de falsa seguridad y no sospechen que serán asesinadas por el hombre que acaba de seducirlas y calmarlas.

Pero antes de que Dirk pueda estrechar la limpia y al parecer suave mano, un tenedor la pica. John deja salir un quejido y la aleja rápidamente de Dirk y el tenedor que lo amenazó. Dave voltea para ver a Jake riendo, quien obviamente es el culpable de haber picado la mano de John. Jake tenía un rastro de sangre desde el borde de sus labios hasta su barbilla y una gran y blanca sonrisa. Tal parece que fue la diversión de Jake, que hizo como si fuera a volver a picar la mano.

John brinca hacia donde Dave esta, haciendo que el de ojos rojos sonría un poco.

"Pero que…" Jake deja salir una carcajada. "Pero que chico tan asustadizo…Eres como un conejo…un conejo rodeado por lobos, ¿sí?"

"U-Um-"

"Entonces querido Johnny, ¿qué mezquino crimen fue el que hiciste que te trajo aquí? No pareces el tipo de muchacho que lastimaría a una mosca, mucho menos asesinaría."

"De hecho English," Dave responde por John mostrando una sonrisa mientras John lo ve expectante. "Esta dulzura de aquí mato a su propio Vater"

Con esa respuesta, Jake deja de reír, inclina su cabeza y contempla a John. "¿Vater…? Como un… ¿papá? ¿Asesinaste a uno de tus padres?"

John inmediatamente se pone tenso al escuchar esto. Como Dave lo ve, se siente culpable y triste al respecto. Huh, parece que no está orgulloso de sus crímenes como los pendejos de aquí. Aunque puede que Dave este siendo un tanto hipócrita acerca de ello…

Entonces Jake sonríe con su toque de maniaco. "Bueno, el haber logrado eso fue algo maravilloso para ti, chico Johnny…Si tan solo yo… Si ella hubiera podido… Si tan solo…"

Dirk pone su mano en el hombro de Jake y muestra abiertamente su preocupación en el rostro. Parece que Jake está recordando a su fallecida nieta de nuevo. De hecho, es la única cosa que lo ha mantenido en su demente estado.

Y en serio ¿Cuándo esos dos van a por fin besarse y cogerse?

John se aleja del fumador y sexy cuerpo de Dave para comer su comida con una secuencia de graciosas pero lindas caras con cada bocado. Para su primer día en prisión, se está tomando este asunto de la comida muy bien, especialmente considerando que fue hecha por el grupo de sus ex compañeros de celda.

Dave contempla como el chico lindo a su lado come la pastosa comida. En sus días de asesino y no de prisionero, Dave podría reconocer fácilmente que es muy educado, una pista de que es –o era- de la clase alta. La forma en la que manejó sus utensilios fue elegante y gentil. Tomó su comida cuidadosamente en lugar de embarrarla en su boca, sin importarle como se ensucia a sí mismo, el piso o la mesa. Y mastica con la boca cerrada, haciendo apenas un sonido al hacerlo…

Así, Dave también puede asumir que John fue criado para ser un cortés caballero por su ahora fallecido padre. Es un tanto parecido a la vida de Dave y Dirk. Bro les enseño todo lo que necesitaban para matar, manipular y no mostrar ninguna piedad a sus víctimas. Pero Bro tenía una extraña atracción por los mayores, y casi todos esos vejestorios aceptaban excepto por un abuelo que parecía cazador y olía a dulces y un hombre que usaba fedoras, ellos fueron los que rechazaron sus ofertas.

Tal vez Dave debería de conocer más a fondo a su compañero antes de llegar a las cosas sucias.

Y John no ha quitado exactamente el brazo de Dave de encima de sus ya no tan tensos hombros~.

Pero desafortunadamente esto es prisión, no el mundo real, y está lleno de imbéciles completos y totales psicópatas. Dave maldice en voz baja cuando siente al familiar bastardo ególatra detrás de él, Eridan Ampora.

Ampora fue enviado aquí por haber abusado brutalmente de un chico y dispararle a su supuesta ex novia. No supo nunca si realmente la mató o no, pero debido a su revelación de poseer armas ilegales sin los permisos necesarios, le agregaron más años a su sentencia. Gracias a su parecer demasiado femenino para su propio bien (además de que parece un puto hípster), muchos intentaron hacerlo su perra de prisión. Desafortunadamente, nadie lo logró. En lugar de eso, Ampora hizo tratos con algunos de los convictos más atascados de esteroides para tener protección prometiéndoles ya sea sexo o drogas.

"B-bueno, mira que tenemos aquí." Eridan dice sonriendo y con sus putos ojos violetas feos mira a John. "Carne fresca."

Dave aprieta el brazo que tiene alrededor de la cobarde lindura y dirige su mirada a Ampora. Eridan siempre quiso dominarlo todo y a todos por cuanto tiempo pudiera. Y Dave, habiendo pasado ya un tiempo en este agujero de mierda, sabe lo que Ampora está pensando. Quiere tomar lo que le pertenece a Dave.

Por suerte, Dirk manda a la verga a Eridan. "Ampora, te advierto ahora que nos dejes en paz, o si no dejaré que Jake te apuñale con su tenedor otra vez."

Jake se ríe, manteniendo sus verdes y psicópatas ojos en el ahora muy incómodo Ampora mientras sostiene su tenedor de forma amenazante. Jake se ganó un título por sí mismo de partirle la madre a prisioneros sin misericordia o darle un segundo pensamiento, asustar a cualquier terapista que creyó tener el coraje y cerebro de tratarlo sin cagarse en los pantalones o terminar siendo masacrado en una paliza, e incluso hacer que un guardia se disparara a sí mismo. Dave no sabe cómo logró que el tipo lo hiciera, pero con una buena terapia y una manipulación más profesional, Jake podría ser un excelente compañero y asesino para los Striders.

Pero antes de que Ampora pueda huir, guardias vienen. Mierda, definitivamente están aquí por el atractivo de los Striders. Ampora termina burlándose mientras se aleja, dándole una última mirada a John y a Dave.

Puto, la lindura John Egbert es de Dave, de nadie más.

* * *

**Oh si, finalmente lo terminé! En serio perdonen la tardanza.**

**El siguiente capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Jake.**

**Y gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, me gusta que disfruten de la historia!**


	3. CON III: Terapia

CON III

Terapia

* * *

Lo único que Jake hacia era reír al haber terminado el tiempo de comer y esperar a que su "terapia" iniciara. El terapista era nuevo para él y lo más probable es que como los demás, no lo entienda.

Él vio como los malditos guardias se llevaron al chico nuevo antes de que la hora de almuerzo hubiera terminado. Jake supo lo que eso significaba. El también iría a terapia. Pero no entiende porque se llevaron al chico que mato a un padre que no quería. Eso es bueno, no malo.

Antes de que el almuerzo termine y que Dirk le dé una usual palmada en el hombro, Jake va a donde se encuentran los cuartos de los terapistas. Todas las habitaciones están pintadas de un blanco muy sucio y llenas de polvo. Necesitan tener algo de rojo en ellas. Lo examinan antes, no le permiten entrar con tenedores o cuchillos con los que pueda dañar a los médicos. El guardia sabe dónde puede tentar y tocarlo y donde no, ya que las primeras veces que lo hizo terminó perdiendo la conciencia del golpe que el preso le dio.

Es una sorpresa que John este ahí con él. El nuevo terapista ya está orgullosamente sentado, mostrándole su severo rostro sin emociones a Jake.

"Bienvenido English, soy el Doctor Rudent, seré el terapista de ambos, aunque solo temporalmente para Egbert. Pasen y por favor tomen asiento."

Y solo así a Jake no le agradó. Tendrá que deshacerse de él…

Pero Jake se sienta en la incómoda silla de madera, tiene que hacerlo, después de todo dijo "por favor"…

"Muy bien, esto es un buen inicio" No, no lo es. Jake lo sabe. "Puedes quedarte ahí un momento a esperar, English. De momento trabajare con Egbert."

"¿Q-qué?" El chico nuevo exclama.

"Sí, tu crimen es más intrigante por aprender ya que mataste a tu padre." Rudent asiente y posa sus estúpidos ojos en John. "Para un hombre de tu status, no pareces tener depresión, estrés o ira como excusa por tu crimen."

Jake gruñe. Conoce esas frases, diciéndole que la muerte de su amada nieta no debería de causar su "inestabilidad". ¡Una vez casi mato a uno de ellos que preguntó si había hecho algo sexual con Jade! Jade es demasiado inocente y preciosa… Jade es familia… Jake ama a Jade como a una hija y el bastardo que la asesino escapó…!

"Dime John," la rata de Rudent vuelve a hablar. "¿Cuál era tu relación con tu padre?"

John parpadea con ojos muy abiertos ante la pregunta.

Ahora que Jake ve esa reacción, le recuerda a Jade cuando estaba confundida o curiosa. Ella lo miraría con inocencia, siempre queriendo una explicación y respuesta a su pregunta…

"¿A qué se refiere con relación?"

Rudent se ajusta los lentes. "¿Te hizo algo que te lastimara? Tal vez… ¿Se aprovechó de ti?"

John inmediatamente se sobresalta. "¿Q-qué? ¡N-no!"

Rudent levanta sus cejas. No le cree, qué asqueroso. Los hombres orgullosos suelen pensar como el monstruo que la mató… Creen que pueden marcharse después de lo que han hecho sin problema…Pero no, habrá alguien que les de su merecido…

Jake terminara el trabajo…Oh, sí que lo terminará… Lo terminará…

"Está bien Egbert. No te juzgare." Lo hará. "Debiste sufrir demasiado ¿Verdad?"

"N-no realmente, yo no-"

"Silencio, no necesitas excusas."

Parece que John está muy incómodo…como aquella vez en la primera obra de teatro de Jade y le toco interpretar un amigable perrito…si tan solo John tuviera ojos verdes y cabello más largo…

"¿Quizás tu…" Continúa la rata. "¿Quizás amaste a tu padre _demasiado?_"

John se ve tan conmocionado, tan horrorizado, tan…inocente…

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No!" John dice levantando la voz, con una verdadera mirada de sorpresa y horror con pensar que alguien pudiera sugerir eso. Teniendo 6 años aquí, Jake sabe que sí hay gente así. Pero Jade- es decir, John no debería de saber de eso ahora.

"John, la negación de los hechos es uno de los primeros pasos hacía la locura. Tu padre se aprovechó de ti sexualmente y eso no estuvo bien."

"No, mire, sé de lo que habla, pero-"

"No. No lo sabes. No ves lo que digo y tampoco ves cual es la realidad. Sigues en negación de matar a uno de tus padres debido a tu pobre disposición mental. Podría ser incluso tu cercanía a tu padre lo que cause que estés tan sobresaltado. ¿Hubo alguien más que fuera tan cercano a él como ti el que te lastimó? ¿Amigos? ¿Familiares? ¿Amantes? Puedes decirme John, ya dije que no te juzgaré"

John suspira y mira a la rata.

"Mire, sé que no está bien el… " Se sonroja y palidece al mismo tiempo. Qué talento. "hacer _eso_… No tuve sexo con mi padre ni él se aprovechó de mí. ¡Todo lo que dice está mal! ¡Yo no lo mate! ¡Esto es un error!"

Los ojos del señor Rudent parecen brillar con malicia mientras ven a la dulce Jade- digo, John.

Jake observa al hombre rata. Este nuevo terapista no durará mucho puesto que está rosando los frágiles límites. Esta molestando a tal inocente niño. Este niño es como Jade… sí… Jade…

"¿Un error?" La rata gruñe. "Debo recordarte, Egbert, que estas en prisión y que el juicio nunca pudo haberse equivocado."

"¡Me inculparon!"

"Creo que he escuchado eso en todas las películas de prisiones" Dice la rata. "Deja de estar en este estado de negaci-

"¡No estoy en estado de negación!"

"¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!"

Oh, la rata se lo ganó…

Nadie se mete con Jade…Nadie la hará llorar de nuevo…

"Señor Rudent…" Jake habla, obteniendo la atención de la rata. "¿Tiene usted… _hijas_?

La rata arruga su nariz. "Sí, de hecho tengo una."

Jake ríe.

"Muy bien, viejito, eso suena maravillosamente bien… Si… Maravillosamente bien…" Vuelve a reír. "¿Dónde está ella ahora, hm~?"

"No aquí, eso es seguro" Responde la rata.

"¿Oh~? Pero ella está en algún lugar ¿Si? ¿Está contigo? ¿O está lejos de ti?" Jake pregunta, sintiendo la ira subiendo una vez más. "Vamos compañero, todos somos camaradas ¿No?"

"Por supuesto." Responde la rata, mordiendo el anzuelo. "Mi hija esta con su… madre."

¡Jake pudo escucharlo, Jake pudo sentirlo! Oh si, tuvo suerte de tener esa golosina de información. Todo ira endemoniadamente bien~ Sí, muy bien.

"¿Su madre?" Jake comienza, sintiendo el fluir de su escarlata sangre. "Suena como si a esa preciosa hija tuya no le agradaras. Y que esa madre… no te ama del todo…"

"Nos divorciamos."

"¡Oh! Eso es sorprendente, viejo" No lo es. "El pensar que ella terminaría con un hombre como tu… no me lo creo."

Puede que la rata sea muy vieja, pero mentalmente es inexperta ya que no tiene la menor idea de lo que está ocurriendo… Jake deduce que no está acostumbrado a tratar con convictos…

Jake va a destruirlo por lo que le ha hecho a la querida Jade…

"Pero pensar que… estas completamente solo y sin amor…"

La rata cae en la trampa.

"¡¿A-A qué te refieres exactamente, English?!"

"Oh, a lo que me refiero, viejito, es que estas aquí porque no tienes a nadie. Sin nadie a tu alrededor y sin empleo, caíste en la desesperación y viniste aquí… Querías venir aquí. Querías ver y escuchar la miseria de otros para llenar tu vacío…"

"Eso no es para nad-"

"Espera, aún no he terminado." Jake ríe. "No entre en tal negación, Señor Rudent."

Jake mira a… _John_. Es un niño tan inocente… Jake tiene que protegerlo.

Jake vuelve a mirar a la rata. Está atrapada. Es como los otros terapistas que tuvo antes, solo que ahora es una rata. Siempre fueron tan ciegos para ver la injusticia que había en el mundo y que el y su amada, preciosa, dulce, inocente y pequeña Jade habían sufrido.

"Sabes que lo eras, claramente miserable, miserable. La persona que amaste ya no está ahí, probablemente se cansó de ti… Y si nunca lo dijo, siempre lo pensó, lo imagino…"

"Mira-"

"Y esa hija tuya…" Esta vez Jake suprime su risa. "La amabas ¿No es así? Debiste de amarla más que a tu propia vida."

"Escucha, yo nunca practique nada incestuoso con mi hija, y-"

"Pero tu hija… ella te _odiaba_."

No lo negó. La rata no negó ninguna de esas palabras…

Se quedó viendo a Jake con una marchita mirada…

"Tu hija… era tu mundo… tu vida… tu esperanza" Jake vuelve a suprimir su risa. "La amabas y la decepcionaste… Si… Lo estropeaste con ella, ¿verdad…?"

Jake recuerda cuanto se preocupaba por Jade. Realmente la atesoraba porque lo merecía… si, ella merecía cada abrazo, cada beso y cada muestra de afecto debido a que tan perfecta es… o era…

Jake parpadea. Y su sonrisa se agranda al enfocarse en la apagada rata. La rata se lo ganó, por supuesto. Intento destruir una valiosa y preciosa inocencia. Viviendo aquí por 6 años desperdiciados, en este lugar de crueles y malditos corruptos, Jake debía proteger la poca inocencia que pudiese encontrar.

La inocencia no debe de ser desperdiciada. La corrupción no debe de tomar más lugar aquí. La inocencia no debe de ser destruida y corrompida…

"Pera ella se fue… ¿o no, viejito?... Te abandono para estudiar con su madre, quien ahora estaba siempre en busca de un nuevo padre…" Entonces Jake rompe en carcajadas. "Eso es lo que dijo después de que me la cogiera."

Es una mentira. Jake siempre ha sido un caballero, gentil y respetuoso con todas las mujeres, jóvenes o ancianas. Podría decirse que es un feminista. Y siempre es honesto, mas nunca con terapistas, ya que ellos solo dicen mentiras y nada más. Si no pueden hablar con la verdad, entonces no merecen ninguna verdad de él. Y además la mentira obtuvo resultados muy satisfactorios…

"¡Bastardo!"

¡La rata trata de atacar a Jake! ¡Ha! ¡Que risa!

Jake se levanta y pone sus manos –Oh, tienen sangre en ellas, que curioso…- alrededor del cuello de la rata. ¡Es tan fácil!

Como la rata es tan débil y delgada, Jake podría fácilmente sujetarlo con solo una mano y golpearlo con la otra. La rata trata de alejar su cuello de la mano de Jake e intenta gritar inútilmente por ayuda. Pero Jake tiene un agarre fuerte, siempre lo ha tenido. Lo tiene desde que en sus manos tuvo al maldito bastardo que se llevó a Jade de su lado. Y como los demás, este tendrá su castigo.

Rápida y fácilmente, Jake le da un gancho derecho a la rata.

Ese crujido tan satisfactorio…

Por supuesto, Jake se toma un segundo para prepararse para otro golpe y ver su maravilloso trabajo. Si, la rata ya está retorciéndose con solo un golpe~. ¡Y su nariz está sangrando~!

La vista- sí, ¡La vista es tan grandiosa, tan adictiva!

Jake lo golpea de nuevo. ¡Y ahí hay otro crujido!

Y lo golpea de nuevo.

Y de nuevo…

¡Y de nuevo…!

¡Y de nuevo…!

¡Y de nuevo!

¡Y DE NUEVO!

Jake no puede evitarlo, ¡No puede detenerlo! ¡Es como los otros! ¡Débil! ¡Malo! ¡Egoísta! ¡Todo lo que Jake odia y desprecia! ¡Todos deberían de ser castigados! ¡Todos deberían de ser masacrados! ¡Especialmente él! Especialmente aquel que la mató…

A Jake no le importó que la sangre salpicara sus manos mientras abofeteaba la cara de la rata hasta destrozarla. Su propia sangre mancha su rosto a la par que Jake sigue golpeándolo. El líquido rojo se esparce por todas partes, asfixiando a la rata que llora y trata y trata otra vez de pedir ayuda.

Jake hace una pausa. Tiene que ver el trabajo que le ha hecho hasta ahora…

Es perfecto.

Definitivamente perfecto.

La sangre de la rata esta sobre su roñosa cara ahora sin colmillos en sus encías plagada de enfermedades. Uno de sus ojos está completamente hinchado, de color rojo con toques de azul y violeta, el otro ojo apenas y puede verlo con una mirada cansada. Su larga nariz esta aplastada como una fruta y sin poder funcionar correctamente ya que la rata parece estar ahogándose y tragando cuanto aire puede por la boca.

Oh sí, es perfecto…

Pero primero…

Jake pone su mano, aquella con la que estaba sujetando la garganta del terapista en su ensangrentado hombro. Jake sonríe y se acerca al rostro de la rata…

"Ahora, escúchame, anciano" Jake ama hacer esto. "Te disculparás con la querida… el querido John por tu grosero comportamiento. Nadie debería de ser molestado de esa forma ¿Cierto?"

Sí, nadie debería de ser molestado por nadie o nada. Humanidad es inhumanidad. Los humanos se llevaran y robaran todo lo valioso y apreciado, incluso si es la hermosa e inocente nieta de uno mismo. Jade no merecía morir. Jade nunca deseo tener esas mierdas malagradecidas como padres. Jade no merecía ninguna de las cosas que la hicieron llorar, ¡Y aun así alguien se atrevió a lastimarla aún más! ¡Él la alejó de Jake!

Y es por eso que tenía que… tenía que matar… tenía que castigar… tenía que terminar el trabajo…

Es por eso que Dirk es honesto y maravilloso, le ofreció su generosa ayuda…

Sí, con la ayuda de Dirk, Jake atrapará al bastardo… y terminará su trabajo.

"¿Y bien? ¿No vas a disculparte? No he escuchado ninguna disculpa salir de tu boca."

La rata trata de toser en él, escupiendo innecesariamente sangre sobre sí mismo. No hay palabras, no hay disculpa de su parte.

Pero que imperdonable y asqueroso sujeto…

Pero antes de que Jake pueda darle otro golpe, algo lo sujeta de la cintura y solloza que se detenga.

…¿Jade…?

Jake deja ir a la rata y trata de voltearse para ver qué es lo que esta… abrazándolo…

…Es… John…

Jake no quiere golpearlo, o castigarlo. Al principio no sabe qué es lo que lo detiene para castigar a alguien que se le interpone para hacer justicia, pero ahora lo sabe.

John es inocente.

Claro, mató a su propio padre, pero no parece que lo haya hecho por diversión y el padre probablemente lo merecía. John hizo algo que Jade no… justicia.

Jade fue abandonada por sus padres, las personas que se suponía debían amarla y cuidarla sobretodo. Jade era muy joven como para que hubiera gente que no la amara, especialmente esos malditos. En su primer cumpleaños con Jake solo lloró y le agradeció el estar ahí para celebrar con ella, como si realmente fuera alguien especial. Jake la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo que por supuesto era especial.

Era su pequeño tesoro, su pequeña Jade…

Jake ve esos ojos, esos inocentes e importantes ojos en John. Esos preciosos orbes azules lo miran, pidiéndole que pare. Y Jake lo hace. No quiere que otro inocente llore…

John lo suelta al ver con esos puros ojos suyos que Jake de hecho se detiene.

"G-gracias…" John murmura, extrañamente volteando a ver a otra parte por alguna razón.

Jake ríe tontamente.

"Está bien, amigo… No te dejaré ir…"

Jake afectuosamente acaricia la mejilla de John, sin importarle que su mano este toda llena de sangre.

Aw~…parece que la sangre pone a John soñoliento.

…Que duermas bien y que tengas dulces sueños…John…

* * *

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, y les recuerdo pasarse por la cuenta de Karhien!**

**El capitulo que sigue es desde el punto de vista de Dirk! y lo voy a subir en un ratito mas, solo hace falta que le de una revisada final.**


	4. CON IV: Exploración Diaria

**Dos capítulos en un día, a que no esperaban eso ¿eh?**

**Las "th's" son las "s" de Sollux, para que no tengan problemas a la hora de entender lo que dice.**

* * *

CON IV:

"Exploración" diaria

* * *

Dirk suspira de alivio cuando la terapia finalmente acaba.

Verdaderamente es un desperdicio de tiempo pensar que alguien podría "curarlo".

Necesita un cigarro. Necesita encontrar a su hermano para que le de uno o dos, porque para su mala suerte no puede conseguir tabaco por sí mismo debido a… _eventos._

Pero Dirk sabe que no puede ir con Dave, ya que eso levantaría sospechas y Dave parece estar bastante ocupado con su nuevo compañero de celda. Sí, el chico es lindo, tiene un buen trasero, es muy bien educado y esa mierda, pero definitivamente representa un riesgo para su escape.

Tal vez Dirk tenga que esperar a que Dave se lo tire y se aburra de él.

"¡Dirk! ¿Eres tú?" Hablando de compañeros de celda…

"Hola, Jake." Dirk saluda. Jake es otra historia, está incluido completamente en su plan de huida y es parte del grupo asesino de los Striders. Además, aun si es en las más extrañas de las maneras, Jake es lindo.

Como sea, Dirk frunce el ceño al oler el familiar aroma de la sangre. Bueno, está el aroma y el hecho de que las manos de Jake están claramente cubiertas de rojo. Ojala y sea porque le partió la madre al nuevo terapista que tiene o tenía. Jake no debería de lastimarse a sí mismo…

"Jake, ¿No te dije que no te mordieras los dedos en tus terapias de mierda?"

"Ese lenguaje, Dirk…" Jake ríe. "Y no te preocupes, tontito, la estaba protegiendo de la rata."

"¿La?"

"Jade…" Jake responde inmediatamente, entonces mira arriba y sacude la cabeza. "Y John…"

Okay, irónicamente, Dirk ahora sospecha de Jake. Dirk nunca había sospechado de Jake, incluso cuando su estado mental no sea el mejor.

"¿John? Hablas del tipo que mato a su papá y que comparte celda con Dave?"

Jake asiente a la vez que ríe.

"Es inocente…"

"¿Inocente?"

"Es puro."

Jake simplemente vuelve a reír. Hay algunas cosas que Dirk ha aprendido de Jake. Una es que no quiere follar y otra que no deberías meterte con aquellos que Jake llama "puros". La observación siempre es necesaria en casi todo. Bro, mejor conocido como su guardián y entrenador, les dijo a Dave y a él eso. Realmente ayuda.

"Así que… ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu hermano menor, Dirk?"

"No realmente. Lo más seguro es que esta cogie-pasando el rato con su nuevo compañero."

Dirk tiene que asegurarse de no decir nada que haga que Jake enloquezca y vaya tras su gemelo. Puede que Dave sea un molesto dummkopf pero es su hermano y compañero en el crimen. Y también es necesario para el plan de escape.

"Bueno, amigo mío, eso es muy amable de tu hermano." Jake sonríe tiernamente. "¡Espero que tengan un buen rato juntos!"

Dirk no puede evitar reírse. Ese "buen rato" es más bien Dave disfrutando del culo del chico.

"Aunque John está cansado por la sangre de la rata que quedo en su mejilla…"

"¿Cansado?"

"Sí, se desmayó como Cristo en queso a la parrilla…" Otra sonrisa tierna. "Está en la enfermería tomando una buena siesta."

Dirk realmente espera que el chico se encuentre bien ya que Dave puede ser un hijo de puta, y siendo su hermano y compañero y esas mierdas, Dirk tiene que preocuparse por su escasa vida sexual y/o amorosa, especialmente porque ha sido mucho tiempo desde que se interesó en alguien. Dave usualmente se vuelve muy posesivo con la persona que quiere y siempre termina la relación de forma muy fría y dura para que así no quede muy apegado o se ve obligado a terminarla porque surge una misión que no puede rechazar.

"Entonces Jake, ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? Tengo tiempo después de mi exploración diaria."

Jake sonríe, casi tocando a Dirk con la mano ensangrentada. Pero como Dirk no quiere sangre de terapista en él, rápidamente da un paso atrás. Dirk piensa que Jake es lindo, sí, pero hay algunas cosas que Jake no puede hacerle, como mancharlo de sangre innecesariamente.

"De hecho, creo que también necesito una siesta… Sí… Una siesta es lo ideal para este melón mío… Estaré en la de arriba, como siempre."

Dirk asiente, sabe que Jake siempre ha dormido en la litera superior y una vez casi termina siendo golpeado al intentar ayudarlo cuando tenía una pesadilla. Además las siestas hacen a Jake un poco más… estable.

"Asegúrate de lavarte las manos, mein Freund."

Jake sonríe y asiente. Esa sonrisa se ve más "cuerda" que las anteriores.

"Lo hare, cabeza de chorlito."

Okay, Dirk deja salir una risita con eso. Jake siempre le alegra el ánimo con la extraña elección de palabras que usa.

"Bien, entonces te veo luego en la celda…" Jake hace una mueca y parece luchar internamente. Pero antes de que Dirk pueda ayudar o hacer algo, Jake sonríe de nuevo y truena sus dedos. "¡Freund! Sí, ¡eso era!... te veo luego, freund…"

Dirk se agita y tal vez incluso le sonríe a su compañero.

Es que, de nuevo, Jake es lindo en una extraña manera.

* * *

"Mira Thrider, el thistema eth math difidithil de lo que parethe. Lo diré otra veth, tuve thuerte por ethtar fuera de prithión y de que me tocara ther el guardia que loth ethcolto aquí."

Sollux es un dicromático chico asiático alto y delgado que debería de ser otro preso ya que es un maestro hacker que intentó vender drogas y robar grandes cantidades de dinero "en el nombre del gobierno". Dirk y Dave lo conocían de antes.

Dirk había matado al sujeto que le jodió la vida a su hermano mayor. Dave tuvo una noche de dos rondas con él.

Es solo un chico que una vez conocieron.

"¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas hackear el sistema de control?"

Sollux le da una mirada agria. "Eth math fathil dethirlo que hatherlo."

Dirk asiente, comprende que en una prisión de alta seguridad, la dificultad aumenta. Casi no hay puntos ciegos, más que las típicas esquinas que los presos usan para tener sexo o violar a otros. Hay muchos guardias que por alguna razón están realmente comprometidos con su trabajo. Hay cámaras de seguridad muy bien posicionadas en casi todos lados, muchas rejas, salidas aseguradas, y un putero de convictos que pueden arruinarlo todo.

En resumen, hay muchas cosas que podrían frustrar su plan de escape.

"¿Y qué tal ethta Dave? ¿Finalmente tiene un compañero de thelda?"

Dirk sonríe al escuchar esto. "Sí, tiene uno nuevo."

"¿Y?"

"Ese dummkopf ya está fantaseando con ese arsch."

Sollux le devuelve la sonrisa. "Por fin the thiente interethado en alguien. Ethe idiota nethethita coger math a theguido, como alguien que conothco…"

"Halt den mund."

Sollux levanta una ceja con sorpresa. Sus ojos dicromáticos no son nada en comparación de los nerviosos del rubio. ¿Y qué si Dirk no ha tenido sexo desde que lo trajeron a este agujero? La gran mayoría de los presos no son atractivos ni merecen tener el cuerpo de un Strider.

Bro les enseño que solo los hombres y/o mujeres que valen la pena tendrán un pedazo de la verga/culo de los Striders. No importan los fetiches que este tenía con los hombres mayores...

"¿Aun esperas por-"

"Sí, ahora cierra la boca."

"Thabeth que English no ethta interethado en ethath cothath, y ademath the la patha penthando en etha nieta thuya."

"Es lindo."

"Aja, aja, ya lo thé, en una extraña manera."

"Como sea, mejor apresúrate a hackear, que aún nos debes."

La cara de Sollux decae. Le pagó a los Striders para matar a un hijo de puta, pero también trató de robarles dinero para pagar los gastos médicos de Mituna y comprarse una nueva computadora. Fue por esto que Sollux paso una noche con Dave… En resumen, Sollux le debe un chingo de dinero a los Striders.

"Que te den."

"Perdón, pero mi trasero está reservado para quienes no sean pendejos."

Sollux hace una mueca y se aleja, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Arschloch…

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Strider?"

Dirk en serio no quiere hablar con Ampora, pero tiene información valiosa. Además, también es muy fácil de manipular.

"Sabes lo que quiero"

"Mira, no sé de qué esta hab-blando. Ya v-vete, tengo asuntos que atender."

"Tienes información que quiero, Ampora."

Eridan da un paso atrás, demostrando que sí tiene la información. Dirk no deja de mirarlo mientras avanza intimidantemente hacia el idiota. Bro le enseñó como intimidar naturalmente y usarlo a su favor.

Y solo hizo falta eso para que tenga a Eridan justo donde lo quiere.

"¿Y bien? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Quieres que English se entere de lo que dijiste de su amada nieta?"

"¡N-No te atreverías!"

"Eso depende de ti. La información, ahora."

Eridan traga saliva. English había acabado con uno de sus mejores matones y casi lo asesina para después ir tras él. De alguna forma English había conseguido un cuchillo de plástico, uno sorprendentemente afilado, y casi le corta el cuello al sujeto. Hicieron falta muchos guardias para contenerlo. Aun cuando tenían pistolas eléctricas.

Por supuesto, Dirk se quedó con Jake en la enfermería después de ese accidente. Dirk asintió con cada comentario positivo que Jake hacía acerca de "protegerlo" y le dio palmaditas en la espalda e intentó todo lo que pudo para tranquilizarlo cuando hablaba de cómo había fallado en matar a alguien de nuevo.

Jake terminó durmiendo y babeando en su hombro…

"¡Esta b-bien, esta b-bien! No quiero a ese loco cerca de mí."

"Habla."

"Sí, sí, ¡Ya entendí!" Dice Eridan levantando sus manos con frustración. "Son solo algunos datos del nuev-vo, eso es todo."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"B-bueno, se supone que es el heredero de una compañía pastelera. Por lo que oí, tenía mucho dinero."

"¿y?"

"Ningún registro de otros crímenes…"

"¿Y?"

"¡Es Aries! ¡Asesinato de segundo grado! ¡¿Qué más quieres sab-ber?!"

Dirk dirige su mirada a Eridan, que trata de parecer "fuerte" ante él. Según los rumores, desde que casi muere en un accidente con una motosierra, Ampora solo tiene la mitad de la confianza que solía tener.

Parece ser que eso es todo lo que sabe… Por ahora.

Y así sin mas, Dirk simplemente se voltea y comienza a alejarse, dejando a Eridan jodidamente confundido.

¿Por qué?

Porque Dirk es un Strider y Bro les enseño que la confusión conduce al miedo y además se ve genial.

Esta eso y que Dirk quiere y puede hacerlo.

* * *

"Por el amor de dios bro, ¡deja de comerte con la mirada a ese tipo! Se ve como el sujeto en coma que una vez matamos."

"Hey, tu mantén tus miradas en tu psicópata; Y yo mantengo las mías con esta lindura. Tú tienes al tuyo y ahora yo tengo al mío, bro."

Dirk se queja y se cubre la cara con su mano. Dave no le quita la vista de encima a su inconsciente compañero de celda, como si se tratara de alguna piedra preciosa o lo que sea. Dirk no puede esperar a que Dave finalmente se lo tire, se aburra de él y regrese a la normalidad.

"Parece como si estuviera durmiendo, y eso está bien. Sé que haces lo mismo con el loco, y oye, al menos John no babea como un pitbull y se ve lindo como es, no como Jake. En serio, Jake parece que estrangulará a cualquiera que se le acerque."

"Eso es porque lo hace."

"¿Lo sabes por experiencia?" Dave se burla.

Dirk golpea a Dave detrás de la cabeza. Sabe lo que piensa. Dave cree que Dirk en serio se va a coger a Jake. Pero hay dos problemas.

Erstens, Jake obviamente no es una persona cuerda y sigue afectado por la muerte de su nieta.

Zweitens, no hay forma en que Jake deje que Dirk lo folle.

Y Dirk solo lo quiere como un lindo compañero de crimen, eso es todo.

"Así que ¿Tienes mi zigaretten?"

Dave saca una caja de cigarros, y de los buenos, por lo que se ve.

"¿Encendedor?"

Dave levanta los hombros, aun mirando a John.

"Arschloch."

Dirk en serio necesita un nuevo encendedor… El que tiene ahora apenas y saca chispa.

"Mm" Huh, parece que Johnny está despertando. Y claro, Dave se inclina demasiado cerca del chico. Casi parece una rara e irónica escena cliché de un cuento de hadas, con el "príncipe" inclinándose para besar una tonta princesa durmiente. "¿Q-Qué paso?"

John parpadea y se talla los ojos. Dirk tiene que admitirlo, John es en efecto lindo, lo suficientemente lindo como para cogerlo.

Pero el día que Dirk de hecho se folle al ojiazul, será el día que Dave tendrá todo el derecho a cortarle el pene perpendicularmente.

Los Striders no se roban las cosas de otros Striders, especialmente hablando de intereses amorosos.

"Tuve el sueño más raro en el que estoy en prisión… y tengo un compañero de celda que da miedo y-"

De golpe seco, los ojos de John se abren como platos como si hubiera sido atrapado en el acto al encontrarse con la mirada de Dave. La verdad es que actúa gracioso, parece que está gritando internamente e hiperventilándose mientras trata de alejarse de Dave.

John cae de la cama y con un bam se estrella contra el suelo.

Pero lo que dijo… Dirk sonríe.

"Así que le das miedo ¿eh?"

"Cállate."

"E intento alejarse de ti, no, mejor dicho, _huir_ de ti."

"Vete a la mierda, bro."

"Estoy seguro que no está nada interesado en ti."

"Verpiss dich."

"Como quieras… compañero que da _miedo_."

Dirk se marcha después de esquivar algún objeto filoso que Dave le arrojó, muriéndose de risa en todo el camino y olvidándose de su mal humor por un momento.

* * *

Pero ese buen humor se acaba cuando esta de regreso a su celda y tiene cigarros pero no encendedor. Esta horrible ironía.

Jake se encuentra en su litera de arriba y está riéndose de algo.

Dirk vuelve a intentar obtener fuego, pero como antes, solo se escucha un click. Solo un click y una pequeña chispa, sin llama. Está atrapado en su celda con un cigarro sin usar en su boca. Dave se las va a pagar…

Claro que Dirk puede ser paciente y tolerante como un profesional, pero eso solo es para el trabajo. No hay forma en el nombre de la ironía que pueda tener paciencia con esto. Es como no molestarse con la tan aclamada "ironía" de Dave que consiste en raps en ingles de mierda (Gracias joder que no rapea en alemán.) ni con el estúpido webcomic que hacía cuando estaba aprendiendo a hablar inglés.

"Dirk…" Joder, Jake lo está viendo con una sonrisa escalofriante. Puede que le guste, pero eso no quita que pueda ser aterrador algunas veces. "¿Dónde está esa lucecita tuya?"

Dirk mira los ojos esmeralda de Jake, tan inestables y grandes que taladran a los suyos. Jake ríe y pica la mejilla de Dirk. Su dedo ahora está limpio y no tiene heridas abiertas aún. Jake vuelve a reír y pica su mejilla de nuevo.

Dirk está semi-feliz de que no lo haya atacado, pero…

"Jake, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Lenguaje, Dirk… lenguaje."

"Está bien, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Jake hace un gesto lindo mientras sigue riendo. Se levanta de su cama y se baja de la litera, sonriendo ya un poco más normal. Dirk se sienta en caso de que Jake quiera "jugar" a dar puñetazos, que en cualquier caso son mejores que un ataque completo. Pero Jake solo sonríe y oculta sus manos detrás de su espalda como un niño travieso planeando algo.

"Quiero que cierres los ojos…"

Dirk levanta una ceja. Vale, confía en Jake, pero…

"¿No me harás nada malo?"

Jake sacude la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, amigo mío, esto… esto es una sorpresa buena, lo prometo, cruzo mi corazón y si no que muera con un fideo ante los ojos de ese sinvergüenza."

Dirk ríe un poco con la última parte. Es gracioso en una forma irónica.

Suspira y cierra sus ojos. Su entrenamiento como asesino y su experiencia lo ayudan a sentirse más seguro y relajarse. Además, Jake nunca le ha mentido.

Escucha entonces un click y el sonido de una llama muy familiares.

"Puedes abrir tus ojos ahora…"

Dirk los abre y ve que el cigarro que está en su boca esta encendido, voltea al aun sonriente Jake que tiene lo que parece ser un nuevo encendedor.

"La rata lo tenía en sus sucios bolsillos, y tu parecías muy frustrado con tus clicks últimamente."

Dirk le da una sonrisa de apreciación e inhala profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del caliente humo. Es muy agradable. Jake tiene esos momentos en los que no es esa sádica y peligrosa persona, sino protector y lindo.

Okay, y qué si Dirk tiene este raro hibrido de admiración y atracción en Jake, no es como si fuera un problema o lo hiciera débil.

"Oh Dirk…" Jake dice de la nada. Suavemente toma la barbilla de Dirk y retira el cigarro de su boca. Ríe dulcemente. "Shhh…"

Dirk se congela, y es que Jake se está acercando a su rostro… se está acercando _mucho_ a él. No es mortal pero es peligroso…

Dirk puede sentir el cálido aliento de Jake, el leve roce entre sus labios. Mierda, no se había sentido así de nervioso desde su primera misión de todas. Siente entonces el musculo rosado del otro lamiendo su labio inferior. Dirk intenta abrir la boca, pero la mano que sostiene su barbilla lo hace firmemente y la mantiene cerrada.

Jake entonces hace un extraño beso abriendo la boca sobre los labios de Dirk.

Dirk cierra sus ojos al sentir las lamidas y succiones de Jake, que probablemente le dejaran los labios rojos. Joder, este ni siquiera es un beso apropiado y se siente tan satisfactorio. La mano se mantiene en su mentón, evitando que Dirk se mueva y dándole a Jake el control mientras usa su lengua tan sensacionalmente.

De repente Jake de detiene.

Sus labios y lengua se apartan de la boca de Dirk y Jake sonríe.

"Ahí lo tienes…" Jake exclama. "Tus labios ya no están secos, amigo mío."

Jake pone el cigarro prendido en la boca de Dirk y le da el encendedor. Ríe y regresa a su litera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bro les enseñó a Dave y a Dirk a no enamorarse…

Vaya maestro de mierda resulto ser.

* * *

**Quiero agradecerle al user que acaba de enviarme un review porque sinceramente se me olvido subirlo.**

**Y pues, dentro de poco voy a tener mas tiempo libre, así que esperen las traducciones mas seguidas**


	5. PRO I: Conozcan a Jade

PRO I: Conozcan a Jade.

* * *

_¡Santos cielos! ¡Jake está muy nervioso por conocer a su sobrina!_

_De hecho, él nunca había escuchado de esta misteriosa sobrina suya sino hasta que recibió una llamada de una desafortunada señorita en la que le dijo que su hermano se había marchado a algún lugar y que había dejado atrás a su hija en un barrio de mala muerte. Le dijo que debería de ir por la criatura y hacerse cargo de ella o dejársela al centro de adopción. Y Jake no podía dejar ir a la niña a un lugar tan desconocido y aterrador._

_De cierta forma, él podría ser una figura paterna ¡Una buena figura paterna!_

_Jake se prometió a si mismo que no la abandonaría como los otros y que sería una influencia inspiradora que la cuidase, tal como su dulce abuelita lo hizo con él._

_"¿Señor Harley? ¿Hay algún Señor Harley aquí?"_

_"E-En realidad es English. Harley es el apellido de mi hermano y de mi madr-"_

_"No me importa, solo sígame."_

_Jake levanta una ceja con duda al amargado y joven hombre. Se pregunta cuál es su problema…_

_Aun así lo sigue con los nervios de punta. Oh cielos, se pregunta cómo se verá su sobrina, ¿Es amigable? ¿Es tímida? ¿Lo querrá como su nuevo guardián?_

_Jake espera al menos agradarle…_

_Esa sobrina necesita una amorosa figura y será una desafiante aventura si a ella no le agrada… Ojala y le gusten las armas…_

_"Aquí está el cuarto, Sr. Harley."_

_"Uhm, es-"_

_"De prisa, ella está esperando."_

_Jake suspira, se entiende que el hombre este solo y soltero y por lo tanto no le importe el dolor o la soledad. Jake debería de rendirse y aceptar que este hombre ni siquiera se molestará por recordar su verdadero apellido y guardar ese esfuerzo para su sobrina…_

_Abre la puerta y la ve…_

_"Jade, conoce a tu nuevo guardián. Espero que los dos se lleven bien. Me retiraré a las oficinas para atender a otros."_

_Escucha que las puertas se cierran con un ruidoso click y ve como Jade lo mira fijamente detrás de unos grandes lentes circulares. Tenía un largo cabello de locura que parecía no haber sido lavado o cepillado por semanas. Tenía una playera blanca con un extraño artilugio en ella, era como un átomo o algo parecido._

_"¿Quién eres?" pregunta._

_Jake sonríe tranquilizadoramente. "Soy tu tío, Jade."_

_Ella retrocede un poco y comienza a dibujar algo. Jake no puede evitar sentir la tensión en la habitación. Jade no dice mucho y solo dibuja mientras él se queda ahí parado._

_"Am… ¿Realmente vas a encargarte de mí…?" Ella dice. "¿Hay… reglas que debería conocer?_

_"¿Reglas?"_

_"Papi y mami tenían sus propias reglas. He escuchado que todos los adultos tienen reglas"_

_"Bueno, ¡En realidad no tengo ninguna regla!"_

_Con los ojos llenos de sorpresa Jade mira a Jake. Deja de dibujar y lo ve mientras él ríe nerviosamente._

_"¿No tienes reglas? ¿Ni siquiera en la que no puedo comer hasta que mis tareas estén hechas? Todos los adultos tienen esa regla ¿No?"_

_"Una regla en la que no puedes- ¡eso es algo completamente chiflado! ¡¿Por qué haría una regla como esa?!"_

_"Bueno, porque…" Jade voltea a ver otro lado y de nuevo dibuja garabatos aquí y allá._

_"Mira, Jade," Jake la consuela, avanzando cuidadosamente hacia su sobrina. "Me encargaré de ti correctamente… con amor… y amabilidad… y nunca voy a abandonarte."_

_"¿Abandonarme?... quieres decir que… ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?"_

_"Por supuesto."_

_"Pero ¿Por qué?"_

_Jake le sonríe, y ya está lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para agacharse y mirar directamente a sus hermosos y puros ojos verdes. Ella parece ser- no, ES inocente. Ningún inocente debería de ser destrozado o corrompido, especialmente Jade… Jake va a encargarse de hacerla feliz y llenarla de amor…_

_Sí… Lo hará…_

_"Porque Jade, tú eres mi orgullo y alegría, mi querida y dulce sobrina, y yo verdaderamente te amo." Esto lo dice de corazón. Jake le sonríe a su sorprendida sobrina con sus ojos tan puros, y felices…_

_Y- ¡Oh diantres! ¡Está llorando! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es endemoniada y jodidamente malo!_

_"G-gracias…"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Gracias… muchas gracias… estoy… ¡Estoy muy feliz!"_

_Jake ladea su cabeza mientras Jade continua sollozando silenciosamente._

_"No me gustaría sonar grosero, pero ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan feliz?"_

_Entonces Jade finalmente le sonrío. Sus grandes dientes hacían a su sonrisa tan brillante y blanca que parecían un maravilloso regalo para Jake. Jade en serio se veía linda y preciosa para él, como si Jade fuera su propia hija en lugar de su sobrina. Ella no merecía esos rechazos o reglas que le arrebataban tantas experiencias de la infancia. Ella merecía una infancia propia y fantástica._

_"T-tu… en serio me amas…"_

_Jake trata de acercarse más a ella con las rodillas aun en el suelo. En serio quería estar al mismo nivel de ojos con ella, pero con el tipo de botas que trae, es todo un lío lograrlo._

_Jade deja salir una adorable risita al verlo luchar con su mala elección de calzado y ella misma va con él. Está sosteniendo la hoja en la que ha estado dibujando, y antes de que Jake pueda abrir la boca y preguntarle, Jade extiende su hoja en frente del rostro de Jake para que lo vea, él parpadea y sonríe._

_Era un dibujo de ella… Y un lobo blanco muy grande._

_"¡Este es Becquerel! ¡Le gustan las varitas verdes que brillan!"_

_El lobo fue dibujado con crayón verde y no tenía ojos. La Jade dibujada es… ¿Un robot? Jake solo pudo saber que se trataba de ella porque su nombre estaba escrito arriba con el mismo crayón verde. Su retrato esta hecho en su mayoría con gris y dos círculos rojos como sus lentes u ojos. Parece que la Jade robot está jugando a traer la varita con ese extraño lobo Becquerel. En realidad, es muy lindo._

_"¡Y tengo más!... Si quieres verlos…"_

_Jake se sienta y toma con cuidado el dibujo. Jake sonríe, amando la inocencia que esta dibujada en el papel. Él nunca pudo dibujar, siempre vagando e investigando por ahí sin nadie a quien decirle. Y aquí está esta una… expresión de aventura…_

_"Por supuesto Jade, me encantaría verlos."_

_Jade brinca y grita de alegría. Va a su mesa y toma un bonche de dibujos. Tiene una sonrisa muy muy **muy** grande. Sus ojos brillan llenos de felicidad y esperanza. Pone en frente de Jake otro dibujo. Es ella de nuevo, pero esta vez es humana y con un traje de bruja. Pone otro, ahora es una especie de perro-fantasma._

_"¡Y este es mi favorito!"_

_Jake levanta ambas cejas y suspira. Es una sorpresa._

_Esta muy detallado._

_Ve las curvas y la luz que crean el cuerpo, el cabello fue hecho suavemente con líneas juntándose para formar mechones, los ojos son… como de caricatura, pero no ojos con simples círculos, tienen muchos detalles y son grandes. La ropa era un divino vestido de la realeza decorado con moños y holanes, y si fuera real, hubiera sido tejido con sumo cuidado por profesionales. Incluso el papel está muy bien cuidado con apenas unos manchones._

_"¡Un chico muy agradable me lo regalo! De hecho, me encontró justo después de que papi me dejara por semanas. ¡Me hizo este dibujo y me trajo aquí! Tenía un raro hermano y un hijo con él."_

_Jake se ríe, aliviado de que exista gente tan gentil como para hacer cosas desinteresadamente._

_"¿Qué es tan divertido, señor?"_

_"Nada… Solo estoy feliz…" Jake la mira. Sí, él la amará y cuidará por el resto de su vida. "Y Jade…"_

_"¿Si?"_

_"Llámame abuelo…"_

_"Está bien… Pero tienes que prometer con el meñique que tú, bueno, que me amarás… E-¡Es una promesa mu muy muy importante!"_

_Jake vuelve a reír, esta vez con el meñique levantado. "Lo prometo."_

_Y algo hermoso ocurre. Sus meñiques se entrelazan con un divertido apretón y una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ambos._

_Si…_

_Esto durará por siempre._

* * *

"Jade… Jade… ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? …¿Por qué Jade…? … ¿Por qué?"

Jake solo rie y llora al mismo tiempo sin poder detenerse.

Había fallado. Había fallado terriblemente.

"Jade… Lo siento tanto… No te protegí… Lo siento… Lo siento…"

Jake usa su meñique –sí, ese querido y apreciado meñique- para escribir su precioso, dulce nombre en el frío muro. Ha pasado tanto desde que ella se fue… Pero Jake seguirá escribiendo su hermoso nombre una y otra vez si tiene que hacerlo para nunca olvidarla.

Sí… Por ahora esta en la casa grande… pero saldrá de ahí pronto… Y terminará el trabajo.

Sí, atrapará a ese malnacido por habérsela llevado de su lado.

"Jade… Por favor perdóname… Rompí nuestra promesa…"

A Jake no le importa si otros escuchan sus sollozos mezclados con carcajadas… Los dejará oír…

"Jade… Lo siento mucho… por favor… y-yo…"

Su risa y lamentos resuenan haciendo eco por todas partes, como si se tratase de algún fantasma.

Jake perdió a Jade, se ha ido para siempre.

Su sanidad y cordura…

También se han ido.

* * *

**Hay que explicar algo! Como pueden ver, los capítulos tienen títulos extraños. Son los "Pros" y los "Cons".**

**"Pros" son los que tienen que ver con algo que ocurrió en el pasado, como una memoria o un hecho. Son los "prólogos".**

**"Cons" son los que están transcurriendo en el presente y siempre son desde el punto de vista de algún convicto (osea los cuatro personajes principales), haciendolos una "continuación" del presente.**


	6. CON V: Intimidación

CON V:

Intimidación

* * *

No, Dave no está decepcionado.

¿Por qué carajos lo estaría?

No, no está decepcionado de que la lindura de John este realmente asustado de él.

John debería de estar agradecido de que llamo la atención de un Strider, especialmente del más atractivo. Es decir, tiene un pene de tamaño decente y nunca ha tenido ningún tipo de ETS.

Claro, puede que duela un poco considerando que es el culo de John del que hablamos, ese genial y probablemente apretado culo~

"Bueno, Egbert, de alguna forma te caíste mientras estabas dormido, pero todo está bien y funcionando. Puede que quieras ir a tu celda con tu compañero. También te perdiste el receso. Adios."

John asiente y le agradece al doctor/doctora o lo que sea. En serio, nadie sabe qué es lo que hay bajo sus pantalones.

Dave no mira a John. No le importa. La lindura esta por su propia cuenta ahora. A Dave no le interesan las linduras tímidas, él no merece su gigante polla.

"Um…¿D-Dave…?" ¡Mierda! ¡Su voz es tan linda! ¿Cómo carajos se supone que olvide eso? ¡Mierda! ¡Quiere darle duro contra el muro! "¿Estás…enojado conmigo?"

Dave cruza los brazos, mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Qué tiene que la lindura este asustado de él? Al menos no es como si este asustado de que su "gran cañón" vaya a romperlo a la mitad~

"Dave… mira, en serio lo siento por lo que dije… Yo… no quería…"

Vamos Strider, puedes hacerlo. Sus irónicos modales de caballero no lo dejarán violar al pelinegro ya que eso es estar muy jodido y enfermo. Es un asesino, no algún perdedor con problemas que no puede lidiar con un cromosoma Y de más o que no sabe cómo ser un ser humano. Además, los violadores gritan como perras cuando Dave corta o arranca sus miembros viriles de su patético cuerpo.

Sí, Dave necesita pensar en la forma en que los Striders atormentan a los violadores en lugar de la lindura con esos grandes dientes que apuesta se sentirían tan bien cuando tenga su boca alrededor de su- ¡Berta!

Okay, Dave no ha cogido desde hace mucho y justo a su lado tiene a un adorable ojiazul. ¡Pero él tiene estándares! ¡Es un Strider, las perras van hacía él! ¡Él no suplica o asusta a nadie para conseguir nada!

"Um… Creo que eres… ¿algo guapo?"

Okay, eso fue gracioso.

¿Algo guapo? Por favor, estamos hablando de un Strider. Él siempre será guapo por completo.

"¡Oh! ¡Y-ya estamos aquí! Creo que iré a, um, nuestras camas y-"

"Halt den Mund."

Oh Scheiße, Dave no quiso decir eso. La lindura se calla y Dave siente por dentro a la culpa apuñalándolo. Es porque no puede manejar sus deseos sexuales, especialmente con esta hermosura que ya debería de estar desnuda y mostrándole abiertamente ese jodidamente agradable trasero al monstruo de un ojo rojo de Dave. Sí, le gusta ponerle nombres a su Dave Junior, por la ironía y los raps.

Dave toma la litera ya que tal vez, y solo tal vez, quiera "investigar" como su compañero de celda duerme. Está bien, John es tan lindo que Dave ha decidido darle otra oportunidad con Dave pequeño.

En serio, solo una mirada a ese trasero, con su hermosa redondez y perfección, equivale a gran lujuria y un "perdón" de parte de Dave.

Aun cuando no es hora de dormir, John cede al sueño sin saber del "hambriento" depredador que lo observa desde arriba. Da un gran bostezo, mostrándole a Dave que su boca es lo suficientemente grande para tomar lo que puedan ofrecerle. Oh, sí que podrá tomarlo~…El pelinegro se talla los ojos y finalmente cae dormido.

Vale, John es jodidamente delicioso, Dave tiene que cogérselo.

* * *

Scheiße!

Claro que Dave tenía que despertar con una erección matutina.

Es hora de levantarse y quedan unos cuantos minutos antes del desayuno. La cena del día de ayer estuvo bastante calmada, omitiendo la frustración de ambos Striders ocasionada por sus respectivos compañeros con dientes de castor. Aunque parece que Dirk consiguió algo mas ya que sus labios están notablemente rojos, y oh por dios, ¿esta sonrojado?... Glückspilz…

John aún estaba un tanto adormilado, por lo que no habló, solo asintió un par de veces cuando Jake pasó sonriéndole frente a la celda. Ahora que Dave lo piensa, ha habido veces en las que le dice Jade por alguna razón.

Y eso es todo. Lo más importante y que no puede ser ignorado ahora mismo son las tremendas ganas que Dave tiene de tirarse a su dichoso compañero de celda, que resulta está asustado de él.

"Um, ¡Buenos días, Dave!" ¡Puta madre!

Dave trata de ocultar el bulto en sus pantalones cruzando las piernas. Mierda, no sabía que John se levantaba tan temprano. Le lanza una mirada un tanto dura para de decirle que salga, no es que quiera asustarlo más, pero tampoco va a dejar que lo vea así.

Los Striders tienen clase, no van por ahí enseñándole sus erecciones a todo el mundo.

"Oh, estas despierto… ¡Qué bien!" John le sonríe de manera extraña pero aun así linda. Y sí, sigue asustado de Dave por alguna razón. Pero vamos, este chico mato a su padre, no tiene por qué temerle a otro asesino. "¿T-Todavía quieres que nos sentemos juntos…?"

Dave no le da una respuesta, al menos no una verbal. Aún está algo… ¿molesto? acerca de lo que John piensa de él. Se baja de la litera y actúa de la forma más ruda que puede, y trata de ignorar la lindura a su lado.

"¿Dave…?"

El rubio voltea y ve el rostro de su compañero de celda. Sus ojos azules brillan por unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en ellos mientras miran directo al alma del Strider.

"¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Dave?" parecen decirle. "¿Y por qué no puedes conseguir este culo?"

Normalmente lo único que Dave tiene que hacer es dar una sonrisa y un guiño coquetos para que cualquiera caiga ante él, pero John… él definitivamente será un desafío… y una molestia. Es que es en serio, el chico tiene algo que Dave nunca antes había visto en nadie.

Pero antes de que alguna lagrima alcance a desbordarse de sus ojos y caiga o que Dave finalmente le diga algo, los guardias llegan ordenándoles a gritos que se apresuren para el desayuno.

John hace rápidamente lo que le indican, bueno, al menos no es solo a Dave a quien le teme.

Y justo como ayer, y todos los días…

Baja las escaleras…

Hacia la derecha…

Y voila, ¡un deja vu! El estúpido lugar en el que sirven la comida de mierda.

Como es temprano y aun no hay tanta gente, la fila es corta y no tienen que esperar tanto para su turno. La bandeja que le toco a Dave está limpia, así que no tiene que preocuparse por eso. El menú de hoy es leche a poco tiempo de caducar y con panes extremadamente secos cubiertos de…algo. Ugh.

Dave y John salen de la fila con su porción. Dado que la celda de Jake y su hermano está más cerca de la cafetería, ya están en una mesa esperándolos. Dirk parece estar normal, sonríe discretamente al ver a Jake, que está literalmente jugando con su comida.

"Qué onda Dirk. ¿Qué? ¿Sigues sin que te correspondan?"

"Ich werde Sie am Ende"

"Si, sí, yo también te quiero."

"Hola, John. ¿Cómo estás?" Jake susurra algo y se ríe sin razón alguna, o tal vez tenga una, a quien le importa. "¿Descansaste… bien?"

"¡Oh! Um, si…"

"Maravilloso…" Jake vuelve a reír y acaricia el cabello de John. "Un niño siempre debería de tener un periodo de sueño apropiado, eso te llena de energía por las mañanas!"

Claro, ahí estaba Jake. Es más que simplemente aterrador, literalmente apuñalo tanto a prisioneros como guardias y terapistas, se ha manchado la cara y manos de sangre que no era solo suya, de alguna puede manipular a los empleados de la prisión y ha peleado contra el ex-compañero de celda de Dave, el jodido Makara, saliendo con apenas unos rasguños comparado con cómo han terminado otros.

Y además, es su culpa que John se desmayara en su primer día y terminara diciendo esas palabras en frente a Dave.

"Así que, _compañero que da miedo," _Oh, joder NO! ¿En serio va a sacar esa mierda? Dirk le está sonriendo burlonamente, el hijo de puta. "¿Cómo esta John?"

"¿John…? ¿Por qué? ¿No está aquí con nosotros, Dirk…?" Jake pregunta, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. "Deberías de preguntarle a él… esta justo aquí… es más apropiado."

"Por supuesto, Jake" Dirk dice sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona. "John, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Dave? Espero que no sea muy temible para ti.

Dave pudo sentir uno de sus ojos hacer un tic… solo un _poco. _Oh, claro, ¿Por qué no ridiculizar al frustrado hermano? ¡Hagámoslo!

"¡U-Um..!"

"¿Por qué harías… una pregunta como esa, Strider…?... ¿Davey te hizo algo…? Le romperé un meñique, o ambos…"

"¡U-Um!"

"Oh, vamos John, creo que puedes responder esto fácilmente, acerca de Dave. Mataste a tu padre, después de todo. Esto no es nada."

"U-Um, yo-"

"Por favor dímelo John… lo romperé… y te protegeré…"

"B-bueno, veras, ah-¡"

"Y bien John," Dave finalmente le dirige unas palabras al pelinegro, estrechando sus ojos. "¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas de mí?"

Esto toma por sorpresa a John. Se pone pálido.

Como si la presión fuera demasiada para él, se levanta en un flash "¡T-Tengo que irme!"

John se aleja rápidamente del grupo y se dirige al baño. Y Dave se da cuenta de que la frase "Odio cuando te marchas, pero amo verte ir." es bastante precisa. Gracias a dios que Ampora no está viendo ese hermoso trasero irse…

Pero aún hay cosas que necesitan arreglarse entre Dave y esa preciosura ojiazul. La tensión sexual y la frustración en Dave son más que suficiente, no es justo, ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que ha tenido relaciones y aparece este excesivamente lindo compañero bendecido con un glorioso culo como ese…

Eso es, hay un límite para todo, Dave va en camino a cogerse ese culo.

"Voy a ayudarle a John en el baño. Vuelvo en un momento."

"Oh… buena suerte, Strider…"

"Oye, bro, ¿Qué vas a-"

Dave no escucha lo que Dirk tiene que decir porque se va muy rápido. Para su suerte, no hay guardias.

Los Striders no suplican o fuerzan a las personas para conseguirlas. Pero hay excepciones, especialmente si hablamos de John.

Primero, tiene que abrir cuidadosa y silenciosamente la puerta. Afortunadamente esta no rechina, y Dave escucha el sonido del agua caer en un lavamanos, lo que quiere decir que solo están ellos dos~

Alcanza a ver una parte de John… la buena parte baja~

Yup, definitivamente él es una excepción.

"Oh, hombre…" Ah? John está hablando consigo mismo. "¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Qué? Sí, creo que Dave es da algo de miedo, pero-"

"¿Pero qué acerca de mí, lindura?" Okay, Dave camina intimidante mientras John da un brinquito de sorpresa y miedo, cayéndose. "Vamos, puedes decirme, no morderé… muy fuerte."

"¡D-Dave! Y-Yo-"

John trata de levantarse, pero se tropieza y vuelve a caer. Realmente parece asustado. Y no está mirando a Dave, si no a la puerta.

Dave se burla interiormente, divertido que John crea que puede escapar de él, un asesino entrenado. Pero no tiene tiempo que desperdiciar en un intento de escape.

Dave se acerca rápidamente al asustado ojiazul y toma una de sus manos a la vez que empuja a ambos dentro de una cabina.

Sin esfuerzo, Dave cierra la puerta, y con un par de movimientos en John, invierten lugares y ¡Bam!

Dave tiene la linda cara de John contra la puerta de la cabina y su espalda y grandioso trasero en frente de él.

"John, no estabas pensando en escapar de mí, cierto?" Dave le susurra.

John se queja cuando el apretón en su muñeca se vuelve más fuerte. Puede que Dave este siendo un tanto abusivo, pero no hay forma de que un Strider pueda ser convencido fácilmente.

Este puede no ser su estilo usual de tener sexo pero oye, Dave esta frustrado sexualmente y necesita este trasero. Obviamente será gentil. Aun quiere que al menos John lo disfrute. Así que no pondrá su miembro en el trasero de John, va a tener que aflojarlo un poco~

Bueno, no trae lubricante ni nada, por lo que-

"P-Por favor…"

¿Hmm? Dave aleja la mirada del culo Premium y… Oh mierda.

Dave culpa a Dirk por ser un bicho raro del anime por cómo se está sintiendo ahora: todo doki-doki ante esos kawaii lagrimosos ojos uke mirándolo de manera tan moe. En otras palabras, John está a punto de llorar y se ve muy lindo.

Una oleada de culpa golpea a Dave en todo el cuerpo.

Yup, toda esa frustración sexual es conquistada por la culpa y la adorabilidad de John.

"P-Por favor Dave…" John solloza "p-por favor no me lastimes…"

…Joder…

Dave suelta su mano, liberándolo. Abre la puerta de la cabina y retiene a John un poco para que no caiga de cara. Éste último sale corriendo a toda velocidad del baño sin pausa alguna, insinuándole a Dave que sigue siendo un "compañero de celda que da miedo"

… Mierda, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?

Ese chico va a ser su causa de muerte, en lugar de la irónica causa en la era genialmente apuñalado por cientos de espadas de mierda.

Esta esa o la otra en que muere por sofocación en una pila de smuppets.

De todas formas, John será la frustración sexual y el fin de Dave Strider.

* * *

**¡Finalmente esta aqui! **

**Jaja, siento la demora, en serio, no creí que sería tan difícil hacer esto, me enoja mucho que hay unas palabras que no puedo traducir como tal y termina viéndose muy feo y tengo que re-escribir todo un párrafo, así que perdón si algunas cosas como que no suenan correctas, sigo tratando de mejorar eso.**

**Welp, el sig capitulo es desde el punto de vista de John!**


	7. CON VI: Acostumbrándose

CON VI

Acostumbrándose

* * *

Joder, de alguna forma, John pudo escapar!

No tiene idea de como pero hombre, ¡está feliz!

Se había saltado el desayuno, parándose cerca de un guardia y observando el grupo. Dave salió del baño tan solo unos minutos después de que John escapara de ahí y se sentó en la mesa con los demás. Por más hambre que John tuviera, no podría lidiar con Dave ahora mismo.

Pero…

¿Cómo demonios logró escapar? No salió lastimado, y eso debería de bastarle, ¡pero esa es la cosa! John no dio una pelea que explicara porque Dave lo soltó, o cómo se abrió la puerta…

¿Acaso…Dave lo hizo a propósito? ¿Por qué?

"Hey, tarado ¿Qué carajoth ethtath hathiendo?" Es un guardia, es un tanto alto y usa lentes 3D "¿No deberiath de ethtar con loth demath? Thé que la comida apethta, pero eth lo único que tendráth hathta el almuerzo"

"Um, no creo tener el estómago, eso es todo." John responde, está un poco incómodo con el guardia, pero es preferible que un convicto. "Siento que sacan la comida de la basura y la sirven tal cual."

El guardia se carcajea. "A nothotroth también nos toca lo mismo. Tenemoth que comer lo que thea que cothinen los prethoth porque el jefe eth un imbethil thádico."

John también se ríe. ¡El ceceo de este guardia se nota mucho! Ya sabe que es grosero burlarse de eso, ¡pero es que es muy gracioso! Hizo que se olvidara del espantoso sentimiento de estar en prisión.

"Supongo que ambos sufrimos igual…"

Y entonces un incómodo silencio.

Usualmente John sería más hablador y risueño, pero que por lo que sabe, ¡en este lugar podría haber locos asesinos con hachas o algo así!

"Entonthets," Oh, gracias a dios, el guardia está hablando. "Te vi con tu compañero y no pude evitar notar que ethtath incomodo cuando ethtath con él."

Tal parece que John actuó muy obvio, y en su primer día también… Vaya, eso debe parecer muy marica de su parte, ¡pero no es culpa! Puede que no sea la persona más agradable y generosa de aquí, pero el NO mató a su padre, y con todos asumiendo que lo hizo y lo que está ocurriendo... ¡Por supuesto que va a estar abrumado!

Incluso está compartiendo celda con un _asesino._

"Si… no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esto..."

El guardia mira a John y levanta una ceja "¿Matathte a alguien de tu familia y no creeth que podráth acothtumbrarte o thi quiera ethtar aliviado de que te toco un buen compañero de thelda?"

Ahora John es el que mira al guardia "¿Dave es un buen compañero?"

"Mira, he ethtado en ethte lugar por un tiempo ya y he vithto las mierdath que algunoth locoth de aquí thon capathes de hather. Ereth uno de los thuertudoth a loth que no leth tocó vivir con uno de ethoth y de hecho tieneth a alguien que the preocupa por ti."

John parpadea. No puede creer lo que está escuchando.

¡¿Dave se preocupa por él?!

Voltea a ver a donde está el rubio, solo puede verlo de espaldas desde este punto, pero aun así, no parece estar… enojado.

¿Dave es… un buen compañero?

* * *

Okay, tal vez John mira, o más bien "examina" a su compañero.

John tuvo que haberse enfrentado desde antes, ¡pero ahora si no hay vuelta atrás! Su papá siempre le dijo que tenía que permanecer abierto a las situaciones sin importar de qué se tratase…Aunque él mismo no actuó nada abierto cuando John salió del closet…

Como sea, Dave está definitivamente más cuerdo que Jake.

Sí, eso no debería de ser algo bueno, pero Jake últimamente ha estado muy cerca de él y de alguna forma siempre termina estando a su lado, parece que le gusta su cabello porque se la pasa acariciándolo y también que tiene algo respecto a auto-lesionarse, sobretodo sus dedos. Los mordía como si fuera un hábito constante que a su terapista ya no le sorprendía.

Porque sí, en el segundo día de prisión de John, ya tiene un nuevo doctor…

Dave no se muerde los dedos y no va a terapia. El hábito qué él tiene es la piedrita que guarda en sus zapatos. A veces cuando esta aburrido la saca y la arroja al muro.

Y también rapea. A pesar de que John no puede verlo directamente desde su cama de abajo sin que se vea sospechoso, puede escucharlo haciendo rimas. Y hombre, ¡Esos raps sí que son malos!

Había intentado de todo para aguantarse la risa porque le daba miedo como Dave pudiera reaccionar pero- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡En serio son pésimos!

Tuvo suerte de que su risa no sonará muy fuerte.

Y bueno, el arrojar esa piedrita cuando esta de ocioso y sus realmente malos raps hacen al asesino Dave un tanto menos atemorizante y más… humano. Dave es un asesino, pero sigue siendo una persona y no es un psicópata como usualmente los pintan en la TV. En lo que Dave sí se parece en los asesinos de televisión es que de hecho, es muy guapo…

Y además parece que ¡Dave se siente culpable por intentar romperle el brazo!

El rubio no ha intentado invadir su espacio personal y ha mantenido su distancia desde el "incidente", a diferencia de los primeros días en los que se la pasaba rodeando los hombros de John con sus brazos con toda confianza.

Aun así, Dave sigue siendo amable con él, le da bandejas limpias para la hora de la comida, hace guardia en los baños cuando necesita ir, e incluso lo deja jugar con su piedrita cuando la recoge del suelo y la avienta al techo para ver si la atrapa, hasta que se da cuenta que no lo va a lograr y se la devuelve.

¡Y carajo! ¡También le cedió la litera de arriba cuando logro conseguir el valor necesario para pedírselo!

Y por lo que aprendió de las películas, las literas con una parte importante de la vida en prisión!

"Por Dickens, Johny… ¿estás bien?" Jake pregunta "¿Quieres que le aplaste el inoperable melón a éste canalla?"

John parpadea mientras entra en su tren del pensamiento y ve lo que Jake le ha hecho a la terapeuta. Pero…

"Um, es una chica…"

"¿Oh? Creo que puede que no hayas aprendido la lección vital de esta gran casa… ¡Todos los terapeutas son completos sinvergüenzas! ¡Todos hombres!"

John trata de ignorar la sangre en la cara de la terapeuta y se centra en su curiosidad por saber por qué Jake cree que todos los terapistas son hombres.

"¿De qué hablas, Jake? ¿Cómo pueden ser todos hombres?"

Jake se ríe y suelta a la ya inconsciente doctora, dejándola caer al suelo.

"Es muy simple, Jade…Todas las damas son sin duda alguna pura amistad y camaradería sin corrupciones, mientras que los hombres…" Jake se lame los labios, limpiando algo de la sangre que lo mancha. "Los hombres, todos son corruptos… sí, incluso y-yo tambien…"

Y por primera vez, John ve a Jake… llorando.

"Sí… soy escoria… la peor de todas… para e-ella…" El chico ahoga un sollozo. "Lo peor…lo peor que hay…"

Antes de que John pueda decir algo, Jake lo abraza.

Oh dios, oh dios, ¡Hay sangre en él!

¡Hay sangre! ¡Hay sangre en John!

Su papá…todo cubierto...

John empuja a Jake sin importarle si es un psicópata o no. Trata de respirar, pero siente como si la sangre… como si la sangre llenara sus pulmones.

¡Es demasiada sangre!

¡¿Por qué tenía que haber tanta… tanta…

"¿John? ¿Estas-"

"¡N-necesito irme!"

"¿Ah? ¿Tienes que ir al sanitario o algo? ¿Por qué no lo dijis-"

John deja a Jake a mitad de la oración, necesita irse, necesita huir de toda esa sangre.

* * *

John respira hondo.

Se había ido a limpiar a un baño para poder lavarse. Tanto sus brazos y cara están rojos y sus manos le punzan. Luego de un rato finalmente logro quitarse por completo toda la sa… el fluido.

Y ahora que está solo en el baño, tiene tiempo para pensar.

¿Por qué está tan asustado de Dave? Su hermano Dirk da mucho más miedo, y Jake está completamente loco.

Pero Dave…

John suspira.

Definitivamente lo juzgo muy pronto, fue un movimiento muy desconsiderado de su parte.

Porque en serio, no hay nada que Dave haga que le dé una razón para temerle, y lo que ocurrió el primer día solo lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Tal vez sea su propia culpa, el llegar a un lugar como este es bastante abrumador y no puede lidiar con ello, de hecho ahora que lo piensa, aun si un conejito fuera su compañero de celda, se estaría cagando de miedo.

Y no hay que olvidar que Dave es un chico muy guapo y bien parecido…

John vuelve a suspirar.

Si tan solo no fuera un asesino…

Su padre le había dicho alguna vez que hay personas buenas con un mal pasado, y que no debería de ser prejuicioso por ello. Como Vriska, ella había sido una buena amiga, y siguió adelante sin importar que su madre biológica era una verdadera pirata, tenía un brazo robótico y unos ojos extraños, en uno de ellos había 7 pupilas. También tenía una obsesión con las arañas y el número ocho, y así, ella es una de las mejores amigas que John ha tenido.

Incluso le regalo porno gay y un vibrador excesivamente grande cuando salió del closet con ella por accidente. Usualmente lo molestaba con que se buscara un "chico malo" con quien salir ya que él era todo lo contrario.

Así que sí, su papá estaba bien en lo de no juzgar a la gente, aun cuando fue un hipócrita respecto a la homosexualidad de su propio hijo…

Dave es un asesino, pero eso no quita que ha sido bastante agradable y amistoso con él que no debería de asustarse de él solo porque le está costando trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida en prisión.

Y por la forma en la que Dave se ha estado comportando… ¡lo más seguro es que solo quiere ser su amigo!

John deja salir una risita.

¡Claro! ¡Era tan obvio! ¡Dave quiere ser su amigo! Ha sido tan amable con él y nunca le ha hecho nada malo. ¡De alguna forma, esto vuelve a Dave un tonto!

Debería de pedirle disculpas por pensar tan mal de él…

La campana comienza a sonar y hace eco en el baño antes de que una voz hable por el megáfono.

"¡**OIGAN, PENDEJOS! ¡LOS PERDEDORES DE LAS ESTUPIDAS TERAPIAS TIENEN QUE SALIR!**"

John no sabe quién hace estos anuncios, pero vaya que usa un lenguaje muy peculiar… Por lo que había visto en las películas, los que hacían los anuncios siempre lo hacían profesionalmente.

¡Pero es la hora perfecta!

¡Okay! ¡No más miedo!

Es la hora de disculparse con Dave y ¡con suerte le quedara tiempo para jugar algo con él! ¡Tal vez puedan jugar a algo con piedritas! ¡Tal vez incluso- ¡oof!

"¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! ¡Es la perra de los Striders e English!" Oh no, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

"¡Ha! ¡Miren que maricón salió!"

…y este es el tipo de personas a las que debería de tenerles miedo. John trata de esquivarlos y huir, pero alguien lo toma desde atrás ¡Mierda! ¡El tipo es muy fuerte!

"¡Y aquí vemos como el maricón intenta escapar de nosotros!"

Uh oh…

En solo un segundo, John siente como el aliento se le escapa por el golpe que uno de los chicos delante de él le da, otro se le une, y recibe otro golpe y otro y otro! Podía escuchar sus espantosas risas. Al final, pudo sentir el frio, duro, y doloroso concreto en su cara con un último golpe.

"¡Carajo, eso fue fácil!"

"¡Sí, muy fácil!"

"¡La perra ni siquiera puede salvarse a sí mismo!"

John no puede evitar llorar. Esto es mucho peor que cuando Dave intento romperle la muñeca aquella vez. El miedo está volviendo y se está haciendo peor.

"Joooder, ¡miren el culo del marica!"

"Seh, al menos el bastardo demonio tuvo una buena elección."

…¿Qué?

"Oye, cuidado hombre. Es un asesino profesional. Te matará."

"¿Y qué mierdas importa eso? Ese engendro de Satán no va a saber qué es lo que lo va a golpear a él y a esos espantosos ojos rojos que tiene."

¿Está hablando mal del compañero de celda de John?

"Oh miren, la perra se levantó ¿Qué vas a hacer, perrita? Ir llorándole a esos bichos rar-"

_¡Bam!_

John parpadea al ver al tipo que hablaba mierda de Dave caer de espaldas al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada.

…Whoops…

"¡Carajo! ¡La perra le partió la madre!"

"¡Hey! ¡Levántate, hombre! ¡No puedes dejarte vencer por esta perra!"

John trata de escapar de nuevo usando la conmoción, pero algo lo golpea por detrás. Uno de los chicos en el círculo debió de haberle pegado detrás de la cabeza. No cayó inconsciente, pero definitivamente sintió el impacto y dolor de éste.

Otro de ellos lo toma por el cuello de su uniforme con un puño en el aire preparado para estrellarse contra su cara.

"¡Hasta aquí llegaste! ¡Ahora verás!"

John chilla y cierra sus ojos, preparándose para el puñetazo.

Pero no lo sintió. En su lugar escucha algo más. Abre los ojos para ver al chico… siendo golpeado por Jake.

"Ustedes…ustedes…" Jake gruñe, y se ve de lo más enojado que John haya visto a alguien jamás. Su ceño esta fruncido, mostrando sus dientes, y sus ojos… "Ustedes malditos, mezquinos animales, sórdidas moscas, ¡bastardos!"

Solo tomo un parpadeo de John para que Jake se arroje contra su atacante, y ya en el piso lo golpea repetidamente. El alivio que siente dura poco porque otro de los convictos se pone frente a él dispuesto a pelear y- fue arrojado por una patada tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente…

Pero que-

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" John voltea para ver a… Dave.

"U-um… s-si…" John se da una patada en su interior. ¡¿Por qué carajos tartamudeó?! Jake le está sacando la mierda a un tipo y Dave esta solo… mirándolo…

Como si Dave se diera cuenta de que John lo está mirando también, se voltea para ver a otro lado ¿Por qué hace eso…? Oh si, aún debe de sentirse culpable por lo de tratar de romper su muñeca.

John se gira para ver la escena… las personas que lo rodeaban están "dormidos" y se ve que están adoloridos. No se había dado cuenta de que Dirk estaba ahí también, peleando y ganando en una pelea de 3 contra 1 mientras Dave y él están ahí solo mirando…

"Hey Dave…" John comienza, dando un respiro hondo. "Lo siento."

Inmediatamente, Dave voltea a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece que está sorprendido por lo que acaba de decirle.

"¿Entschuldigen Sie mich? Digo, ¿disculpa? Egbert, yo soy el que debería de estarse disculpando, no tú. Quiero decir, mierda, es como un niño agarrando una galleta y la zorra de su padre lo golpea cuando el puto padre pudo haber calmado sus tetas y pedir perdón en lugar del niño ofreciéndose a sí mismo como un raro sacrificio humano para honrar unos smuppets de mierda."

John se ríe con ese final. No tiene idea de que es lo que Dave intenta hacer con esa bizarra metáfora pero hombre! ¡Sí que le levantó el ánimo! John comienza a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Haha! ¿En serio? ¡Haha!"

"Hey, por más linda que la risa sea, no debes de insultar las metáforas de un Strider" Pero John puede ver como su compañero se está sonrojando.

El pelinegro se calma para poder ver mejor a ese Dave nervioso. Bueno, no está exactamente nervioso, ¡pero esta sonrojado! Yup, Dave no da nada de miedo…

"Pero en serio Dave, lo siento, todo lo que hiciste fue actuar natural. Claro, intentar romperle la muñeca a alguien no es algo que se perdone exactamente fácil, pero oye, te perdono con todo y tus tontas divagaciones."

"¿Romper la muñeca…?" Dave pone una cara seria. "¿Y a que le llamas "tontas divagaciones"? Eso fue un sermón divino de un notable asesino Strider, Egbert"

John solo se ríe.

"Estaba abrumado." John responde. "Por todo el asunto de la vida en prisión… creo que lo descargue contigo. Digo, si eres un poco intimidante pero solo querías un amigo!" John no notó la ceja levantada de su perplejo compañero. "Así que… ¡creo que yo también quiero ser tu amigo! Y otra vez, ¡perdón por decir que dabas miedo!"

Dave le sonríe y cruza los brazos. "No hay problema, bro. Perdón por actuar como si tuviera una Stange en el culo solo porque dijiste que daba miedo. No debí de ser un arschloch porque una Füchsin como tú dijo eso. No fue cool de mi parte."

John siente como si un peso se le fuera de encima al abrazar a Dave. Esta feliz de que no tiene a un asesino enojado como compañero de celda. Y dicho asesino no es tan malo realmente. Ósea, hasta le está regresando el abrazo y- ¡eep!

¿En serio Dave está tanteando su trasero?

"No te preocupes, _Liebling, _te protegeré de ahora en adelante~." Dave le susurra. Su cálido aliento está muy cerca del muy sensitivo oído de John… "Solo regresa a tu celda y quédate ahí. Terminaré esto e iré a por ti~"

Dave deja ir a John no sin antes darle un apretón final a su trasero. John está seguro de que su cara está completamente roja ahora… ¡Y Dave le guiña un ojo al irse!

Tal parece que las piernas de John se pusieron temblorosas durante esa interacción, se da cuenta mientras va camino a su celda… Aun puede sentir el aliento de Dave cosquilleando en su oido.

Yup, aún falta mucho a que acostumbrarse.

* * *

**No tienen idea de cuánto amo-odio el vocabulario de Jake…pff**

**Y ahora lo que Karhien dijo en las notas de este capítulo: **

"**De hecho tengo el headcannon de que Jake tiene misandria, osea que odia a los varones mientras idolatra a las mujeres. Aunque tiene sus excepciones."**

**No sé, supongo que de aquí en adelante voy a traducir las notitas de Karhien también, al menos cosas importantes como esto que los ayuden a entender a los personajes mejor.**


	8. CON VII: Dub-Con

CON VII:

Dub-con

* * *

Dirk sabía que había algo mal cuando Dave regresó a la mesa sin el ojiazul. No lo cuestionó verbalmente, pero la acción de levantar una ceja es suficiente para que cualquier asesino profesional Strider entendiera.

Dave no le respondió.

Fue solo cuando Jake hablaba de amistad y protección que pregunto dónde estaba John. Dave no aparto la mirada de su comida.

Como no había rastros de lucha o heridas en Dave, Dirk concluyó que fue algo verbal o psicológico lo que hizo que Dave se sintiera negativamente. Y John estaba relacionado de alguna forma.

El desayuno había terminado y ahora tenían algo de tiempo libre, Dirk se quedó en el baño un rato para lavarse y arreglarse el cabello ya que las pocas horas de ducha que dan no son suficientes para mantenerlo como le gustaría. Como siempre, Jake lo acompañaba mientras se moja con el agua del lavabo.

Había intentado ir en busca de su hermano, pero cuando lo hizo había muchos guardias cerca, y lo que más le molestaba era que Dave lo había estado evadiendo o ignorando.

Fue hasta que Egbert regresó a sentarse con el grupo unos días después que las cosas se pusieron diferentes. Jake le acarició el cabello y le murmuró palabras de cuanto lo había extrañado. Dave también regresó a la normalidad, haciendo sonrisas burlonas casi indetectables cuando veía el rostro de Dirk reaccionando a Jake tocando a _John_.

Bro nunca les enseñó a ninguno de los dos a cómo lidiar con los celos.

Ignorando eso, Dave no parecía estar herido por John o algo así. Lo que sentía era más bien como decepción o algo así. Era como el mismo vulgar y vulnerable sentimiento que había mostrado cuando le había cortado la cabeza al invaluable peluche de Rainbow Dash de Dirk por accidente en una strife con Bro.

En otras palabras, Dave se sentía culpable.

Fue hoy cuando Dirk se había saltado su terapia al convencer a su doctor de que "no se sentía bien" y que necesitaba ir con el doctor o lo que fuera.

Fácilmente encontró a su hermano en una competencia de fuercitas y solo hizo falta un movimiento de cabeza para que éste saliera y se dirigiera a él.

Ni siquiera pudieron acercarse como para hablar porque unos guardias vinieron.

Por supuesto, los Striders tenían que estar separados hasta que la hora de terapia terminara.

Cuando dicha hora pasó, Dirk irónicamente jaló a Dave de la oreja e hizo que lo siguiera, recibiendo toda clase de groserías en alemán por parte del otro Strider.

Jake estaba cubierto de sangre y contemplaba un contenedor de lápiz labial. Lo más probable era que estuviera pensando en su nieta de nuevo.

Cuando los vio, les dijo que John había ido al sanitario. Al escuchar esto, Dave fue inmediatamente a donde el ojiazul, dejando a Dirk aún más curioso, Jake por su parte se mostraba muy calmado, tal vez creyendo que Dave iba a "ayudarle" a John con algo.

Todos lo encontraron rodeado de unos imbéciles problemáticos.

Jake inmediatamente entró en modo de pelea, los Striders también ayudaron.

Claro, Dirk le dio tiempo a Dave para re-ganar su título de Strider y que le hablara a su compañero. Al parecer le fue muy bien, termino consiguiendo un abrazo y un apretón gratis de John.

Ambos Striders salen de la habitación con toda la genialidad después de haber ganado el alboroto que crearon con Jake. Dirk convenció a Jake de dejar de golpear a los chicos e ir a tomar una siesta a su celda. Ahora que están solos, pueden ir a hablar a un lugar más privado.

Los dos se van a un pasillo que las cámaras no alcanzan a ver. Dirk finalmente va a obtener su maldita respuesta.

"¿Qué carajos hiciste?"

"¿Perdón?"

El de ojos naranjas cruza los brazos y le da una fría mirada a su hermano. "¿Qué le hiciste a John? ¿Qué te hizo sentir tan jodidamente culpable?"

Dave chasquea la lengua y desvía la mirada. "No me sentía culpable."

"Aun así ¿Qué carajos pasó? Estuviste de perra depresiva por unos días con ese compañero tuyo ¿Qué te hizo Egbert?"

Dave se inclina hacia atrás y suspira "Okay, tal vez fui un estúpido-"

"¿Y cuando no lo eres?" Dirk se burla.

"¡Si, si, si! Halt den Mund. Ya sé que accidentalmente le he disparado a la víctima equivocada y todo eso. Fick dich."

Por más divertido que sea molestar a su hermano, Dirk en serio quiere saber qué es lo que pasa. "Pero ya fuera de broma, ¿Qué paso?"

Dave vuelve a suspirar. "Bueno, tal vez intente _imponerle_ mi dominancia a John- ¡Pero fallé!"

Dirk se toma un momento para asimilarlo. ¿Acaso Dave acaba de decir que… intentó _violar_ a John?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dirk avanza un paso hacia Dave y le da el golpe más fuerte que pudo… justo en las bolas.

"¡Hijo de- ¡ ¡Scheiße! ¡Bro! ¡¿Qué carajos?!"

"Arschloch, ¿Es que olvidaste lo que Bro nos enseñó de violar? ¡Eso NO se hace!"

"¡Hey!" Dave le grita, esta agachado y cubriendo sus bolas. "¡Además no fue como si fuera completamente non-con, Blödmann! ¡Fue algo más como dub-con!"

"¡Aun así, él no te dio permiso de hacerlo!"

"Hombre, ¿Qué putas? ¡Tú ves animes como esos 24/7!"

"¡Eso es diferente e irónico! ¡Mis animes no se relacionan con la vida real!"

"¡Te cogiste a un chico solo porque se parecía a un personaje de Boku no Pico! Y por cierto, ¡esa mierda sí que da miedo! No entiendo cómo te puedes masturbar con esas porquerías. Es incluso más enfermo que el trauma universal de two girls one cup."

Dirk se recarga en el muro a sus espaldas y ve como su hermano se va recuperando lentamente. Sigue enojado de lo que Dave intentó hacerle a John. Por más "tentador" que pueda ser, el no violar está en el código de los Striders.

"¡Y no iba a penetrarlo! Hasta yo sé que eso es ir demasiado lejos. Hölle, ¡ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente el ir por ese glorioso culo! Solo planeaba darle un buen hand-job, eso es todo."

"Eso no quita que lo forzaste."

"Aja, ya entendí." Dave finalmente deja sus bolas y cruza sus brazos también. "Aprendí mi lección y acepto que merecía el putazo en las bolas por mis acciones y bla bla. Es como el niño que se roba los dulces de manzana hasta que ¡oh coño! El niño tiene dolor estomacal y diarrea."

"¿Ese niño no eras tú?"

"Nein. No lo era."

"En realidad, creo que lo recuerdo." Dirk sonríe. "Estábamos divirtiéndonos en una feria en Texas, Bro tenía planeado tirarse y luego matar a unos empleados y tú-"

"Halt den Mund."

"Y le dijiste a Bro que matara al dueño luego de que dejaste de estar de paranoico de que habían envenenado los dulces y que-"

"¡Y tu tenías un crush en un objeto inanimado!" Dave lo interrumpe y le devuelve la sonrisa. "Lo sentías por ese estúpido pegaso azul de tu serie. Y tu primer beso fue con-"

"Bueno, al menos ambos estamos de acuerdo con que hicimos algo que tal vez o tal vez no lamentemos hasta el día de hoy."

"Y el ver a Bro en un seifuku por primera vez…"

Ambos Striders se estremecen con la memoria. Hubo mucho viento ese día, y parecía que todo mundo podía ver su deslumbrante tanga.

"Entonces, es tut mir lei." Dave dice. "Prisión de mierda, frustración de mierda, y adorables linduras no me dejaron pensar claramente, pero eso también es una excusa de mierda. Como los terapeutas, son mierda. Como la comida, es mierda. Como los prisioneros aquí, son mierda. Este lugar entero es mierda."

Dirk coincide con su gemelo. Estar aquí definitivamente los ha cambiado en algunas cosas. Un ejemplo de ello es en lo que se ha convertido su cabello sin el cuidado que solía darle, también está el que tiene que depender en Dave para conseguir sus cigarros.

"Okay, no voy a castrarte porque al final no le hiciste nada y de alguna forma sigues siendo un Strider."

"¿De alguna forma?" Dave se burla. "_Por favor_ con esta apariencia, no hay duda de que soy cien por ciento Strider."

A Dirk le da gracia y se ríe para sí mismo, y tal vez deja que una risita salga al exterior.

Dave es una perra arrogante, pero es su hermano.

Así que Dirk levanta un puño y Dave lo choca con el suyo. Oh sí. Alles ist vergeben.

"Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer y no le diré a Bro." Dirk concluye.

Dave arruga la nariz y su rostro muestra disgusto. Si, sabe lo que Bro hace y que tan incómodo puede ponerlo. Las pilas de smuppets era lo que más disfrutaba Dirk, mientras que Bro prefería los "abrazos" de Lil Cal.

"No me lo recuerdes."

"Entonces," Dirk le dice mientras ve que hay guardias acercándose. "¿Qué vas a hacer con Egbert?"

La sonrisa regresa a la cara de su hermano. "Bien, en lugar de la apariencia natural de un Strider y el dub-con," Voltea a verlo directamente a los ojos. "Haré lo que hacías antes de prisión."

Los ojos de Dirk se ensanchan. Oh hell no! No estará planeando-

"Voy a hacer que John Egbert se enamore de mí."

¡Scheiße!

Cuando eran el dúo de asesinos, Dirk jugaba el papel de "seductor", mientras que Dave era el "caballero". Dirk podía inspirar la tranquilidad, alivio y calma que Dave no tenía. Él puede mantener expresiones serenas y mostrar emociones que la víctima quiere ver. Aunque nunca le gustó jugar el papel de "hombre encantador".

Gracias a que resulto ser muy talentoso en ello, termino ganándose la fama de destrozar corazones, mientras Dave tuvo más suerte de ser el "Rote Ritter". Eso sí que apestaba para Dirk, porque nadie realmente quería estar con él ya que temían que estuvieran siendo manipulados por sus encantos.

"Bro, es mejor que no pienses en ello." Trata de darle una rápida advertencia. "Dave, te juro que si en serio estás pensando en hacerlo entonces-"

"¡Striders! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo juntos? Apártense en este instante y vayan a sus celdas _separadas_. Gracias a un alboroto de hace rato, todos los prisioneros han sido castigados y deben permanecer en sus celdas por el resto de tiempo libre."

Dirk maldice internamente. No puede dejar que su molesto hermano se haga eso a sí mismo. No solo por la fama que puede ganarse o que tan malo va a resultar ser, está el peligro de que se involucre demasiado."

"Bueno, Wiedersehen Bruder, te veo luego."

"No, no lo harán, Strider."

Dirk suspira y espera que pueda advertirle apropiadamente a Dave mientras son escoltados a sus respectivas celdas.

Dirk también necesita evitar dejar a Dave ver sus animes de romance…

* * *

**El que sigue también será desde el punto de vista de Dirk, pero será un Pro!**


	9. PRO II: Alcohol

_PRO II: Alcohol_

* * *

"_Dave, te toca ir a matar a este idiota."_

"_Genial."_

"_Y Dirk, ven conmigo."_

_Dave hace su saludo de dos dedos y sonríe al marcharse, llevándose su espada y pistola de francotirador consigo. Dirk pone los ojos en blanco viendo que tan emocionado Dave se muestra, él siempre fue el Strider que disfrutaba más la matanza en comparación a los otros._

_A Dirk nunca le gustó del todo la idea de asesinar._

"_**Dirk**__, vámonos." Bro repitió, metiéndose al carro. Dirk lo sigue._

_Una vez dentro se sienta, cruza los brazos y mira por la ventana._

_Bro enciende el auto y arranca, maneja con su música sonando en la radio. Dirk espera unos minutos a que termine la canción para que Bro hable._

"_Conoces a los Lalondes, ¿Cierto?"_

_Dirk voltea a ver a Bro con una ceja levantada, el mayor no quita su vista del camino. "Sí, son nuestros rivales."_

"_Ya no más, vamos a trabajar con ellos. Siguen siendo nuestros rivales, pero necesitamos aliarnos con ellos."_

_Desde luego, Bro no explica por qué ya que quiere explicarle luego junto a Dave. Y tampoco quiere dejar de verse cool mientras conduce. Nunca se cansa de ello._

_Pero entonces hace un giro tan fuerte y repentino, que hace que Dirk se ponga el cinturón de seguridad._

"_¡Bro! ¡¿Qué mierdas?!"_

"_No te aprietes mucho las bragas, Dirk. Solo te estoy llevando a tu destino."_

_¿Qué? ¿En serio están yendo a un lugar? ¿Y por qué solo él? Usualmente trabaja junto a Dave._

"_El Lalonde con el que te encontrarás es llamado "Ro-lal", un hacker profesional. Quiero que uses tus poderes de seducción-"_

"_Bro, no les digas así."_

"_Como sea, solo úsalos y seduce a Ro-lal. No sé si sea un chico o chica, pero oye, Ro-lal sabe de ti y te quiere."_

"_¿Ro-lal me quiere?"_

"_Seh, escuchó de ti y comenzó a buscar tu información como un completo stalker. Parece estar bastante desesperado como para querer conocer a un imbécil como tú."_

_Dirk hace un gesto de enojo. "Vete a la mierda, no me tiro a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino ¿sabes?"_

_Dirk está seguro de que Bro hizo esa vuelta aún más fuerte a propósito. Gracias a Dios que no estaba usando gafas o hubiera sido peor cuando su cabeza se estrelló contra la ventana._

"_¡Bro! ¡¿Que putas?! ¡Otra vez!"_

"_Solo tenía que tomar un giro aquí, eso es todo."_

_Dirk se recarga en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados y murmurando insultos en alemán. No va a desperdiciar su tiempo discutiendo con Bro, de todas formas es imposible ganarle. _

_Hm, están en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Ro-lal debe ser lo suficientemente inteligente para querer que se encuentren aquí. A la policía no le importa lo que ocurra en este lugar. Dave y Dirk podrían matar un total de cinco hombres tan ebrios que apenas pueden caminar, tres alcohólicos don nadie, seis adictos al crack y un peón de algún grupo criminal y a nadie le importaría._

"_Ah, sí, Ro-lal dijo que podías llevar un arma contigo, pero no muy grande."_

_Huh, al parecer Ro-lal también sabe cómo inspirar confianza. Cualquiera que dijera sin armas probablemente estaría tratando de jugarles una trampa, y pueden contar con que __**todos**__ los Striders irían entonces a matarlos._

"_Ya la tengo." Dirk responde y se da una palmada en la pierna derecha, para que se escuche que lleva ahí su arma. A diferencia de los otros asesinos, Dirk guarda su arma en la parte interior de sus muslos, en lugar de afuera, donde la gente usualmente inspecciona o pueden notar si ponen mucha atención._

"_Bien, llámame cuando acabes o si estas en peligro. Si realmente se va a la mierda, llama a Dave."_

"_Aja, si, si, ya entendí."_

"_Y si consigues sexo, envíame un mensaje."_

"_¡Bro!"_

_Bro se burla. "Me críticas porque me gustan los hombres mayores, pero ni tu ni Dave follan mucho, aun considerando que están en sus mejores años. Le pagué un buen dinero a esas prostitutas para que pudieran perder sus virginidades y que usaran su verga lo más que puedan."_

_Dirk rueda los ojos. Aun no puede creer que ese haya sido su regalo para su cumpleaños 16._

"_Solo estoy buscando a quien sea que valga la pena y merezca probar a un Strider."_

"_Buena respuesta. Ahora ve a disfrutar y tírate a Ro-lal si puedes."_

_Dirk asiente y sale del carro, listo para lo que sea que lo espere. Esta entrenado para lidiar con este tipo de mierdas y-_

"_¡Adiós, cariño! ¡Cuídate y no hables con extraños!"_

…_Maldita sea Bro, tenía que decirlo en voz alta, y en español también._

_Dirk suspira e inspecciona el bar/burdel/lo que sea. Definitivamente no es un bar gay. Bro no necesitaba saber que tan "extravagante" puede ser Dirk, de todas formas no es muy importante._

_Así que, ¿Este es el lugar en el que Ro-lal lo quiso encontrar?_

_Apesta a mierda, alcohol y crack._

_Oh bueno, Dirk se acoplará. Se pone sus geniales e irónicas gafas triangulares y entra al lugar. Al hacerlo, es ensordecido por algo que suena como dubstep a todo volumen, cegado por colores neón demasiado brillantes, y acosado por perras desesperadas que tratan de obtener algo._

_En serio, Dirk ve a una chica teniendo sexo en frente de todo el público y nadie le presta atención. Las uñas postizas de ella arañan la espalda desnuda del sujeto mientras él la penetra sin importarle si ella disfruta o no._

_Patético._

"_Hey, hey, ¿Tú eres Dirk Strider?" Dirk voltea para ver a alguien que definitivamente no es un hacker y menos Ro-lal. "¿Quieres trabajo? Tengo un trabajo para ti. Necesito que mates a alguien de la alta sociedad, se llama James Egbert."_

_Nope, definitivamente no es Ro-lal. Es solo uno de esos clientes desesperados, del tipo de hombres de negocios que fueron despedidos recientemente y quieren venganza y sangre, pero no tienen las suficientes bolas o locura para hacerlo por ellos mismos. Si, Dirk no planea aceptar la oferta de este marica._

"_¡V-vamos! ¡Te pagaré! ¡Muy bien! S-solo mata a James Egbert, ¡Por favor!"_

"_No, no lo haré." Dirk dijo en español, alejándose del desesperado hombre. De ninguna manera un Strider aceptaría hacer un trabajo para un patético cobarde como él._

"_¡P-Por favor! ¡Solo hazlo! ¡Te daré todo! ¡Todo, te digo! ¡Te daré dinero! ¡Te daré mis valores! Te daré… a mi esposa?"_

_El imbécil entró completamente en la dirección equivocada. "¡S-sí! ¡Mi esposa! Es muy hermosa. ¡Muy hermosa! ¡T-Te hará pasar muy buenos ratos- muchos buenos ratos! ¡Lo juro!"_

_Dirk lo mira, asqueado de lo que está escuchando. El tipo no sabe que el Strider ya tiene su mano en su arma, con silenciador y todo, listo para dispararle justo en la puta garganta._

"_¿Por qué __**carajos**__ me ofrecerías a tu esposa? Te casaste con ella."_

_Y entonces el pendejo realmente sonríe. "No-No te preocupes. ¡Tengo a mi hija! ¡n-no es una virgen, pero la tiene estrecha! Yo lo sé, mis amigos también lo sabe- _

_Dirk le dispara. No hubo pánico, con todas las drogas y el molesto dubstep en el aire. El bastado lo merecía. Dirk regresa el arma a su lugar después de que se enfría y se aleja del tarado ahora muerto sin levantar sospechas._

_Con las cegadoras y sofocantes luces, las personas creerán que el hombre simplemente se desmayó por exceso de alcohol o de lo que sea que la gente se meta aquí._

_Se dirige a la barra del bar, es irónico que sea el único lugar más o menos tranquilo que haya. La mayoría de los que están sentados en los bancos son mierdas depresivas que se la pasan quejándose de no quedarse o mantener su empleo y fuman y toman hasta que alcancen niveles críticos de intoxicación o hasta que el cáncer de pulmón los mate._

_Pero como no hay nada mejor que hacer, Dirk solo se sienta en uno de esos bancos y busca por alguien sospechoso que pueda ser Ro-lal. Además, trae un beneficio con él, que es la única cosa verdaderamente calmante de este lugar de mierda. Gracias a Dios que trajo una cajetilla de cigarros, necesita algunos._

"_Así que, mataste a un hombre en púbico —publico. Que rudo."_

_Dirk se gira para encontrarse con una atractiva rubia de ojos rosas. Lleva ropa floja y aun así da aire de sofisticada con una bufanda morada alrededor de su cuello, usa lápiz labial negro en sus sonrientes labios y sostiene en una mano una copa medio-llena de martini. Ella debe de ser a quien busca._

"_¿Ro-lal?"_

_La chica se ríe y le da un gran sorbo a su martini._

"_Yup, y tú eres Di-Stri. Más guapo que en esas fotografías. Eres muy calienfe —caliente." La chica se burla de su propio error de pronunciación. "Mi nombre es Roxy, Roxy Lalonde, y tengo un trago —trato para ti."_

_Dirk baja su mano. No está preparándose por completo para pelear, ya que tiene que encargarse de seguir viéndose cool. Asiente para que la rubia continúe. Ella solo ríe._

"_Hay una pandilla, el Midnight Crew, han sido una maleta —molestia para nosotras. Tienen cuadro —cuatro miembros, pero con muy buenas habilidades."_

"_No me digas, necesitas que los terminemos."_

_Roxy se ríe de nuevo y toma lo último de su martini. "Yup, las Lalondes usualmente no van haciendo matanzas, y ellos han estado robando buenas cantidades de bimero —dinero de nosotras. Rosey se encargará de hablar con ese lindo mico —chico Davey para que todos los riders —Striders se mantengan informados._

_Roxy mira a Dirk con una mano en su cadera y la otra aun con la copa de martini._

"_Entonces… ¿Quieres hacer un trago –trabo –trato?" Se vuelve a reír._

_Dirk aleja su mano de su arma y se cruza de brazos. No suena como un mal trato, y sería beneficioso para los Striders deshacerse de la competencia…_

"_¿Qué hay para nosotros?"_

"_Que fiel —bien que preguntas." De alguna forma Roxy ya consiguió otra copa de martini. Le da un gran trago y saca su teléfono. "Encompré —Encontré tus datos aquí y ahí, aunque te doy crédito por esconder el obvio hecho de que eres un asesino, lol."_

_Le muestra a Dirk la imagen en su teléfono. Este se pone rígido y asiente. No hay forma en que Dirk pueda rechazar esto. Es una de sus más grandes debilidades de todos los tiempos…_

"_Bien, señorita Lalonde, "Dirk responde con su tono de voz profesional y apasionado. "Creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo."_

_Roxy se ríe y estrecha su mano con un firme apretón._

_¿Cómo podía rechazar un peluche de Rainbow Dash?_

* * *

"¡Strider! Hay un regalo para ti. Aunque ninguno para ti, chico."

Dirk ignora al drogadicto de su compañero de celda y va con el guardia que tiene el paquete.

Desde que lo capturaron, se la ha pasado horrible. Lo separaron de su gemelo y esta prisión es aún peor que de la que escaparon, con su estúpida alta seguridad y el payaso drogadicto con quien le tocó celda.

"La chica dijo algo acerca de ser tu cumpleaños, así que disfruta lo que sea que el regalo es. Te dejaré tenerlo."

A Dirk realmente no le importa si el guardia se va o si el drogadicto está observándolo o no. Solo tiene sospechas de que alguien realmente le haya dejado algo en su cumpleaños. Bro ya le había dado un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor de calidad. ¿Quién más le daría un regalo a un asesino que no puede dejar de fumar?

Dirk fácilmente abre el empaque, no tiene mucha cinta adhesiva que se lo complique.

Se sorprende por lo que ve.

El regalo es una botella de vodka que parece ser muy cara con una nota rosa atada…

Dirk lee la nota.

**Hola, Di-Stri,**

**Feloz *Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Crei que sepia *seria bonito que t diera algo pursonl *personal de mi parte. Espro q t guste! ;)**

**-Ro-lal**

**P.D. No t preocupes x Davey, Rosey ya c encargo de el!**

"Oye… ¿Q-Que es lo que te dieron? ¿Alcohol? ¿De quién? ¿U-un chico? ¿Una chica…?"

Dirk sonríe cálidamente y responde.

"No, es de una muy buena amiga…"

* * *

**Amo a Roxy como no tienen idea.**

**El que sigue también es un pro.**


	10. PRO III: Afuera

_Pro III: Afuera._

* * *

"_Papá, ¿Qué hay afuera?"_

"_¿A qué te refieres, hijo?"_

_John se muerde un labio y se mueve ansiosamente. "Que qué hay afuera. Nunca he salido de casa y-"_

"_**John.**__" Papá dice, y John deja de moverse inmediatamente. "¿De dónde sacaste este libro acerca de la escuela? Ya deberías de saber que la escuela no es para ti, además, tu eres…"_

"_educado en casa…" John responde con el ceño fruncido. No le gusta que le enseñen en su hogar._

_Por lo que ha leído de esos libros, ahí hay muchos niños de su edad que no son sirvientes. Los sirvientes son amables, pero no tienen el tiempo para jugar a escondidas o videojuegos tanto como a él le gustaría._

"_Hijo, siempre estoy orgulloso de ti, y ser educado en casa es un privilegio para niños __**muy**__ especiales. Estoy orgulloso de que tú seas uno de esos estudiantes privilegiados, pero sobretodo mi hijo. Aun cuando no lo entiendas por ahora, el ser educado en casa es lo mejor para un niño, especialmente para ti."_

_John deja escapar un suspiro. Sigue sin entender porque es tan especial que tiene que ser educado en casa._

"_Okay…"_

_Papá sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Ahora apresúrate y haz la tarea que te dio tu profesor. Yo necesito ir a trabajar."_

"_¿De nuevo?"_

"_No te preocupes hijo, tienes a una de las sirvientas a tu disposición si te llegas a sentir solo."_

_John vuelve a suspirar. Las sirvientas están bien pero… él quiere jugar con Papá, no que le ordene a una de las empleadas que lo haga por él y un pastel de disculpas cuando regrese._

"_Está bien…"_

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo."_

_John observa su padre subir las escaleras para ir a su oficina privada a la que John no puede entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia… Siempre se preguntó que es lo que había dentro, pero nunca pudo averiguar porque los sirvientes siempre mantenían a un guardia vigilando y también estaba asustado de que su papá se enterara. Papá podía dar un poco de miedo junto a todos esos adultos..._

_Otro suspiro…_

_John corre por uno de los pasillos, recibiendo saludos de los ocupados sirvientes. No tenía ganas de hacer su tarea. El conocía un pequeño secreto de esta casa. Había una habitación con un una muy, muy grande ventana por donde se ve lo que hay afuera de la casa, el exterior…_

_Si tiene suerte, logrará llegar a la habitación sin que nadie lo note._

_El aliento se le escapa. No importa cuántas veces lo vea, el exterior es tan bonito…_

_Había un montón de árboles y arbustos. Era el jardín delantero, con flores, frutas e insectos fascinantes por todos lados. Pero John podía ver más allá del jardín, podía ver… la __**ciudad**__. Era un grupo de altos edificios, grises de día y brillantes de noche. No sabía mucho de la cuidad, pero aun así lo ponía curioso el preguntarse que había en ella._

_¿Por qué no podía salir?_

_¿En serio era tan malo allá fuera?_

_John mira la lejana ciudad donde los carros, escuelas, niños de su edad y personas que no hornean pastel están…_

_En serio, lo que más desea, incluso más que jugar con su papá o tener un día libre de pasteles es salir y jugar fuera ¿Es mucho pedir?_

_A veces…_

_John desearía no ser tan especial._

_Lo único que ser especial le ha traído a John es… estar completamente solo._

* * *

"¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti!"

John sonríe mostrando sus brackets azules y verdes. Claro, tenía que haber pasteles, muchos pasteles.

Todos los sirvientes, trabajadores y criadas fueron invitados y están presentes en la fiesta. Y por supuesto, no hay ningún otro niño aparte del cumpleañero.

Pero John trata de ignorar eso mientras sopla para apagar las velitas. Como deseaba tener amigos de su edad. O bueno, al menos más jóvenes que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí. En serio, no pide mucho.

Todos los "invitados" le cantan mientras el solo les sonríe amablemente.

Sus regalos eran los de siempre.

Hay una televisión nueva para remplazar la "vieja" en su cuarto aunque nunca vea TV realmente. Hay videojuegos en los que pasará la mayoría de su tiempo a solas y que no volverá a tocar cuando los termine. Hay ropa hecha por compañías reconocidas y cosas que le quedan bien. Y hay otras cosas que son más que nada de los gustos de su papá.

"De nuevo, feliz cumpleaños hijo." Papá lo felicita y le pone pastel frente a él. No era una rebanada de pastel, no, es un pastel entero de tres leches con mucho glaseado que le provoca dolor de cabeza.

"¡No papá! ¡No más pastel!"

"Oh, solo uno más hijo."

"No papá, estoy lleno ¡si doy otra mordida voy a explotar!"

Por fortuna, eso hizo que Papá dejará de insistir. ¡Y John no podía estar más emocionado! ¡Había encontrado una forma de salir de casa!

Papá se va a hablar con un caballero con lentes raros mientras John piensa en el pasaje secreto que encontró. Quien sabría que hay una salida secreta con su ventana siendo fácilmente abierta con un poco de ayuda y un árbol al que puede treparse para bajar.

"Muy bien todo mundo, la fiesta se acabó. Pueden regresar a sus rutinas. Si se les ofrece algo, estaré en mi oficina. Y John, ve a disfrutar tus nuevos regalos."

"¡Sí papá!"

"Muy bien hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Ya sabes qué hacer si te llegas a sentir solo…"

"Ir con una sirvienta, lo sé papá."

Papá asiente y se marcha a su aun misteriosa oficina. Todos los sirvientes ya se quitaron sus gorritos de fiesta y se fueron a retomar sus labores. Algunos de ellos se ponen a limpiar los restos de la fiesta. Nadie le presta atención a John mientras corre porque esta simplemente yendo a su "habitación."

John saca el pasador que recogió del suelo de uno de sus cajones y entre risitas de entusiasmo y travesura, abre la ventana. Una ráfaga de viento choca contra su rostro mientras el da un gran respiro de aire fresco. Con suerte, no se caerá…

Va rama por rama, calculando el peso que soportan acercándose a una más fuerte y grande. Esto está yendo bien… solo hace falta un brinquito…

Y… ¡ahora!

John se aferra a la rama y da un gran suspiro. ¡Gracias a Dios lo hizo! Había leído que caídas de árboles solían terminar con visitas al hospital.

Ahora solo tiene que llegar hasta el tronco y…

"Bro, ¿Cómo es que ya tenemos dieciocho –mayores de edad ¿no?- y tenemos que esperar afuera mientras Bro se "ocupa de los negocios?". Es una mierda."

John se sorprende al ver dos extraños – ¡extraños guapos! Uno tiene unos ojos raros que le recuerdan a las mandarinas por su naranja, el otro tiene ojos rojos. Los rojos despiertan más interés en John al verlos desde la rama en que esta.

¿Por qué están aquí? Ningún trabajador les dice nada y solo los ignoran. ¿Tal vez Papá tiene que ver con ellos?

Los extraños comienzan a hablar en farfullas extrañas que suenan duras y exigentes y geniales… ¿No es un lenguaje secreto como el que usan los alemanes en esas violentas películas que uno de los sirvientes ve a escondidas? A John realmente le gustaba ese soldado estadounidense que aparecía en uno de esos films aun cuando el villano siempre es el mismo chico malo con el pequeño y gracioso mostacho que…

_¡Snap!_

Uh oh…

"Hey, ¿escuchas eso, Timaeus?"

"Se supone que lo digas en alemán, arschloch."

_¡Snap!_

"Hey, ¿Qué carajos está haciendo ese niño en ese puto árbol?"

_¡Snap! ¡Snaaaaaaap!_

"¡Mierda! La rama se esta rompiendo ¡Niño! ¡No te muevas!"

_¡SNAP!_

John se encontró gritando con todo lo que le dejaron sus pulmones mientras la "fuerte" y grande rama cae junto con él.

Y entonces todo se vuelve oscuro…

* * *

**Según Karhien y algunas investigaciones que hizo en la bio del Tumblr de convictstuck y el wiki de MSPA , Dave es 4 años y 8 meses más grande que John en este fanfic. Y pues no se, dijo que tal vez seria importante, asi que aqui yo se los pongo.**


	11. CON VIII: Tosiendo

CON VIII

Tosiendo.

* * *

"¡Strider! ¡English! ¡Despierten! ¡Ya es hora del desayuno!"

Jake se ríe y se levanta.

Solo ha pasado un día desde la pelea y ya todo está normal. Aunque hay un cambio, un buen cambio que está ocurriendo.

Como cualquier otro día en esta endemoniada prisión, Jake es esposado para que no se "desate" contra los guardias. Pero en serio, los guardias deberían de saber guardarse sus sucias extremidades para ellos. Deberían de saberlo después de lo que le paso la vez pasada…

Dirk no necesitaba esposas pero los guardias sacan sus armas como si trataran de demostrar dominancia.

Pero ambos escuchan lo que les dicen. Pronto, pero no tan pronto, van a escapar. Estarán en el exterior y Jake ira por él… por ese _hombre. _Lo apuñalará, lo destripará, y tendrá su dulce, dulce venganza por su querida, querida Jade. Pronto, pero no tan pronto…

"¡Ugh! ¡Cómo apestan! No puedo creer que el regulador quiera ahorrar agua…"

La hora de la ducha no estaba nada cerca ya que había unos problemas con las tuberías y el regulador, aquel misterioso hombrecillo, había reportado que necesitaban ahorrar agua. Era algo molesto, pero no era suficiente hombre como para que Jake lo odiara. Jake disfrutaba las quejas de los otros por qué tan irrazonable era. La hora del baño parecía ser una cosa preciosa para todos los que vivían aquí.

Aunque era lamentable que Dirk también necesitara bañarse.

"¡English! ¡Apresurate! ¡Me vere obligado a usar fuerza si no te mueves!"

Jake gruñe. El nuevo guardia –Si, definitivamente es nuevo –es un tanto molesto –muy molesto…

"Hey, ten cuidado, Hansford, este es Jake English. No quiero perder a otro."

"Por favor, es solo otro enfermo loco. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacerme?"

Jake podía ver a Dirk, quien sabe que Jake no es así y que cobrará venganza. Jake siempre obtiene su venganza. Lo hará con este tal Handsford y lo hara con _él. _Jake lo hará.

Por ahora debe caminar, pero vaya que tendrá venganza…

* * *

El desayuno paso sin nada fuera de lo común. La querida Jade –John no habló mucho pero Dave ha sido muy amable por alentarlo – ¡incluso le da cumplidos a veces! Dave es tan amable con el dulce y apreciado John…

Y entonces toca terapia.

John tiene que ir a un lado, a un lado sin Jake…

Incluso la sencilla tortura del nuevo terapeuta no lo dejo satisfecho. El doctor había intentado ser una mujer –intentó no ser un hombre para que Jake confiara en él –pero todos los terapeutas son hombres. Era un hecho muy simple… pero nunca aprendían.

Todo lo que Jake tuvo que hacer fue dislocar uno de sus brazos y asfixiarlo para que tomara una corta siesta. La llave estaba en su bolsillo derecho. Jake sale del maldito cuarto de terapia. Fue como cualquier otro día…

Pero primero…

"En serio, Hansford, ¡Abre los putos ojos! English no es solo un preso al que le apuntas con tu arma y ya. Es peligroso."

Jake escucha una repugnante carcajada. Es él…

"¿Qué carajos está mal contigo, Joe? No deberías de acobardarte tanto solo porque un loco es agresivo."

"English no es así…" El viejo Joseph está bien, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no meterse con Jake y no era tan hombre como para que lo odiara tampoco, aun con esa barba… "English no es cualquier revoltoso que sacaron de las calles y que fumaba mucha hierba. Él era decente –incluso un tanto rico."

"¿En serio? ¿Ese imbécil rico?"

"Si, su abuela fue una especie de tiradora profesional que gano muchos concursos y dicen que le dejo la mayoría de su herencia."

"¿Y qué? Tenía algo de dinero, de seguro se lo gastó en mujeres y alcohol."

"No… no fue así, Hansford…" Jake podía escucharlo soplando… sacando el humo de su cigarro. A Dirk le gustaba fumar, tal vez le consiga una cajetilla. "Se lo gastó en una niña –su sobrina, creo, por lo que he escuchado de sus ex -terapeutas."

"No me la creo."

"No, es verdad Hansford, gastó toneladas de dinero para mimar a su sobrina porque su hermano o hermana no la quisieron."

Jake no pudo evitar sonreír, sonreír muy grande. Joseph es decente, si, muy decente, por no referirse a su preciosa Jade 'mocosa' u otras cosas como hicieron los otros bastardos. Sí, Joseph no necesitaba irse aún…

"Todo ese dinero… ¿por un mugre niño?" Sí, este Hansford tiene que irse –debe irse ahora mismo… "Mierda, si tuviera ese dinero no estaría en este puto lugar con mis padres pensando que soy un fracaso."

Hubo una pausa, una silenciosa y abrasadora pausa… La sonrisa de Jake solo se va haciéndose más grande.

"Bill…" Joseph dice. "Tienes suerte de estar aquí como guardia. Si no fuera por tu hermano, serías un convicto más."

"¡Esa mujer es una puta mentirosa! ¡Nunca la golpeé! ¡Ni una vez! ¡Ni siquiera la toque! ¡Solo quería atención y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a lloriquear con los policías!"

Jake se acerca, observando a Joseph y al _hombre_ que es ese Bill Hansford… tiene que irse, irse de una buena vez. Después de su primer encuentro con ese hombre, Jake se ha preparado para obtener su venganza. Tiene práctica con otros hombres espantosos y este será un trabajo fácil… Solo usará palabras para eliminarlo.

"¿Englith? ¿Qué ethtath hathiendo aquí?"

Jake se ríe, sabe quién es ese guardia, un buen compañero y amigo de Dirk, es el que les está ayudando a escapar.

"Hola Captor," Jake le susurra de regreso, sin apartar la vista de su objetivo. "Dime más de este… nuevo guardia, Bill Hansford…"

"¿Hanthford? Eth un hijo rechathado que tiene unos thenadoreth por padre y hermano."

"¿Y esa mujer de la que habla?"

"Fue acuthado por intento de violathión por thu ex."

Jake gruñe. Hansford debe de irse inmediatamente.

"¿Englith? No vath a atacarlo ¿verdad? Thrider no quiere que te metas en líos, sabes."

Jake mira a Sollux. Es un hombre, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo odie, le gustan las conversaciones que llegan a tener, pero no hay forma en que deje a nadie entrar a su mente o corazón después de lo que ocurrió con su amada Jade. Dirk es en quien más "confía" pero él le prometió que lo ayudaría a conseguir su venganza.

Jake deja salir risitas y toma la corbata de Sollux. Podía ver sus dicromáticos ojos al acercarlo a sí.

"¿Podrías…" Jake comienza. "¿Podrías ayudarme y… sacar a Joseph de ahí? Sería de muchas ayuda… sí, de mucha ayuda…"

Jake deja ir al guardia. Captor siempre había sido un camarada con Dirk –especialmente con Dirk. Hubo una vez cuando Jake quiso matarlo pero Dirk lo quitó de encima de Sollux. Fue un tonto error. Jake creyó que Captor estaba intentando algo con Dirk. No sabía que pero lo puso lo suficientemente enojado como para golpearlo, tirarlo y sofocarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que harás, Englith?"

Jake se ríe aún más. "Facil… voy a hacer que ese Hansford… _se vaya."_

* * *

"_Abuelo…"_

"_¿Si, Jade?"_

"_¿Por qué... por qué mis padres no me quieren?"_

_Jake gira la cabeza y mira a Jade. Han sido tan solo unos días desde que asumió el papel de su guardián. Pensó que Jade le haría esa pregunta mucho más tarde. Estaban en el zoológico, sentados en una de las oxidadas bancas disfrutando helados que por el calor estaban a medio derretirse. Jade había querido uno de fresa y Jake uno de vainilla._

"_¿Por qué te gustaría saber, Jade?"_

_Jade se mueve inquieta y muerde su labio inferior. "Bueno… nunca llegué a saberlo… Y-yo…"_

"_No seas tímida, nunca te odiaría o lastimaría, si es lo que te preocupa. Vamos, dime." Jake afirma y le da palmaditas a Jade en el hombro._

"_Q-quiero saber… que es lo que hice para que no me quieran… No quiero que nunca nadie mas no me quiera…"_

_Jake suspira y la abraza. Es tan dulce, linda y preciosa. Solo gente horrible no vería lo pura que es._

"_No es tu culpa, la verdad es que nunca fue tu culpa."_

"_¡¿En serio?! P-pero—"_

"_¿Alguna vez te he contado de mi… padre?"_

"_¿De tu papi? No, nunca…"_

_Jake respira hondo antes de hablar. "Bien, él nunca me quiso… De hecho, ¡Creo que me odia!"_

"_¡¿Odiarte a ti?! ¿Por qué?"_

_Jake se encoge de hombros y lame las gotas de helado que se desbordan del cono. "Solo lo hacía… intenté muchas cosas para que me quisiera, o que tan solo me prestará atención, pero nunca lo hizo… simplemente me odiaba…"_

"_¿Pero por qué? ¡La gente no puede solo odiar a otros sin tener una razón!"_

_Jake baja la mirada y frunce el ceño. Se alegra de que Jade sea tan inocente y no sepa qué clase de horribles personas hay en el mundo… Él se encargará de criarla con todo el amor de su corazón. Nunca será como su padre…_

"_No lo sé Jade… realmente no lo sé." Jake come más de su helado. "Tal vez las personas son como los monos, a veces se comportan como bananas."_

_Por suerte, Jade se ríe con eso._

"_¿Eso significa que iremos a ir a ver los monos después?"_

_Jake sonríe. Podía ver la esperanza y alegría en sus ojos. Esta tan emocionada por ver unos primates saltando y yendo de un lado a otro._

"_Si quieres, Jade."_

_Y tal vez, Jake la llevará a ver a los lobos. A lo mejor y le llegan a gustar tanto como a él._

* * *

"Mierda, ¿Escuchaste? El nuevo guardia intentó suicidarse. Escuche que fue la culpa de English."

"Si hombre, por lo que escuche el imbécil trató de imponérsele e English fue a tirarle un montón de mierda psicológica."

"No mames."

"Hey, English es uno de los alphas en este lugar, no estoy sorprendido."

Jake se ríe al ver al grupo de hombres poniéndose tensos mientras hablan. Sabían que no debían de meterse con English. Era una desdicha para muchos que no tuviera una camisa de fuerza y que además pudiera caminar "libremente" con los otros prisioneros. Pero es que esta ese rumor sin resolverse de que el pelinegro causó la repentina desaparición del sujeto que en realidad planeaba ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

Pero él necesita algo de ellos… tienen algo que él necesita…

"¿Qué tal? ¿Tendrán algún cigarro con ustedes? ¿Una cajetilla, tal vez?"

Uno de ellos le da inmediatamente la caja, le da dos, de hecho. Jake se rie y toma la generosa oferta. Va a recordar esto, y tal vez le regresé el favor –si no le hace nada a él o a Dirk o a John. Esto debería de ser suficiente para su compañero de celda… Siempre le ha gustado fumar…

A Jake realmente nunca le agradó esa actividad. Lo hacía toser demasiado cuando Dirk le ofrecía alguno.

Se dirige a su celda con los cigarros, donde se encuentran Dave y John.

"Te lo digo Egbert, nein. Estos no son cigarros que simplemente das."

"Geez, cálmate Dirk. Aquí, toma uno John."

Jake sonríe, Dave es tan amable con preciado y dulce John. Parece que a Johnny también le gusta fumar. Está bien, Jake ya se ha acostumbrado a-

¡Cough! ¡Cough!

¡¿p-pero qué-?!

¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡COUGH!

"Oye, Jake, ¿estás bien?" Dirk le pregunta pero cuando se acerca a él, Jake vuelve a toser.

Oh cielos ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!

Jake pensaba que ya se había acostumbrado al humo. Sí, tenía un poco de problemas para respirarlo pero era solo una pequeña cosa que no le costaba trabajo hacer. Pero con el humo extra, ¡Esta tosiendo demasiado! ¡Es tan desconcertante! Puede sentir su rostro quemándole por la mortificación y la excesiva contaminación de más.

¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡COUGH!

"Jake ¿Qué pasa?"

¡Cough!

"L-Lo siento mucho Strider. Es –"¡Cough! "Es solo el humo extra de los cigarros. Creo –" ¡Cough! ¡Cough! "C-creo que…" ¡COUGH!

Antes de que Dirk pueda hacer más preguntas Jake se aleja del humo. ¡Fue peor que la vez en que Dirk le ofreció uno! ¡Pero que humillante!

Jake salió de la celda, tosiendo a causa de sus malditos pulmones tan delicados. Siempre se queda con Dirk y su hermano ya que todos son compañeros para escapar. Claro que ese solo es el plan principal, hay otros planes aquí y allá que necesitan hacer para lograr hacerlo. Puede que Jake no entienda algunos pero confía en Dirk.

"Hey English… ¿Aun tosiendo?"

Jake voltea para ver… a un Dirk preocupado.

Ah… Jake acaba de tener una especie de ataque de tos enfrente de los Striders y el dulce John solo porque no puede soportar que fumen. ¡Y todavía tiene los ojos llorosos y la nariz toda roja!

"Estoy bien Strider… solo un pequeño problema…" ¡Cough! "Eso es todo…"

Dirk lo mira por un momento, da un suspiro y se sienta a su lado. Aun había humo pero no era tanto como para afectar a Jake.

"Sabes, puedes actuar como Mensch si quieres. Pero no eres el brutal verrückt que la gente cree –y sigues apestando en el asunto de asesinar." Dirk le dice. Su mirada mandarina ahora está enfocada en el pedregoso y aburrido techo por alguna razón. "Si el humo te molesta tanto, haré que uno de nosotros pare. Eres Erforderlich para el equipo."

Jake lo sintió. Jake puede sentirlo. Esa familiar sensación en su pecho. ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Eso son disparates! Todos los sentimientos, todos esos inútiles sentimientos eróticos son solo problemas! No puede hacer esto. ¡No puede hacerle esto a Dirk! ¡No puede! Pero…

"Gracias Dirk," Jake comienza a morderse su dedo meñique. "Tal vez deberíamos de hablar de esos planes que tú y Dave tienen –hay muchas cosas que aún tenemos que resolver."

Dirk realmente le muestra una sonrisa. "Sí, hablaremos de eso… pero Nicht mehr Beißen –no más mordidas."

Jake se ríe.

Tal vez un día, quizás antes de que todos escapen de aquí…

Jake tiene que quitarse de encima estos sentimientos que tiene hacia Dirk…

* * *

**TENIA que publicar algo en este día, para que quede claro, hoy se legalizo el matrimonio gay en E.U (26/06/15) y creo que es un paso grande para toda la comunidad LGBT+ **

**¡ASI QUE VAMOS A CELEBRARLO CON UN CAPITULO MAL TRADUCIDO! /3**


	12. CON IX: Reclutamiento

**Hice este capitulo mientras miraba Steven Universe.**

**Nunca creí que una caricatura me llegaría a gustar tanto.**

* * *

**CON IX**

**Reclutamiento.**

* * *

Dave se ríe disimuladamente. Su hermano tiene un crush tan grande y tan gay en el psicópata de ojos verdes. Dirk puede negarlo todo lo que quiera pero Dave es su gemelo y lo sabe.

"¿D-Dave?" El llamado voltea para ver a su compañero de celda, tan lindo y no un demente. Esos ojos azules son tan inocentes. "¿Qué es lo que esta –um pasando?"

"Ah, no te preocupes." Dave responde con su irónica genialidad. "El psicópata de Jake está tosiendo tanto porque es tan marica que no puede soportar un poco de humo."

Claro que Dave nunca diría eso en frente de Jake o Dirk. Le gusta su cabeza donde está, unida a su cuerpo. Pensó que sería una buena broma que haría a Egbert reír pero en su lugar sus ojos azules lo miran con sorpresa y tiene la boca abierta como si no creyera lo que acaba de oír.

Bueno, parece que el tipo de humor en el que puedes terminar asesinado no es lo suyo…

"Entonces," Dave comienza de nuevo mientras ve a su hermano alejando gentilmente la mano del psicópata de ojos verdes de su boca para que deje de morderse. "¿Cuántos años tienes John?"

"Ah…tengo 22."

Dave regresa la mirada al ojiazul.

¡¿La lindura tiene 22?! Woah, Dave creyó que apenas y sería mayor de edad.

"Huh." Dave comienza. "Bueno, yo también termine aquí a los 22, así que es un tanto irónico."

"Y um- ¿Q-que hiciste para entrar aquí?"

"Me atraparon en el acto."

Le toma unos segundos a John para captar a que se refiere con 'el acto', cuando lo hace evade la mirada del rubio y deja salir un murmuro "Oh."

¿En serio está nervioso por eso? Su lindura es demasiada, debería de estar en prisión por exceso de lindura y no por haber matado a ese misterioso bastardo de padre. Dave en serio está feliz de haber elegido a John de entre todos los convictos aquí. Aunque bueno, él es el único preso lindo que hay en este lugar.

Dave se baja un poco el cierre, mostrando una pequeña parte de su pecho. Había visto a Dirk hacer algo parecido antes.

"Hombre, sí que da calor con estos trajes." El rubio pone una sonrisa coqueta. "Y hablando de calor John, ¿Por qué no te ayudo a que te familiarices con el~?"

Tras escuchar esto John voltea a verlo. Sus mejillas están adorablemente sonrojadas. Yup, Dave lo hizo muy bien. ¿De qué es de lo que se preocupa Dirk? Esto se le da naturalmente. Bro debió de haberle dejado los trabajos de seducción a él.

"¡U-um…! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Mi traje está bien, no tengo nada de calor!" John exclama. "Digo, es el mismo clima que hacía esa vez en Florida cuando salí a navegar en mi yate."

La sonrisa de Dave desaparece y agranda los ojos. ¿Acaso Egbert dijo…yate?

"¿Cómo que yate?"

John mira a Dave completamente confundido. "Ya sabes. Esos botes grandes… Tú también tenías uno ¿cierto? Ósea, todo el mundo tiene al menos uno…" La mirada de John se vuelve algo escéptica. "¿…No…?"

Pero antes de que Dave pueda responderle, Dirk regresa junto con un sonriente Jake. Demonios, el loco de ojos verdes sí que puede cambiar de humor muy fácil, más fácil que una embarazada con trillizos pateándole constantemente el vientre… al menos English no se atrevería a tener uno de sus "ataques", no en frente de la lindura…

"Egbert." Dirk dice con su típica voz neutral. Dave frunce el ceño al ver la forma en la que su hermano mira a la ahora asustada lindura. "Sal de aquí. Ahora."

Por su puesto que Dirk tenía que ser un imbécil y espantarlo. Hizo que John saliera corriendo de la celda sin que Dave pudiera decirle algo. Arschloch.

"Bye bye, Jade~" Jake dice riendo y moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

Dave sigue sin creer que Dirk haya dejado al psicópata vengativo con problemas de auto-lesiones ser miembro del equipo solo por el crush que tiene en él. En serio necesita sexo. Tal vez Jake pueda follarlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el arschloch de su hermano finalmente se suelte un poco.

"Bien, tiempo de hacer esta reunión antes de que los guardias se enteren que estamos juntos." Dirk dice y se sienta en la litera de abajo. Jake sube a la cama de arriba. Dave muestra su descontento en el rostro, esta es su habitación, después de todo.

"Sí… vamos a… discutir el plan."

Dave pone sus ojos en blanco. Los psicópatas nunca planean nada. Solo actúan y vaya que actúan sin un segundo pensamiento o plan en su cabeza. Además, English está aquí por _intento _de asesinato.

"Okay. Como tenemos a Sollux, no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto por hackear. Dejaremos que Roxy ayude respecto a entender el sistema completo."

Pero antes de que Dirk pueda continuar, Jake le pica la mejilla con su dedo. Jake se burla por la escena frente a sus ojos. English está inclinado lo suficiente como para ver a Dirk completamente de cabeza mientras este trata de mantenerse serio.

"No lo olvides, Strider... Me ayudaras a deshacerme de _él _ ¿Sí…?"

Dirk le muestra una sonrisa. "Claro, eso no cambia."

Jake se ríe y regresa a sentarse normalmente. En serio, esto no es justo. Aun cuando Dirk no está cogiendo con English, su insufrible gemelo obtiene mas acción de cierto modo. Pero bueno, John no se muerde los dedos y esta ensangrentado casi todo el tiempo ni tiene ataques violentos de la nada, él actúa como un ser humano inocente, a pesar de que mató a su padre.

"Pero vayamos a uno de nuestros problemas." Dirk continúa. "Dinero, necesitamos dinero."

"Oye, tenemos bastante dinero en el banco. ¿ Was zum Teufel? ¿Para qué necesitamos dinero?"

"Porque Arschloch, esas son nuestras cuentas y la policía nos encontraría fácilmente. Sollux ya me dijo que un grupo del gobierno encontró nuestras cuentas y que si las usamos, estaremos de vuelta aquí más rápido que lo que nuestra huida en carro tome.

"Si… Y necesitamos armas… muchas armas… especialmente para ese bastardo… "Jake se ríe. "Y un ramo de flores… para ella…"

Entonces Jake gruñe y mira al techo. Lo típico, Jake es más bipolar que Sollux, el chico que sí está diagnosticado con un desorden bipolar, incluso Captor parecería alguien normal frente a un ignorante, y también hay medicamentos para tratar lo de Sollux, mientras que English…

"Así que necesitamos un plan para ganar algo de dinero que no sea completamente ilegal" Dice Dirk. "Sollux ya intentó hackeando pero la seguridad es alta y cada centavo es vigilado."

"Tal vez podríamos…" Jake se ríe. "Podríamos desenterrar algunos cuerpos…Tal vez abrazaré a la dulce Jade otra vez…"

"Viejo, eso es mórbido como el carajo." Dave interrumpe. "Yo solía recolectar animales muertos y ponerlos en frascos para conservarlos, y lo que dijiste… eso si es estar enfermo." La única respuesta de Jake son más risas.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti Dave? Necesitamos dinero para sobrevivir, viajar, y encontrar a Bro –y más que nada, patearle el culo por dejarnos aquí."

Ahora es Dave el que se ríe. Es irónico que tenga la respuesta de una conversación que acaba de tener hace apenas unos minutos. Dirk lo mira como si sospechara que lo que propondrá será pura Scheiße. Jake solo lo mira con una sonrisa tipo Cheshire.

"¿Qué tal…" Dave responde. "…si reclutamos a John?"

Dirk lo mira perplejo. "¿En serio? ¿A Egbert?"

Dave se encoge de hombros. "El chico tenía al menos un yate."

"¿Un yate?... ¿Eso es un tipo de animal o… algo?... ¿Un pony, tal vez?"

"No Jake, un yate es un barco muy grande y jodidamente caro." Dirk dice. "No, no vamos a dejar a tu Spielzeug entrar al equipo. Solo nos atrasaría."

"Vamos bro, nuestras cuentas están siendo vigiladas, English se gastó lo suyo para hacer justicia-"

"El dinero y la ley no siempre están en lo correcto" Jake se ríe y se pone el dedo anular en la boca. "Tratas de pagar generosamente… ¡y una familia rica llena de mal educados y demacrados lo corrompe todo…!"

Jake comienza a morderse el dedo, pero Dirk no le quita la vista de encima a Dave. El de ojos rojos continúa.

"Y dijiste que necesitábamos dinero."

"Pero no de _él. _No podemos tener riesgos en esta misión. Hemos estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo y no vamos a arruinarlo solo porque necesitas follar."

Dave se le queda viendo. Ahora eso sí fue grosero. Bro los crio para que tuvieran un poco más de respeto. Y Dave quiere algo más que solo sexo con Egbert. Unas cuantas citas serían muy agradables. Pero sabe que a veces Dirk puede ser un completo Arschloch así que…

"Será una lástima que Jade no pueda venir."

Jake deja de morderse y mira a Dave. "¿J-… Jade…?"

Dirk habla. "Dave, no te atrevas-"

"Digo, ¿no ves a tu preciosa nieta en los precioso ojos azules de Egbert? Sería algo destrozador que simplemente la dejáramos completamente sola."

Como sea, eso fue ir demasiado lejos.

"No… ¡No! ¡NO!" Jake comienza a gritar. Se agarra la cabeza y parece que sus ojos saldrán de su órbita. "¡Jade es mi querida, querida nieta! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo dejar que pase de nuevo!" English deja salir un sollozo. "Tenemos que… tenemos que dejar a Johnny-Jade unírsenos… no puedo – ¡no puedo perderla de nuevo!"

Dirk se para de la cama y se le acerca para intentar calmarlo, pero apenas entra a su alcance, Jake lo toma del cuello.

"No… No, no, no, no, ¡NO!" Jake llora, pero la sonrisa de loco no se borra de su cara. "Strider –Dirk, Jade tiene que unirse –tiene que venir –debe venir. No puedo no puedo perderla –ella era –es mi todo –¡mi cordura! –¡mi felicidad! –¡MI VIDA!"

Mierda, Dave trata de mantenerse calmado mientras English estrangula a su hermano gemelo. La primera vez que English hizo esto, Dave intentó ayudar pero termino con un golpe peor que el que le dio el wannabe. De hecho tiene suerte de que todos sus dientes sigan intactos y que su nariz regresara a la normalidad en su rostro. Aprendió por las malas a dejar que Dirk se encargara de English solo.

Dirk mantiene una expresión seria y da respiraciones profundas manteniendo la mirada con Jake quien sigue sacudiéndolo. Dirk suspira antes de poner una cara llena de lamento.

"Jake…" El Strider dice con tono calmante. "Está bien… no te preocupes… La reclutaré, lo prometo. No la perderás de nuevo… Lo juro."

Jake gruñe y aprieta más sus manos en el cuello del rubio antes de dejarlo ir. Entonces se ríe, lo abraza por un segundo y vuelve a sentarse en su litera.

"Sí… Jade está con nosotros… No desaparecerá de nuevo… No… No se ira otra vez…" Jake ríe y brinca un poco en la cama. "Jadey-John estará bien…"

Dirk asiente, pero Dave conoce a su hermano mejor que nadie. Está molesto por el asunto de Egbert, y seguramente tendrá una plática con él… allein.

Dave se despide con la mano de English y Dirk cuando los guardias los escoltan a su celda. Bueno, siempre estará la próxima vez para hacer planes, solo habrá que esperar unos días y ya.

Y de todas formas, ¿A dónde fue John?

"**¡JOHN EGBERT! TRAE TU TRASERO AL PUTO CUARTO DE TELEFONOS. ¡AHORA!**"

…Bien, Scheiße.

* * *

**Cierto personaje que todos amamos va a aparecer por primera vez en el sig capitulo!**

**Si adivinan quien es chance y lo subo mas pronto :D**


	13. CON X: Karkat

**Una de las ultimas cosas que escribo cuando termino un capitulo es el titulo. **

**Asi que me acabo de dar cuenta de por qué fue mala idea lo del capitulo anterior... **

**Peeero, se los dije y aquí esta, ojala y les guste.**

* * *

**CON X**

**Karkat**

* * *

¡John no tiene idea de que hizo mal! Hay guardias llevándolo a "el cuarto de teléfonos" de las que nunca antes había escuchado. En serio, ha estado en prisión por apenas un poco más de una semana y ha obedecido a los guardias en todo. ¿Rompió una regla que no conocía? ¿Qué hizo?

"Apresúrate Egbert, el invitado está esperando "Dice uno de los guardias y John lo hace. En serio no quiere problemas.

Después de un rato caminando, John ve una habitación… que se parece a la de una escena de 'Legalmente Rubia'. Hay ventanas claras, teléfonos plateados de metal, y muros y sillas para tener un poco de comodidad y privacidad.

John siente como el guardia de la derecha lo empuja.

"Egbert, tu invitado está en el fondo a la derecha. Tienes cinco minutos. Ve. Ahora." El guardia lo empuja en una silla. "Vamos Joseph, terminamos aquí."

"¿Algo paso entre tú y Kyle?"

"¡Callate!"

John ve a los guardias salir y luego voltea para ver a… ¿KARKAT?

¡¿Qué hace Karkat aquí?! Y hombre, no se ve feliz de verlo… Bueno, hay que recordar que John está aquí porque fue encontrado acusado de matar a su padre cuando no lo hizo.

"Um, hola Karkat..." John lo saluda con un movimiento de manos.

Karkat apunta al teléfono plateado que tiene en su oreja. ¡Oh cierto! Así es como la gente se comunica aquí. John lentamente levanta el teléfono hasta su oído y…

"**¡PUTO PENDEJO!**"

La reacción de John es hacerse hacia atrás y balancearse en la silla un segundo antes de caer con todo contra el suelo. Si… ahora todos los de su lado en la habitación tienen la mirada en él, bueno, al menos los del lado de Karkat también lo miran.

John se levanta y se sienta de nuevo, esta vez mantiene una distancia entre el teléfono y su oreja.

"Hola Karkat…"

"**John putas Egbert. ****¿Qué en la omnipotente jodida galaxia estás haciendo en este agujero de mierda?**"

"Um…" John lo mira con duda. "Fui sentenciado por… patricidio?"

"**¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ MIERDA?!**"

John trata de no sonrojarse al ver toda la atención que Karkat está haciendo que le presten de su lado. Ne serio necesita calmarse… Es tan vergonzoso… Aun cuando Karkat sea un increíble amigo, sus tendencias a gritar son algo a lo que no se ha acostumbrado…

"Solo… solo escucha…" John trata de calmarlo. Se acerca a Karkat, a unos centímetros de que su nariz toque el cristal "Yo no _maté _a mi papá realmente… Karkat, me conoces, ¡Nunca haría algo así!"

"**Bueno, estuvo en un juicio, por lo que Terezi me contó. Los miserables abogados con los que trabaja se la pasaron hablando de cierto hijo de un famoso propietario cuyo nombre es obviamente John putas Egbert, que había literalmente destrozado a su puto padre llenando albercas y salpicando todo el lugar con jodida sangre por todos lados.**"

Karkat observa a John y…

"**Está bien, te creo. Apenas y sabes que carajos es el maldito mundo… **" Karkat se voltea y se sonroja. "**Y me ayudaste con Terezi…**"

"Ah sí, ¿Cómo esta ella? El asunto de Makara no está, ya sabes…"

"**¿Hablas de mi ex-mejor amigo? Si, Terezi se está recuperando. A Gamzee no le fue…bien en terapia…"**

"Karkat, no fue tu culpa. Gamzee, el-"

"**Entiendo, Gamzee se volvió en un verdadero imbécil. No lo vi hasta que golpeó a Terezi tan brutalmente que Kanaya y yo tuvimos que quitárselo de encima y partirle el culo hasta que la policía llegó… Estoy feliz de que Aradia esté ahí para Equius después de que Nepeta-" **Karkat aparta la mirada.

"Karkat…"

"**No, estoy bien, **" Su amigo vuelve a verlo. "**Y por cierto, tu 'prometida' está contratando investigadores privados para el asunto de la muerte de tu padre.**"

"Espera, ¿Vriska?"

"**Sí, sigue diciendo que eres completamente inocente y que solo eres un chivo expiatorio. Fue bastante obvio cuando la nueva dueña, tu tía esa Betty fue anunciada junto con la muerte de tu padre. Aún tengo el trabajo de administrador de la empresa de mierda, pero solo porque creo que tu prima con trenzas… tiene un puto crush en mí. **"

John no cree lo que oye. ¿Acaso sus oídos lo engañaron? "¡¿Meenah tiene un crush en ti?!"

"**¡Shh! ¡Lo sé! Es lo más raro del mundo ¡Lo sé! Pero fuera de eso, Terezi y yo hablamos de esto y vamos a posponer la boda hasta que toda esta mierda de drama se termine y se vaya a la mierda. **"

"¡E-Espera! Q-quieres decir-"

"**Sí John, trataré de averiguar la verdadera razón por la que te echaron en este puto agujero…**" Karkat rueda sus ojos mientras dice eso. "**Has sido un amigo estúpido y muy molesto… pero sigues siendo amigo, carajo!**"

John siente un alivio en su pecho. Esta tan feliz de que Karkat sepa que es inocente y que hay gente tratando de sacarlo de prisión… ¿Pero cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que prueben su inocencia?

"Gracias Karkat… Significa mucho…"

"**Sí, sí.**" Karkat trata de hacer como si no le importara, pero el sonrojo en su cara dice otra cosa. "**Solo… solo no tires el jabón, eso es todo.**"

"Espera… ¿jabón?" John ladea la cabeza. "¿Hay algo malo con el jabón aquí?"

Karkat lo mira incrédulo. Actúa como si John no supiera un dato importante y valioso de prisión. John había visto muchas películas de prisión pero al parecer estas han cambiado mucho desde los ochentas. No hay forma en que puedan cavar un túnel con una cuchara aquí…

"**John.**" Karkat parece estar listo para algo. "**Por favor dime que viste de esas películas aburridas hasta el orto de la verdadera vida en prisión y no pendejadas como Con Air… **"

¡Woah! ¿Qué le pasa? "Viejo, ¡Con Air es la mejor película! ¡Al menos es mejor que todas esas comedias que coleccionas!"

"**¡Hey! ¡Las comedias no son algo de lo que deberías de reírte!**"

"¿En serio? Creí que ese era su propósito, digo."

"**John, escucha-**"

"Muy bien Egbert, tu tiempo de llamadas termino. Lo podrás ver en unas semanas o meses dependiendo en su horario y tu comportamiento." Uno de los guardias le dice. Le quita el teléfono de las manos y lo jala para pararlo de la silla.

Demonios, parece que tendrá que esperar un mes para poder volver a hablar con Karkat…

Y aún tiene la duda de a que se refería con eso del jabón…

…¡Mierda!

¡John olvido preguntarle por Jane!

* * *

**En el que sigue habrá mas de la relación entre Dirk y Jake ;)**


	14. CON XI: Novia

**Luego del FAIL del capitulo pasado, he regresado **

**Ahora si escribi primero el titulo :c**

**En fin, el siguiente es un capitulo importante porque ****Roxy bebes, Roxy ;)**

* * *

**CON XI**

**Novia**

* * *

"Así que Dirky, ¿Cómo está yendo la vida de prisión para ti? Roxy está más sobria que de costumbre. "Parece que te va bien desde que esos roedores –traidores fueron borrados, y también que te estas portando bien ya que nos conseguiste una habitación privada."

Dirk se ríe. No es exactamente una habitación privada. Solo tienen una mesa para ellos. Hay otros prisioneros con sus respectivas mesas sentados con sus seres amados. Le tomo a Dirk mucha "buena conducta" para poder tener una conversación más íntima.

"Estoy bien Roxy. Usar los teléfonos una vez al día para llamar a las personas correctas ha sido agotador. Pero creo que lo que más me ha estado cansando ha sido mi Bruder."

Roxy se ríe. "¿Davey ha tenido mala cara desde la última visita de Rose?"

Dirk frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza. "No, resulta que todo es acerca de su nuevo compañero de celda. Ekbert o algo asi."

Roxy vuelve a reír, pero esta vez es una risa traviesa. No le importa que a los Striders le guste la Wurst, aunque Dave sea más que nada bisexual mientras Dirk es, según ella, "Una circulo de arcoíris que desprende un aura gay."

"¿Y qué tan lindo es? Porque ya he visto a tu compañero pero maldición, está un poquito loco ¿no es así?" Roxy siempre intenta provocarlo con el 'crush' que tiene en Jake, pero por más extrañamente lindo que sea, no hay forma en que lo distraiga de su trabajo.

"No le puse mucha atención, es solo un chico que lamenta matar a su Vater y tiene la mala suerte de tener una apariencia bastante atractiva en prisión."

Roxy sonríe al escuchar eso. Ahora que Dirk se fija, parece estar más feliz que antes… Es bueno ver que este más sobria y feliz con cada visita. Roxy merece estar así siempre. Pero ¿qué? ¿O quién?

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué Hunk ha estado distrayendo a mein Roxy? Dirk le pregunta juguetón y le da un guiño. Tiene que actuar coqueto y como un novio manipulador frente a los guardias y algunos prisioneros que quieren con él para despistarlos.

Roxy suelta una risita y pone un dedo en sus labios. Hace el gesto con su mano derecha, para indicarle que no hay guardias vigilándolos. Era su señal secreta antes de que lo atraparan. Ella hacía la señal y el respondía inmediatamente sin desconfianza. Tenían una muy buena relación.

"No es un Hunk, Dirky. Es una linda chica que es dueña de su propia pastelería y es suber caliente y semxy." Roxy responde con susurros.

"¿Sabe a qué te dedicas?

"Naw, cree que hago diseños web como su humano –hermano. Resulta que su hermano también esta guapísimo! Lol..."

Dirk asiente y sonríe. Eso es bueno. No esperaba a Roxy con una chica pero si esta misteriosa novia la hace feliz, entonces está bien. Y esta chica no sabe cuál es su verdadero "trabajo". Así que es probable que no sea una espía, los espías no tienen pastelerías, es mucho trabajo.

"¿Y cómo les está yendo con el asunto de hackear? ¿Si crees que puedas ayudarle a Sollux con unas cámaras y computadoras? Sollux tiene que continuar haciendo su trabajo como guardia para no levantar sospechas."

"No te preocupes Dirky, Mamá Roxy lo tiene todo bajo castor –control."

Dirk le muestra su sonrisa a su amiga. Las cosas están yendo muy bien. Sollux y Roxy se están encargando del sistema de seguridad de la cárcel, y Lalonde se hace cargo de que al bipolar ni se le ocurra traicionarlos. Por supuesto, Dirk y Dave no han estado encerrados cinco años sin hacer nada. Con prisión, se hicieron cargo de que las misiones fueran terminadas sin que hubiera pruebas de que fueron los Striders.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo crees que el gran escape ocurrirá?"

"Será más adelante." Roxy vuelve a poner su dedo en sus labios, pero esta vez es la mano izquierda, indicándole que no es seguro continuar hablando. "Voy a extrañarte aún más, cariño. No dejaré de pensar en ti."

Dirk sabe qué hacer. Los guardias siempre buscan un show. Pone su mano en el hombro de Roxy y lentamente baja su vestido, revelando su suave y bonita piel junto con el tirante de su bra. Roxy le sigue la corriente y mueve la cabeza para mostrar también su cuello y pone una sonrisa seductora.

"No puedo esperar por salir y divertirme contigo."

"Cuando regreses, mi apartamento está en la esquina izquierda."

Dirk asiente. Como los policías, ellos también tienen sus propios códigos en base a 'coqueteos'.

Sollux se dirige hacia Roxy para indicarle que el tiempo acabo y guiarla a la salida, parece que le tocó ser el guardia que escolto a Jake a su celda, Dirk espera que no haya habido problemas.

"Vendré y estaré listo, Roxy." Dirk se acerca un poco a ella.

"Yo también estaré lista. Solo necesito preparar unas cositas y listo.

Roxy se inclina y le susurra en el odio. "No te preocupes Dirk, no estarás solo."

"B-bien Strider. E-es hora de irse. T-u tiempo se acabó." Un guardia le dice.

Dirk recuerda este guardia. Es un completo virgen, su nombre es Kyle Maddox, novio secreto de una de sus amenazas para escapar, Ethan Connor. Connor es un guardia de alto rango y no muestra misericordia justificándose en que lo que hace es por 'justicia'.

Y es por eso que uno de los peores errores que un preso puede hacer es hacer enojar a Maddox.

Dirk quita su mano del hombro de Roxy y ella vuelve a acomodarse la ropa.

"Te veré la próxima vez, Roxy…"

"Eso espero, Dirk…"

Ambos se levantan y se dan un último abrazo. Dirk en serio la va a extrañar. Es una verdadera amiga.

"Te amo, Dirky…" Roxy le da un beso en la mejilla.

"¡S-Strider! ¡Ya se acabó el tiempo! ¡Apresúrate!"

Y así, Dirk y Roxy son separados. En unas cuantas semanas, volverán a verse. Sollux lleva a Roxy a la salida y otros dos guardias se llevan a Dirk.

* * *

"Strider… Estas de regreso…" Jake ríe y baja de su litera.

Dirk asiente. Parece que no lastimo a Sollux, pero mientras no estaba se mordió los dedos. No se ve que este de mal humor, más bien está feliz de verlo.

Como Roxy dijo, Dirk se dirige hacia la esquina izquierda y…

"Oh, eso." Jake está detrás de él, riéndose como de costumbre. "Captor estuvo aquí… Me dijo que es para ti… y que no puedo tocarlo…"

Dirk no responde, está viendo lo que le dejaron. Es un pedazo de papel con cuadrados, círculos y una 'x' dibujados. Al parecer son las zonas seguras con la ubicación de las cámaras señalada. Es tan solo la información de uno o dos cuartos… Dirk necesitaría-

Los pensamientos de Dirk se interrumpen de forma abrupta, se congela al sentir a Jake muy _cerca _y… olfateando su cabello…

El pecho de Jake está presionado la espalda de Dirk, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sobre sus hombros. Su barbilla esta recargada sobre su cabeza, donde su cabello sí que necesita una verdadera lavada, aunque parece que a Jake no le importa. Dirk siente una sensación caliente en todo su cuerpo y a su corazón muy rápido. Aunque esto también podría ser miedo o sorpresa –no que este nervioso ni nada. Puede que Jake confíe en él y no lo mataría intencionalmente, pero sigue siendo una bomba de tiempo. Con sus puños y su imprevisibilidad podría sorprender a cualquiera. Y lo que Dirk está sintiendo es miedo, no emoción.

"Perfume…" Jake dice en un aliento. "Tienes perfume en ti…"

Jake deja ir a Dirk y le sonríe. El rubio deja el papel cuidadosamente a un lado antes ver qué ocurre con Jake. Fue una buena idea porque éste último lo empuja contra el muro.

"Es de la señorita que estas cortejando… ¿Si?"

Jake lo presiona más fuerte, se ríe y se inclina para oler el cuello de Dirk.

"¿Jake…?"

Jake frunce el ceño en respuesta. Entonces lo azota contra la pared.

"Sabes Strider…" Jake le dice con un tono amenazante. Su cálido aliento choca contra su oído. "Te envidio… Tienes una hermosa dama, Strider…"

Jake entonces se ríe, su respiración hace que Dirk se estremezca. "Eres tan afortunado…"

Dirk se calma. Claro, era eso. Jake solo esta celoso de que tenga una novia por su extraña obsesión con las mujeres. El pelinegro lo deja ir y simplemente hace risitas. Dirk se siente un poco… decepcionado.

"Pero sabes…" Jake dice casualmente mientras regresa a su cama. "También le tengo envidia a esa señorita…"

Dirk levanta una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

Jake se ríe. "Ella es… tan cercana a ti… desearía que yo pudiera estar más cerca…"

Dirk siente como su corazón vuelve a latir rápido y su rostro se sonroja un poco. No, no está emocionado por lo que acaba de oír. Demonios, las palabras de Dave y Roxy dan vueltas en su cabeza. D-De ninguna forma se está enamorando de Jake. Que bueno, es lindo a su manera. Tiene unos bonitos ojos grün, una bonita piel morena, y…

…Scheiße.

* * *

**Dirk definitivamente tiene un crush en Jake xD**

**El siguiente será el primer Pro de Dave!**


	15. PRO IV: Rojo

**Oh damn, ha pasado mucho desde la última actualización.**

**lo siento chicos, pero fue regreso a la escuela y luego tuve unos problemas con mi grupo y bla bla.**

**y para las personitas que me han dejado reviews, muchas gracias!**

**Ayano T, nunca he leído Jeff the killer así que no podría decirte si se parece o no, pero supongo que ahora lo buscare porque yo también amo la personalidad de Jake aquí 3**

**Y Megavert, gracias jaja, de hecho fue tu review el que me recordó subir el capítulo!**

* * *

Pro IV: Rojo

* * *

_Dave en serio odia estos estúpidos muñecos._

_Es solo un chico regular de trece años siendo aplastado por una pila de smuppets…_

_Sabe quién lo hizo._

"_¡Bro!" Dave grita mientras intenta salir de la montaña sobre él._

_Pareciera como si él fuera el único hermano que no está loco aquí. Dirk fabrica en masa a los malditos y Bro hace videos con ellos y los vende. Dave es la víctima de la obsesión de su familia con los smuppets._

"_¡Bro no está aquí! ¡Está haciendo un trabajo para aquel hombre del sombrero!" Dirk le responde a gritos "¡Y apresúrate, tu poptart se va a enfriar!"_

_Dave se queja en voz baja, Están en Estados Unidos de nuevo porque Bro quiere obtener algo del señor del sombrero. Este cliente es un hombre de negocios que también es padre soltero y tiene un montón de secretos que tiene muy bien guardados. Es muy cordial y le gusta hornear, Dave se siente avergonzado por la forma en que Bro le coquetea Cada que puede al pobre sujeto._

_El rubio se dirige al comedor y encuentra a Dirk atornillando algo que hizo con un desarmador._

"_¿Cuándo va a terminar?" Dave le da una mordida a su poptart._

"_No sé, pero nos dejó una lista de compras y dinero antes de irse."_

_Dave deja salir un quejido. Odia salir de compras. Dirk siempre compra lo más barato para que le sobre dinero para comprar mangas o juguetes de ponys. Vale, él también obtiene su jugo de manzana, pero ¡Dirk siempre se tarda mucho!_

_Aunque los Fruit Loops y los Apple Jacks ya se están acabando…_

"_¿Vamos a ir a esa tienda de mierda?"_

"_¿Hablas de Walmart? Dah."_

_Dave hace un lloriqueo exagerado. Odia Walmart. ¿Por qué no pueden ir a otro lugar? Ya habían ido a un mini super a matar a un traficante de drogas que le había robado dinero al cliente con el que estaban trabajando. Dave había encontrado una app de un perro y una guitarra durante su visita._

"_¿No podemos ir a otro lugar? Como Target. Hasta el nombre suena irónico."_

"_Vamos a Walmart. El Target más cercano está muy lejos y Bro se llevó el auto." Dirk responde mientras termina de apretar el tornillo de lo que sea que esté haciendo. "Y tampoco podemos tardarnos mucho, ¿qué tal si el idiota trata de escapar de nuevo?"_

_Ah sí, había olvidado al prisionero que Bro mantenía encerrado… No es una misión pero el tarado sí que lo merecía. Había intentado vender smuppets como si fueran de su propiedad. Y no solo eso, también quiso piratear los videos porno de Bro y sacar dinero de ahí. Mala idea._

_Así que ahora el prisionero está atado y llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, una vez Dave intentó arrojarle un cuervo muerto para que se callara de una buena vez. Afortunadamente, el tipo siguió gritando y llorando tan fuerte que Dirk tuvo que dispararle para silenciarlo. Fue una bala desperdiciada._

"_¿Aun no se ha rendido? Joder, le limitamos la comida y el agua, tiene una bala en su pie y todavía hace ruidos mientras trato de dormir."_

"_Es por esto que no nos quedamos con los prisioneros, Dave." Dirk dice. Se levanta de su silla y toma el dinero._

"_¿No podemos despedazarlo con una espada y ya?"_

"_Eso es seppuku Dave. Seppuku es una muerte honorable."_

"_¿Y si le cortamos el pito?" Dave agarra la lista que Bro dejó._

"_No pienso tocar su miseria." Dirk se dirige al tocador donde están las gafas._

"_¿Orinarlo?"_

"_Hay una gran probabilidad de que se la tome o que le termine gustando."_

_Dave se termina su poptart. "¿Entonces qué hacemos? No quiero seguir escuchando los gemidos del marica por las noches. ¡Ya tenemos a Bro haciendo eso todas las semanas!"_

_Dirk hace una pausa y piensa en qué hacer con el prisionero. Bien, Dirk siempre ha sabido que hacer para hacer callar a la gente. Es bueno haciendo eso._

"_Se me ocurre algo." Dirk concluye y sonríe. "Pero necesitamos ir a comprar algo."_

_Dave azota la cabeza contra la mesa y se queja. "Joooder…"_

* * *

_Dave __**en serio**__ odia comprar. Dirk se demora bastante y si su prisionero en verdad está intentando escapar otra vez tendrá que gastar energía y otra bala para volver a atarlo. Fueron a una tienda de juguetes cerca de su edificio porque alguien estaba promocionando ponys en cajas sorpresa, así que nadie sabía exactamente que había dentro de ellas. Y tuvieron que tomarse el tiempo para robar dichosas cajas con un juguete cada una, para descubrir que todas tenían a Pinky Pie. A Dirk no le gustaba tanto Pinky Pie._

_A Dave si le gusta, así que robó un abrigo y una mochila para guardarlas todas._

"_¿Dónde carajos están las Rainbow Dash?"_

"_Oh vamos, ni siquiera hemos llegado a Walmart."_

_Dirk hace una rabieta y camina más rápido._

"Viejo, simplemente podríamos meternos a EBay y conseguirte ese pony."

_Dirk solo sigue caminando rápido. Dave trata de alcanzarlo pero se tropieza. Maldita sea, como desearía que sus gafas estuvieran adheridas a su rostro. Dirk lo ignora y continúa caminando hacia_ _Walmart. Arschloch…_

"_¿Estas bien niño?" Una señora con mucho maquillaje se agacha a ayudarlo a recoger sus gafas. "Deberías de tener más cuidado al cami-"_

_Claro, el estado de Texas no es exactamente abierto con los ojos rojos… La cara de la señora lo dice todo. Miedo y solo miedo es lo que hay en su mirada mientras ve directamente los ojos de Dave. Debería de acostumbrarse, la gente no sabe apreciar la ironía, y sus ojos están llenos de ironía. _

_La señora es una estúpida y nada genial ya que le arroja las gafas y se levanta en pánico._

"_¡Demonio!"_

_Y entonces huye corriendo como la perra que es._

_Dave simplemente se vuelve a poner los lentes, se ajusta la mochila y corre tras Dirk quien sigue con su caminata y quejándose de cómo no es posible que no haya habido ni un Rainbow Dash cuando es al menos 20% más genial que el resto de los ponys. Aún sigue molesto por solo obtener Pinky Pies…_

"_Bro, cálmate" Dave ya lo alcanzo. "Te dejaré quedarte con el abrigo –es azul, mira."_

"_Es una sudadera Dave, no un abrigo."_

"_Bien, te dejaré quedarte con la__** sudadera**__." _

_Dirk solo mira a Dave pero no dice nada y sigue caminando sosteniendo su bolso de hombre de Ponyta. La única razón por la conserva esa cosa es porque tenía algo que ver con caballos y porque es naranja. A veces Dirk sí que puede ser una reina del drama, que bueno, Dave también, pero ahora es Dirk quien está quejándose por un juguete. _

"_Más vale que sea un azul parecido al de Rainbow…"_

_Dave solo sonríe, es mejor que nada. Se detienen en un callejón y se intercambian la sudadera. Al parecer a Dirk no le importa que el bolsillo este repleto de Pinkies Pies. Y Dave aún tiene su mochila llena de más. En serio, el show es irónico pero Rainbow Dash no lograría hacerlo tan popular si estuviera por su cuenta. A Dave le gusta Pinkie Pie porque es irónica –una pony juguetona que ama las fiestas y no es molesta como estereotípicamente, joder, ¡es asombrosa!_

"_¿Recuerdas lo que venía en la lista antes de que se la metieras en la boca al prisionero?" Dirk dice mientras se acomoda su cabello._

"_Claro que sí." Dave responde con una sonrisa. Está orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo hecho., ahora no tendrá que escuchar los llantos y gemidos de esa perra. "Son simples necesidades: jugo de manzana, Fruit Loops, AppleJacks refresco de naranja, y no podían faltar las poptarts. Y otras cosas irónicas: tela, espadas de mierda, algodón, marionetas, y condones."_

_Dirk se ríe y pone esa sonrisa que hace cuando planea algo. Dave la puede reconocer, ¡Oh si, está pensando en su idea para hacer que el prisionero se calle!_

"_Añadamos a la lista…" finge pensarlo un momento solo para hacer más irónico el momento. "…Una bombilla, baterías, cables, una cubeta y tal vez dos encendedores."_

"_Viejo, ¿estás haciendo tu propio método de tortura? ¡Eso es jodidamente irónico!"_

_Dirk levanta los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. "Lo intento."_

_Dave trata de hacer que Dirk le diga que es exactamente lo que va a hacer con toda esa mierda pero no consigue nada. _

_Y finalmente, después de todos sus intentos, los gemelos llegan a Walmart. Dave sigue odiando esa puta tienda._

"_Joder, el fenómeno regreso junto al cabeza de puercoespín. "_

"_¡Shh! ¡No dejes que te oiga! ¡Te maldecirá como el monstruo que es!"_

_Dave ignora a los imbéciles y no pierde su genialidad ante ellos. ¿A quién le importa lo que digan esos tipos? A ellos les gusta cerveza estadounidense, y esa cerveza es un puto asco._

_Los Striders entran a Walmart._

_Van a donde los cereales y los artículos de desayuno están. Dave encuentra fácilmente los Fruit Loops y Dirk decide cuál de las poptarts son lo suficientemente irónicas para ellos. Llevan una de esas canastas de plástico con ellos para poner las cosas. Pero Dave no puede encontrar los Apple Jacks, usualmente están cerca de los Fruit Loops._

"_No están aquí."_

_Dave voltea y ve a un chico con el rostro lleno de acné y frunciendo el ceño._

"_Lo que sea que estés buscando, no está aquí."_

_Dave asiente y se aleja del pasillo de desayuno, pero lo escucha._

"_Puto Anticristo…"_

_Dave se detiene un momento considerándolo pero decide continuar caminando. Que se joda, tiene acné y esta fe. Dirk ya eligió un tipo de poptarts, son de crema de naranja y de strudel de manzana congelado. Buena elección._

_Ambos Striders acuerdan sin que sea necesario intercambio verbal ir a encontrar la bebida del otro. Dirk va en busca de jugo de manzana y Dave va a la sección de refrescos._

"_Mami, ¿Por qué ese niño usa esos lentes de sol raros?"_

"_No señales Tommy, eso es muy grosero."_

"_¡Pero lleva lentes de sol y tiene mi edad!"_

_Dave ignora la conmoción. Entonces, a Dirk le gustaría un Crush, Sunskit o Fanta? Bueno, no hay ningún Crush a la vista, y los comerciales de Fanta son muy irónicos, pero el Sunskit es irónico respecto a la piel de Dirk…_

"_Disculpe..." Dave gira su cabeza y ve a una señora sonriendo con falsa gentileza. "¿Podrías por favor quitarte las gafas? Mi hijo dejaría de quejarse si solamente las dejaras de usar."_

_Dave no dice nada. Voltea de nuevo para elegir entre Fanta y Sunsk-_

"_¡Dije que te las quitaras!"_

_¡Mierda! ¡No esperaba que la señora resultara ser una puta loca! Afiladas uñas con manicura rasguñan su rostro, y la primera cosa que ve sin sus gafas es el horror en el rostro de ella. Da un grito como si fuera una damisela teniendo un maldito ataque de estrés porque su príncipe acaba de morir luchando contra un tipo de dragón o una mierda así y tira los lentes como si fueran muy irónicos para ella. El niño tiene los ojos abiertos como platos._

_La señora huye aterrorizada, llevándose a su hijo con ella._

"_Mami, ¿Por qué tiene los ojos raros?"  
"Solo camina y no mires, Tommy - ¡mantén la mirada baja y vámonos!"_

_Zorra. Dave recoge sus gafas del suelo y se las pone de vuelta. Se llevará el Sunskit._

"_Hey Dave, te traje Minute Maid ya que siempre te lo terminas en un minuto ¿Qué trajiste tú?"_

"_Sunskit."_

_Dirk asiente. Los dos aprueban la ironía de lo que el otro trajo. Con eso terminan con la lista de las necesidades. Dave agradece que las 'marionetas' que vendan aquí sean simples cascanueces, que en Walmart no vendan tela y que el algodón sea de una calidad de mierda. Lo que significa que va a haber un tiempo en que Dirk no haga smuppets, y que tanto él como Bro tengan que tener cuidado con las pilas de smuppets sobre Dave ya que esta el riesgo de que Dave las rompa todas con su espada._

"_¿Dónde están los juguetes de My Little Pony?"_

"_Ni idea, ¿No íbamos a ir por lo de tu idea? Ambos necesitamos nuestro irónico sueño de belleza."_

_Dirk pone una cara de berrinche e infla sus mejillas. Dave ignora que hay un Rainbow Dash hasta arriba del estante donde están los carritos de carreas. Parece que fue hecho por un amateur y es del tipo miniatura porque es irónicamente muy chiquito. Dirk por su parte se frustra buscando en la sección de niñas, llena de Barbies y otros accesorios rosas._

"_Oye, ese niño que esta con el raro está usando esa gorra?"_

"_Si, pero ten cuidado."_

"_¿Por qué?_

"_Tiene ojos rojos."_

"_¡¿Ojos rojos?!"_

"_Si, escuche que fue maldito por el diablo, y esos ojos son la prueba."_

"_¿y que con el chico con el cabello puntiagudo?"_

"_Nada malo, solo la mala suerte de tener que cargar con eso como hermano."_

_Dave no puede evitar torcer la boca. Sus ojos son geniales e irónicos. Solo están celosos. Los Striders no deberían de juntarse con mierda como ellos. _

_Dave le da las gracias a los dioses del anime y a las princesas de Equestria cuando Dirk se rinde y se dirige a donde es más probable que estén las cosas que usaran para la tortura, Dave lo sigue._

_Por supuesto, no hay conmoción porque nada paso. Dirk está murmurando algunas cosas de cómo quiere tener una colección de Rainbow Dash. Por el resto de sus compras, nadie más le hace comentarios concernientes a sus ojos. Bien._

_Cuando van a las cajas, las quejas de Dirk continúan. La cajera solo masca su chicle y mete las cosas en las bolsas de plástico. La chica, que es más alta que ambos, mira hacia abajo y ve sus ojos. Especialmente los de Dave._

"_Mi mamá me dijo que me alejara de los pecadores." En su voz hay odio, ahora parece más una perra._

"_Bueno, tu mamá debió de haber pecado dado que te tuvo." Dirk le responde, también con un tono de ira. Dave se sintió genial por lo que su hermano dijo, aunque lo más probable es que se deba a que no tiene sus ponys._

_La ahora perra se traga sus palabras y cobra el total. Dave y Dirk saben qué hacer._

"_Su total es de -¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Seguridad!"_

_Siempre es una carrera. Escapar de un señor que acaba de comer donas y que el único 'ejercicio' que hace es cuando se la jala pensando en mujeres que son más plástico que huesos, es siempre una carrea. Dave se carcajea cuando su mochila llena de Pinkies Pies lo protege de la pistola de electroshock y el abrigo hace lo mismo por Dirk. Oh, Dave no puede esperar por der un asesino –ira por lo real y podrá usar un arma!_

_Después de unos minutos de correr, solo caminan rápido. Eso fue jodidamente divertido, pero Dirk está pensando en otra cosa…_

"_¡¿Es que Texas no tiene fans de My Little Pony o algo?! ¡Había más bronies en Deutschland que aquí!"_

"_Viejo, ya olvídalo."_

_Dirk voltea a verlo. "¡No! ¡¿Por qué tu puedes tener tu colección de cosas muertas mientras que la mía es completamente teórica?!"_

"_Jeez, estás haciendo todo un drama solo por un pony."_

"_¡Cierra la puta boca Dave, eres el favorito de Bro!"_

"_¿__**yo **__soy su favorito? Viejo, compartes su amor por los smuppets y a ti sí te gustan los lentes triangulares." En serio, parecía que Dirk y Bro eran casi la misma persona a excepción de que a Dirk le gustaba la tecnología y los robots._

"_Tal vez son las hormonas, Bro nos habló de eso."_

"_¿Te refieres cuando uso los smuppets para explicarnos y asustó mi inocencia?"_

_Dirk sonríe. "Tú no tienes inocencia."_

_Dave trata de regresárselo. "Y tú no tienes Rainbow Dash." Oh no, eso fue bajo. Apenas termina de decirlo ya lo lamenta._

_Dirk voltea a verlo. Él también es orgulloso como el carajo y no está en su elección el perder. Saca un billete y se lo avienta a Dave._

"_¡Ten! ¡Ve y encuentra un Rainbow Dash de donde sea!" Dirk grita antes de quitarle las bolsas que cargaba de las manos e irse._

_Jesus, Dirk puede ser un verdadero imbécil a veces. Aunque tiene razón, su no existente colección de Rainbow Dash no ha empezado aún mientras Dave tiene una genial colección de cosas muertas. Dirk solo esta celoso. Y Dave puede ir a robar ese juguete que vio antes._

_Así que corre de regreso a Walmart, puede que odie el supermercado pero su hermano lo vale._

_Solo tiene que encontrar ese pony y listo. Dirk tiene su precioso jugo de manzana y los Fruit Loops, y si no regresa con ese juguete miniatura puede que nunca los vuelva a ver. _

_Simplemente entra, el guardia está durmiendo y a nadie parece importarle que uno de los chicos que acaban de asaltar la tienda está entrando._

_Vaya que la seguridad, es más, va a ir por un cuchillo a la sección de accesorios de cocina antes de ir por el juguete._

_Ahora sí, se dirige al estante donde vio al pony antes y… ¿Dónde mierdas está el Rainbow Dash?_

"_Oye, niño ¿Estás buscando esto?" Dave se alegra de tener sus gafas puestas o el señor hubiera puesta la misma expresión de todos al verlo. Pero sí, ese es el muñeco miniatura. "Ven conmigo y te lo daré gratis."_

_Dave levanta los hombros y lo sigue. Sigue al sujeto con el juguete… sale de Walmart una vez más… entran a un callejón y –Dave saca el cuchillo y se lo entierra justo en donde la rodilla y el muslo conectan. No es tan estúpido que no sepa lo que un pedófilo es. _

"_¡Ay! ¡Hijo de perra!"_

_Dave se asegura de darle en el mismo lugar en la otra pierna. Esto mantendrá al pendejo en el suelo. Es tan fácil. Saca el cuchillo, pero olvida alejarse._

_El pedófilo trata de levantarse aunque sus piernas estén paralizadas e inútiles pero una de sus manos alcanza a golpear a Dave en el rostro, haciendo que los lentes caigan._

"_¡A la mierda! ¡Eres un puto demonio!" Scheiße, Dave en serio odia esto. "¡Maldito fenómeno! ¡Engendro de Satan! ¡Trataste de manipularme, puto-"_

_Dave no lo deja responder. Le rebana los ojos. A nadie le importa lo que le pase a este hijo de perra, nadie ha venido a ayudarlo del 'temible chico de 13 años' pese a sus gritos. Hay sangre en el suelo y sigue brotando de donde solía haber globos oculares. Pero no es suficiente. No lo es. El maldito merece más sufrimiento…_

_Dave se deja ir. Deja que la ira lo consuma. Está cansado y enfermo del odio y miedo de la gente. No pudo tener ojos azules, verdes, cafés o ni siquiera naranjas, tenía que nacer con los putos ojos rojos. Lo sigue apuñalando, no le importa la sangre salpicando por todos lados, no le importa que el corazón del pedófilo esta al descubierto, latiendo rápida y desesperadamente, lleno de miedo y dolor._

_Solo lo apuñala una y otra vez, el pedófilo trata sigue tratando de hacer algo, pero no puede, Dave solo continua._

"_¿Dave?"_

_Se detiene. ¿Ese es Dirk? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Dave vuelve en sí y mira su trabajo. Falló en matarlo, el corazón sigue latiendo mientras el bastardo se ahoga en su propia sangre, pero sigue vivo. Huh, Dave perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le enterró el cuchillo, ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?_

_¡Ugh! ¡Se manchó de sangre!_

"…_Dave, ¿Qué carajos pasó? ¿Por qué no me seguiste a la otra tienda?"_

_Dave no dice nada. Se separa del pedófilo y le da un cuchillazo final en los testículos, el hijo de puta llora y se atraganta más con su sangre._

_Dave se levanta y saca el juguete miniatura de Rainbow Dash. Mierda, lo ensució, pero aun así sirve. _

_Pero antes de que se lo pueda dar, o disculparse por haberlo ensuciado, Dirk lo abraza._

"_No me importa." Dice su hermano mientras lo aprieta gentilmente. "Estaba preocupado, Dave…"_

_Dave solo suspira y le devuelve el abrazo. Dirk no tiene de que preocuparse, Bro les enseño a cómo defenderse._

_Y el siempre estará ahí para Dirk._

_Él y Bro son los únicos que lo aceptan tal cual como es._

* * *

Dave espera. Okay, tal vez está un poco preocupado, ya ha pasado mucho desde que llamaron a John en el altavoz.

Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, justo ahí viene John siendo escoltado a la celda.

"Entonces lindura, "Dave dice mientras los guardias se marchan. "¿Para qué te llamaron?"

John se sonroja por el cumplido. Bueno, duh, es lindo como el carajo. Parece que ya le está perdiendo un poco el miedo. Y a Dave comienza a agradarle su compañía cada vez más.

Y entonces, John se ríe. ¡Mierda, es una risa linda! ¡Si lo comparara con cachorritos usando ropa ridícula, los cachorritos perderían!

"De hecho me encontré con uno de mis amigos, se llama Karkat." John le sonríe. "Se parece un poco a ti."

Dave levanta una ceja. "¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿A él también le gustan las linduras ojiazules?"

John hace una expresión graciosa y aparta la mirada riendo nerviosamente. Con un dedo se agarra el cuello de su uniforme, mostrando parte de su cuello, casi como si estuviera poniendo a prueba al alemán.

"¡N-No! Um, e-es que es albino, ¡por eso!"

Y ahora Dave está confundido. ¿Un albino…?

"¿En serio? Un… ¿albino?"

John asiente. "¡Sí! Personas con una incapacidad hereditaria de producir melanina, ya sabes, piel pálida, cabello claro, ¡esos geniales ojos rojos! Karkat también es albino aunque sus ojos son más como rojo caramelo y sinceramente, ¡yo creo que los tuyos son más geniales!"

John sonríe mientras Dave lo mira boquiabierto. ¿acaso dijo que… sus ojos son… geniales?

Parece que John se dio cuenta de lo que dijo porque se sonroja.

"U-Um, no son solo t-tus ojos, ósea, ¡todo tu eres genial! ¡Y-Y guapo también!"

John alcanza un nivel transcendental de vergüenza y vuelve a apartar la mirada.

Pero no es el único, los ojos no es lo único rojo en el rostro de Dave ahora, siente como si sus mejillas estuvieran en llamas y su corazón está en una carrera. John no solo dijo que está bien con sus ojos – ¡dijo que le gustan!

¡Maldita sea John, se supone que es Dave quien está seduciendo aquí, no al revés!

* * *

"**Yup, Dave se está enamorado de John. Los dos Striders están enamorándose~"**

**Joder, este capítulo es de mis favoritos, de hecho fue con este y el que sigue con los que me surgió la idea de traducirlo para una amiga, me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo, creo que es el más largo que he hecho (hasta ahora).**

**El que sigue es la hora del baño, desde el punto de vista de Jake. Nos vemos!**


	16. CON XII: Hora del baño

**Releí los primeros capitulos y encontré muchos errores :c**

**Porfa, si ven que me equivoco diganme para que lo corrija.**

* * *

**CON XII**

**Hora del baño.**

* * *

"**¡ATENCION IMBECILES! ¡LAS DUCHAS ESTAN ARREGLADAS, VAYAN A LIMPIARSE EL CULO!"**

La reacción de Jake ante ese vocabulario fue la de torcer la boca. ¿Qué si Jade los escuchara? Eso sería muy malo. Así son los hombres, nunca les importa si están molestando a una señorita, siempre tan groseros…

Han pasado unos días desde que Dirk se encontró con su pareja y que John hablo con uno de sus amigos. Jake vio a la hermosa rubia usando labial negro y sonriendo con sus fascinantes ojos rosas. Realmente es preciosa, y no puede evitar sentir celos al mismo tiempo que se alegra por Dirk.

Una mujer como esa es única, y Dirk merece a alguien como ella que lo trate bien…

"Vaya Strider…" Jake dice. "Son buenas noticias para ti."

"Sí, necesito lavarme el cabello ya, se está poniendo todo aceitoso y sucio, ya parece un maldito nido de ratas."

"Lenguaje, Strider." Jake dice entre risitas.

Pero en lugar de responder Dirk lo observa. No hace su típica mueca o pide disculpas como usualmente. Sus ojos mandarina simplemente lo miran sin más. ¿Hay algo en su cara? Estaba seguro de que se había quitado toda la sangre.

"Dime Jake," Dirk comienza. "¿Alguna vez… has estado enamorado?"

Jake parpadea un par de veces y frunce el ceño. Fue una mala pregunta. No le gusta esa pregunta. Le trae memorias, malas memorias que no quiere recordar.

"Lo he estado…" Responde fríamente. "Pero el amor, ese tipo de amor, es un horrendo zorro… una navaja con la que te rebanan la garganta por la espalda…" Jake voltea a ver al rubio. "Eres afortunado por no tener que sentir la navaja y las mentiras, Strider…"

Entonces se ríe, se baja de su litera y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Dirk. Es maravilloso que Dirk sea tan considerado acerca de su vida amorosa, pero no puede hacerlo, no otra vez…

"Vamos Strider, es hora del baño."

* * *

Jake se ríe cuando los presos se alejan de él al verlo llegar. Lo conocen. Lo odian. Le temen…

Esas son buenas noticias, de algún modo…

"Me gustaría tener cuatro regaderas, justo al fondo…" Jake dice con una sonrisa tipo Cheshire. "A menos que alguno de ustedes tenga un problemas con eso…"

Nadie dijo nada, todos habían aprendido de lo que paso la vez que alguien lo intentó…

Y respecto a Jadey-John, sigue nerviosa ¿Por qué será? Jake se asegurará de que todos los canallas la dejen en paz, ¡oh! y parece que no es el único que se asegurará de eso.

"Hey John, ¿Estas bien?" Dave pregunta con algo de preocupación. "Te ves como un Kind que está a punto de caer por un acantilado."

"¡O-Oh! ¡No es nada!" John dice tratando de parecer relajado. "Es solo, um, mi primera vez, sabes…"

"Vamos, viejo" Dave asegura y pasa sus dedos por el cabello del pelinegro. "No me reiré, y le partiré el culo a cualquiera que lo haga."

Jadey-John se sonroja un poco con las palabras del Strider. Dave es un buen compañero, John puede contar con que nunca le hará falta un amigo, y por supuesto, un abuelo.

"Está bien," John suspira y se acerca más a Dave, cuyas mejillas se tornan un poco rosas. "Es que… es mi primera vez tomando un baño con un grupo de personas, eso es todo…"

A Jake le causa risa lo adorable que Jadey-John puede ser. Le recuerda tanto a su dulce y preciosa Jade cuando usaba la bañera. Le encantaban las burbujas y el shampoo con olor a manzana. .. Tal vez cuando haya una oportunidad, tendrá un baño de burbujas y shampoo con olor a manzana junto a Jadey-John, pero será cuando salgan de prisión y haya conseguido su venganza, no en este lugar…

Cuando Dirk aún no era su compañero de celda, Jake vio cosas horribles pasar en estos baños…

"Escuchen todos," Grita uno de los guardias con un tono firme, su rostro no muestra expresión alguna. "Son el grupo A, tendrán media hora para bañarse."

Y entonces la cacofonía que hacen los convictos al quitarse la ropa comienza.

En serio, todos se bajan el cierre del uniforme y se lo quitan casi al unísono. A Jake le toma algo de tiempo, han pasado ya años desde lo que paso, pero no puede olvidarlo. Su compañero de celda en ese entonces en un mal recuerdo… pero Jake necesita bañarse, así que….

Jake se quita el uniforme, dejándose solamente en boxers. Revisa su alrededor para asegurarse de que no haya nadie. No quiere a nadie fantaseando con él o algo por el estilo, el deseo y el amor son cosas que usualmente terminan mal para él.

John se quita lentamente el suyo, mostrando al niño tímido e inocente que es. Dave está vigilando que nadie lo vea, así que Jake no tiene que preocuparse por él.

Jake se quita los boxers de una vez y tal vez se imagine algo. Creyó escuchar algo, un gemido. Se voltea de nuevo. ¿Quién fue ese? Lo va a golpear y-

"¡Apresúrense! Este no es un spa para mujeres." Ah sí, Jake ha escuchado de los spas, es agradable saber que las mujeres son bien tratadas como merecen, el único que merece ir a uno en este inmundo lugar es John, y tal vez Dirk, él merece mucho por ayudarlo con su venganza.

Todo el grupo se dirige al cuarto de los baños, con el vapor caliente y la multitud, Jake apenas y alcanzaba a ver adelante.

"Striders, no los quiero juntos, que haya al menos dos personas entre ustedes."

Dirk asiente como el caballero que es, mientras Dave rueda los ojos. Ambos se dicen algo en alemán. Jake no los escucha, es una conversación privada de una buena familia, a Jake le gustan las familias buenas y quiere mantenerlas como tal.

"Hey Jake, Dave va a bañarse al lado de John, tú lo tendrás a tu derecha y a mí a tu izquierda ¿Está bien?"

Jake sonríe y asiente, suena como un plan maravilloso.

Todo va yendo bien, los cuatro entran a sus respectivas regaderas, nadie los miraba, todos los canallas sabían que no debían meter sus narices donde no los llamaban.

Dave se fue a la del fondo, a su lado esta John, luego Jake y al final Dirk. Jake comienza a bañarse, el shampoo huele a viejo y el jabón se siente algo seco, en el suelo hay un pequeño acondicionador.

Jake termina de enjuagarse el cabello y voltea a mirar a Jadey-John. No está haciendo nada, solo mira algo con curiosidad. Sigue sin poder ver muy bien por todo el vapor y la falta de lentes, pero puede ver al dulce y preciado John y eso basta.

"Vamos John, lo que sea que veas no va a lastimarte, y si lo hiciera, lo mataría."

"Ah no, no es nada… es… solo el jabón, creo…"

Jake se ríe, el jabón seco puede raspar a los delicados y puros.

"No te preocupes John…" Jake dice. "Yo te lavaré."

Los ojos de John se agrandan en sorpresa. Jake no está seguro de lo que su expresión significa, pero lo tomará como algo bueno.

Jake toma el shampoo de John, que huele un poco mejor que el suyo, se echa un chorrito en la mano, cubriendo su palma y comienza a lavar lo más cuidadosamente que puede el cabello de John.

Es como si estuviera tocando el cabello de su preciosa Jade…

"¡Oigan, apresúrense, malditos- ¡ACK!"

Pero que sabandija… su visión borrosa le hizo un poco difícil enfocarse, pero lo atrapó entre sus manos, lo tiene que castigar por interrumpir este momento. Es muy, muy descortés y merece un castigo.

"E-espera English, no q-quería- ¡Ugh!"

Jake se detiene, pero porque una mano toca su hombro.

"Jake, déjalo ir, no quiso hacerlo y ya se disculpó." Es Dirk ¿Por qué lo detuvó? Nunca había pasado esto, normalmente Jake hubiera golpeado al guardia hasta dejarlo inconsciente...

Como sea, Jake lo hace.

Deja ir al sujeto y lo mira huir completamente aterrado. Continuará con lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes voltea a ver a Dirk. Éste desvía la mirada como si estuviera apenado, y claro, el parar un castigo es algo que debe de dar pena, pero Jake lo perdonará. Ahora sí, regresa con Jadey-John.

"U-um Jake…" Jadey-John habla. Jake ya termino con el shampoo y está ahora poniendo acondicionador. "¿Hay algo malo con tirar el jabón?"

Jake se ríe, sabe a lo que John se refiere, pero no necesita saberlo. Él mismo ya había escuchado los gritos de la 'nueva perra' de la prisión antes de que le quitará el arma a un guardia y se volará el cerebro porque nadie estaba dispuesto a protegerlo. Pero Jadey-John sí tiene guardias, no será lastimada por el horror de este tipo de vida.

Ella simplemente no necesitaba saberlo.

"No te preocupes John, Dave te ayudará si llegas a tirarlo."

Dave se aguanta la risa y asiente. Jake ríe en voz alta. Eso es algo sospechoso, pero no puede ser ¡Dave nunca se atrevería! Ha sido tan amigable con John que no puede creer que lo podría tocar de esa forma.

Aunque los Striders pueden ser algo raros si hablamos de conseguir sexo.

Y hablando de ellos, terminan de bañarse al mismo tiempo y juntos se marchan rápidamente del cuarto de baños.

Jake se pregunta por qué…

Pero no importa mucho, siempre y cuando Jadey-John este a salvo y limpia.

Eso es bueno.


	17. CON XIII: Darse cuenta

**Tengo que decirles algo: ya llevo 3 capítulos traducidos... El problema es que no puedo publicarlos porque son del 34 al 37**

**No sé** **qué pasó, por alguna razón creí que ya iba hasta allá y los traduje.**

**Asi que um, puede que estos tomen un poco más de tiempo porque apenas voy a iniciarlos y no voy a tener casi tiempo libre (oh exámenes, ¿por qué siempre arruinan todo?) **

**... Sorry :/**

* * *

CON XIII:

Darse cuenta.

* * *

Dirk culpa a su odioso hermano gemelo y a Roxy por hacerlo pensar en Jake. Estaba bien sin pensar en sus sentimientos por el pelinegro y entonces esos dos llegan a no poder hacer otra cosa que pensar en ello.

La verdad es que ahora está bien como esta, no quiere ni necesita ninguna relación de ese tipo, pero en serio disfruta la compañía de Jake, aun cuando está un poco loco, tiene la manía de morderse los dedos y su obsesión por su nieta fallecida, también tiene puntos a su favor…

Jake es honesto, leal, sabe escuchar, y también tiene sus momentos lindos de vez en cuando. A Dirk le gusta todo eso, pero este no es precisamente el mejor lugar para buscar intereses amorosos.

"Vaya Strider…" Jake habla, rompiendo el silencio. "Son buenas noticias para ti."

Dirk está de acuerdo, no puede esperar por el agua caliente y bañarse como se debe. "Sí, necesito lavarme el cabello ya, se está poniendo todo aceitoso y sucio, ya parece un maldito nido de ratas."

"Lenguaje, Strider." Jake dice riéndose, es lindo. El rubio no puede evitar quedarse viendo a su compañero, usualmente frunciría el ceño o algo así pero no esta vez, porque Jake no tiene esa sonrisa loca de siempre, sino algo más… libre.

No está manchado de sangre para desviar la atención de que de hecho es muy atractivo y lindo, pero esta vez lindo lindo, no lindo en una 'extraña manera' como suele describirlo. Su piel contrasta con la de Dirk, es morena y tiene unas cicatrices esparcidas al azar, sus dientes son grandes y blancos y se notan aún más cuando sonríe. Y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillan en una mezcla de locura e inocencia.

"Dime Jake," Dirk no puede contener más la pregunta que ha estado rondando en su mente ya tanto tiempo "¿Alguna vez… has estado enamorado?"

Jake lo ve un momento y hace un gesto con el rostro.

Dirk está completamente sorprendido. La mirada en el rostro de Jake… es de ira extrema, como si lo hubieran traicionado. Había visto esa mirada antes. Eran ese tipo de miradas las que lo asustaban cuando apenas lo conocía.

"Lo he estado…"Jake responde. La atmosfera se tornó algo fría "Pero el amor, ese tipo de amor, es un horrendo zorro… "Jake retira su mirada, aun con una expresión de enojo. "Una navaja con la que te rebanan la garganta por la espalda…"Ahora regresa a ver a Dirk. "Eres afortunado por no tener que sentir la navaja y las mentiras, Strider…"

Y se ríe.

Aunque Dirk piensa que debe de haber algo más dentro de él que solo la pérdida de su nieta que lo mantenga en ese estado. Jake solo habla de Jade, pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo único. Sería interesante conocer más del pelinegro.

"Vamos Strider, es hora del baño."

* * *

Es casi irónico que no haya disfrutado la ducha. Sus pensamientos del de ojos esmeralda lo distraen. La espalda de Jake es la que más tiene cicatrices, pero la más grande de ellas está en la parte delantera. Nunca se ha atrevido a preguntar porque la última vez que alguien lo hizo termino con la nariz rota.

Y joder, a Dirk se le escapa un gemido cuando ve el trasero de English. Mierda dat ass. Había escuchado que el compañero pasado de Jake intentó llegar más lejos con él, y puede ver porque.

Ese trasero es glorioso, incluso más que el de los smuppets!

Dirk se regaña a sí mismo. No, no se está enamorando de Jake. Jake no le regresaría los sentimientos románticos, la respuesta y mirada que le dio antes lo dijeron todo.

Jake puede amar, pero es más en el sentido de amigos y familia. Lo demuestra ayudándole a John a lavarse el cabello, lo que es un lindo gesto. Por un momento pudo relajarse y disfrutar la sensación del agua y del shampoo entre su cabello. Era el paraíso hasta que el puto guardia llegó.

Dave estaba distraído por su compañero de celda, dicho compañero estaba muy asustado como para hacer algo, lo que deja a Dirk como el único que puede hablar con English sin un chance del 100% de que reciba un puñetazo. Jake terminó haciéndole caso.

Y eso es todo, pero su cuerpo no piensa lo mismo, sus ojos siguen mirando a Jake, ya sea su cara, su pecho, su espalda, o su trasero, no podía quitar la vista. En serio comienza a odiar a Dave y a Roxy por hacerle esto a su mente. Está bien, le gusta Jake, pero no quiere que ese gustar se vuelva romántico, solo amigos o algo así.

No necesitan amoríos para el plan de escape, solo serían una distracción.

Así que Dirk se va, por más que le guste ducharse, necesita tiempo y espacio para distraerse de sus sentimientos por Jake. Pero entonces se encuentra con Dave.

"¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?" Dirk pone una sonrisa para molestar a su hermano. "¿No ibas a enamorar a Egbert? Que por cierto, es una idea de mierda."

Dave se sonroja y desvía la mirada, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Hay algo malo…-oh Dirk se da cuenta del 'problema'.

"¡¿La tienes dura?!"

"Wow Dirk, deja de verme el pito, no estoy a favor del incesto como en tus enfermizos animes. En serio, es como si los japoneses intentarán encontrar maneras de traumatizar a las personas con sus asquerosos fetiches. Ósea, Boku No Pico, los creadores de esa mierda sí que tienen algún tipo de problem-"

"Dave."

El menor deja sus balbuceos inútiles. Vuelve a desviar la vista y suspira.

"Bro, creo que en serio me gusta John…" Dave dice murmurando. Dirk está tanto sorprendido como confundido, afortunadamente para él, Dave continúa. "Realmente le gustan mis ojos…"

Heilige Scheiße…

Se hace un silencio entre ambos. Dirk sabe lo del asunto de los ojos. En serio, la única cosa con la que es seguro que Dave se enoje, es insultando sus ojos. Es conocido como el Der Rote Ritter debido a sus ojos y a que ha terminado bañado en sangre después de sus trabajos. Dave puede convertirse en un completo sádico si es respecto a sus ojos, es muy sensible al respecto. Y con John encontrándolos agradables, el niño se ha ganado un ticket de ida al corazón de su hermano.

Y es por esto que no quiere que Dave enamore a John, es muy probable que termine lastimado.

"Viejo, creí que solo lo querías por su culo ¿no?" Dirk trata de convencerlo, en serio no necesita drama. "La prisión no es un lugar para ligar exactamente, se suponía que ibas a seducirlo, no enamorándote."

"Cierra la puta boca, como si tu realmente siguieras tu propia regla."

"No estoy intentando seducir a Jake, imbécil."

"Oh ¿en serio? entonces porque te preocupas tanto por el ¿eh? Incluso le diste no de tus cigarros, y tú nunca le das cigarros a nadie. Ya deja de hacerte tonto e inventar excusas."

"Solo fue una."

"Mira, puede que esté completamente desnudo y con una erección, pero puedo ver tus putas mentiras." Dave dice con desprecio. "Estas enamorado de ese loco y lo sabes. Cuando lo miras es con ojos de corazón, te la pasas siempre a su lado -¡y estas sonriendo! Mierda, estas sonriendo aún más que cuando te regalamos todos los Rainbow Dash que pudimos conseguir en tu cumpleaños."

Dirk se sonroja un poco al darse cuenta de que sí esta sonriendo.

¿En serio es tan obvio? Joder, parece que fuera una colegiala anime enamorada.

La campaña suena repentinamente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

"**ATENCIÓN TARADOS, YA ES TURNO DEL JODIDO GRUPO B**"

Dave dice una grosería que Dirk no alcanza a escuchar, toma su uniforme, y se va corriendo a algún lugar.

Dirk se pone de nuevo su ropa. Carajo, los demás ya vienen. Se pone a buscar rápidamente a ver si encuentra algo que pueda llevarse a la celda. Antes de que alguien llegue, logra guardarse unas cosas.

"Hola hijo de puta." Dirk no se esperaba encontrarse con él." Tu eres ese jodido hermano ¿no?... del demonio hijo de puta…"

Dirk no podía hacer nada más que observar a los guardias y convictos abandonando los baños poco a poco. Gamzee Makara es un verdadero imbécil con el que Dave tuvo la mala suerte de compartir celda en un punto. Era de una familia rica, pero aun así terminó aquí, aunque eso no quiere decir que el payaso se haya dado por vencido.

"Vete a la mierda, Missgeburt," Dirk le dice de mala gana. "Sabes que yo solo puedo partirte la madre."

Gamzee se ríe. "Nah, hijo de puta, no me atrevería a lastimarte a ti. Nadie se metería con el juguete de English."

Dirk estaba listo para responderle, pero alguien más se metió en la conversación.

"Él no es ningún 'juguete' Makara" Jake gruñe. "Y más te vale alejarte de Dirk antes de que decida aplastar tu ya estropeada cara."

Gamzee no reacciona como los demás, en su lugar le sonríe. "No hay necesidad de enojarse así hermano, lo dejaré en paz… solo pasaba a saludar." Y así como así se retira.

Eso fue algo sospechoso. ¿En qué carajos pensaba Gamzee? Normalmente solo quiere pelear. Y esa fue una conversación demasiado corta. ¿Por qué solo entró y salió de la habitación?

"Dirk… ¿Estas bien?"

El rubio deja de pensar en ello y fija su atención en Jake, quien lo mira preocupado. Dirk se queda viendo la expresión en el rostro de su compañero de celda, nunca antes había puesto un rostro preocupado. Y mierda, se ve… lindo… esta vez de forma normal.

"Sí, estoy bien…"

Jake sonríe inmediatamente.

"Qué bueno… Es un tesoro estar a tu lado ¿sabes?"

Y solo basto que dijera eso para que el rostro de Dirk comience a ponerse rojo, su corazón se acelere, y hacer que se dé cuenta de algo.

Heilige Scheiße, Dirk es una colegiala anime enamorada de Jake…

"Aunque estaría mejor si te pusieras algo de ropa…" Tenía que decirlo.

Dirk en serio espera no terminar con una erección también después de haberse dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá salseo :D**


	18. CON XIV: Estímulo

**Les dije que habría salseo òvó**

* * *

**CON XIV:**

**Estimulo**.

* * *

Dave lo intentó. En serio lo intentó. Oh, ¿por qué los dioses del anime le hacen esto? Le dieron una lindura ojiazul al que le gustan los ojos rojos pero no quiere entregarle a Dave ese perfecto trasero.

En serio, casi se le para mientras se desvestían. Tuvo que pensar religiosamente en smuppets cuando John mostró su glorioso trasero desnudo. Estaba tan tentado por tocarlo… Pero Dave es un Strider, y no va por la vida toqueteando a la gente a menos que estén 100% ofreciéndose.

¡¿Pero por qué, por qué los dioses lo probaban con alguien como John?!

Dave se metió a la regadera y logró bañarse completamente, pero tuvo que largarse tan pronto terminó porque su pene pensó que sería buena idea ponerse duro.

Había intentado pensar en todo lo que se le ocurrió para matar la erección, en smuppets, espadas de mierda, en Dirk teniendo sexo, pero entonces recuerda que Jake de hecho se parece a John y… Necesitaba salir de las regaderas.

Dave sabe que ya se jodió si imaginar la vida sexual de su hermano no sirvió para matar su erección.

Se mete a una de las cabinas y azota la puerta al cerrarla. Da un respiro hondo y se sienta en el retrete. Joder, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Y conociéndose, va a tomar un buen rato a que su 'amiguito' se tranquilice…

Dave suspira.

Bueno, siempre estará la fiel masturbación…

Por suerte, Dave trajo consigo su ropa. Está sentado desnudo en un viejo y frio retrete con su ropa tirada en el suelo húmedo.

Eh, de todas formas se la va a jalar.

Se lame la palma de la mano, dedo por dedo hasta cubrirla toda de saliva, entonces pone la mano alrededor de su miembro.

Maldice en voz baja porque maldita sea, esta frio. Suspira. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hizo esto…

Comienza a mover lentamente su mano hacia arriba y abajo. Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es el rostro de John, jodidamente lindo y adorable. Sus ojos azules lo miran con fascinación, sin ninguna pizca de miedo. Le sonríe mostrando un poco los dientes. Sus suaves manos tocan su rostro con inocente admiración, solo para acercarlo y besarlo dulcemente.

Se imagina que John es del tipo tímido, que no iría más allá que un beso entre labios. Pero Dave lo ayudaría a perder la pena~

Pondría su mano en su espalda y la acariciaría para jugar con él. John temblaría, si tiene suerte tal vez gemiría con el tacto. Y Dave no se detendría ahí. Dejaría que su mano viajara más al sur. Joder, tocaría –y disfrutaría – ese maldito trasero de una vez por todas. Puede imaginarse el chillido de sorpresa de la lindura, y él se aseguraría de seguir tocándolo hasta obtener algún tipo de gemido de John.

El ritmo con el que se mueve su mano alrededor de su miembro se acelera.

Dave lamería los labios de John, haciéndose paso dentro de su boca. La lindura se resistiría un poco a abrirla, pero con los movimientos correctos, lograría adueñarse de ella. Y exploraría con su lengua, haciendo que la temperatura del pelinegro aumentara. Con su otra mano tocaría el miembro de John por encima de su ropa. ¿Se volvería loco después de un momento? Oh joder, eso espera.

Sus movimientos se vuelven aún más rápidos.

Dave desvestiría a ambos en un segundo, probablemente sorprendiendo a John, y lo tendría que aliviar con susurros, asegurándose que este lo suficientemente calmado como para continuar, se volverían a besar, comenzando con besos suaves hasta terminar con otros más apasionados. Y los dos tendrían las manos sobre el otro. El deseo aumentaría. Las manos de John recorrerían su cuerpo, incapaz de quitárselas de encima, con sus ojos azules observando y amando cada parte de él.

El rubio exploraría el cuerpo de John. Lamería, besaría y mordería cada punto sensible que encontrara. La lindura trataría de silenciarse porque se sentiría avergonzado de sus gemidos, y Dave ama los retos. Se encargaría de tocarlo en donde más placer le diera y le susurraría cosas sucias y pervertidas al oído. Y tal vez cuando la vergüenza se haya ido, John hará algo por él también~

Dave se tapa la boca con la mano para ahogar el gemido que se le escapo en voz alta, de ninguna forma va a dejar que algún prisionero cualquiera escuche a un Strider gemir.

Continúa con su fantasía, se imagina que harían la posición del misionero, John cerraría sus piernas con timidez, pero él las abriría para tener una mejor vista. Su pene estaría erecto. Y su culo, heilige Scheiße, ese culo…

Dave tendría sus dedos perfectamente cubiertos con lubricante, con la otra mano masajearía el miembro de John mientras lo prepara para lo que viene. Primero mete un dedo, luego otro y finalmente introduce el tercero.

Seguiría jugando con John de esta forma hasta enloquecerlo y hacer que le pida a gritos que lo penetre de una vez y-

¡SLAM!

Desafortunadamente, Dave no pudo terminar su fantasía sexual con John. Porque John esta justo frente a él. Hizo su entrada abriendo y azotando la puerta tras sí demasiado rápido.

Y ahora, Dave está desnudo y erecto con el John real frente a él vestido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bien, esto sí que es una mierda, está completamente expuesto y mostrando todo lo que tiene que ofrecer en una de las peores maneras que pueden haber.

"Uh…" John dice.

Bueno, esto es incómodo, ni siquiera irónico. En serio, la mirada de John esta fija en su pene y Dave no hace nada. No tiene idea de que hacer.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos diga algo, se escucha un azote del otro lado de la cabina, seguido de una voz que Dave nunca está feliz de oír.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS?!"

¿Qué mierdas está haciendo ese imbécil aquí?

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¿Y porque está abriendo las puertas una por una?

"¡NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE DE MI, HIJO DE PUTA!"

"¡Hey, Makara!" Dave dice en voz alta, sorprendiendo a John. "Estoy ocupado aquí, vete a molestar a otro puto lado."

Hay un pequeño silencio antes de que el payaso hable de nuevo, esta vez la voz se escucha más cercana. "Strider… ¿estas aquí…?" Dave no necesita verlo para saber que hay una sonrisa formándose en la cara del idiota. "¿No has escuchado a un hijo de puta venir aquí?"

"Nein. Estaba aquí tranquilo ocupándome de mis asuntos hasta que llegaste como puto Missgeburt azotando las puertas." Dave miente.

Makara no dice nada pero definitivamente no está satisfecho con la respuesta, pero después de un rato se marcha azotando la puerta tras sí.

En serio es un maldito loco…

"Um…" Oh Scheiße, se había olvidado de John, por más que le guste verlo sonrojado, no puede ignorar que está desnudo y con una erección. Al menos el ojiazul retira la mirada cuando Dave finge una tos falsa. "Entonces…"

"Hombre, está bien." Dave le dice, aunque la vergüenza también lo está afectando a él. "¿crees que podrías salirte? Ya sabes, para que termine con esto."

La cara de John se pone más roja de lo que estaba. "¡A-ah! Si, lo siento, yo- ya me voy."

A John le cuesta un poco de trabajo abrir la puerta ya que sus manos están temblorosas. Dave mira hacia otro lado y siente que la vergüenza lo consume.

Se sintió como una eternidad para que el pelinegro abriera la puerta y se fuera, pero antes de salir completamente, dice algo.

"Gracias por ayudarme, Dave… y uh, buen miembro!"

SLAM!

…¡Puta Scheiße!

Dave pudo sentir su cara poniéndose roja. ¡Mierda, en serio lo quiere! Y lo que acaba de decir…

Joder, puta madre, ¡heilige Scheiße!

Esta vez no pudo silenciar el gemido que salió de sus labios por lo que está sintiendo.

Aunque ahora esta…sorprendido.

Porque, con solo esas palabras de John, Dave se vino.

Mierda.

* * *

**Pude hacer algo de tiempo esta semana para traerles esto como disculpa por mi error, se suponía que íbamos a tener actualización las próximas 3 semanas por lo de la escuela :c sorry.**

**Y bueno, ¡Este ha sido el capitulo mas difícil de escribir para mi! **

**Me la pase riendo la mitad del tiempo que lo escribía, no sabía qué hacer. N****unca había escrito algo asi, y peor, es una traducción, así que si lo cambiaba mucho iba a perder la esencia del trabajo original y tuve que decidir entre adaptarlo o hacer una traducción fiel. Decidí que lo mejor sería hacerla fiel con cambios mínimos, no quiero arruinarles la experiencia de lo urgido que está Dave (?**

**Y una última cosa, las palabras que dice John son: "nice junk!". No se, suena más guay en inglés. Y aceptémoslo "buen miembro" suena a... A no se, a algo que mata el momento :v**

**Eso sería todo, nos vemos chicos!**


	19. PRO V: Papi

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esto a pesar de mis actualizaciones cada quien sabe cuando!**

**En serio gracias. ;v;**

* * *

**Pro V: Papi**

* * *

_A Jake le gusta la escuela, sobre todo cuando es hora de dibujar._

_Su maestra siempre dijo que tiene una gran imaginación._

_Su maestra es una señorita que huele muy bien y es muy agradable. ¡Ella no se burla de sus dientes y le da dulces sabor calabaza! Jake quiere dibujar animales, pero ella dijo que tenía que dibujar a su familia, así que él lo hace._

"_Eh, ¿Qué estás haciendo Jake?" Un compañero le pregunta._

"_A mi familia."_

_Jake tiene muchos crayones y trata de dibujar a las lindas señoritas al lado de papi lo mejor que puede. También se asegura de poner diamantina alrededor de él para representar el polvo mágico que su papi le suele dar a desconocidos._

"_Uh, esas son muchas, uh, tías."_

"_No son tías."_

_Su compañero parece confundirse con la respuesta. "Si no son tías, ¿Qué son?"_

"_No lo sé." Jake responde con la verdad, no sabe quiénes son esas señoritas, ¡pero son muy amables!_

"_¿Y qué es la caja en las manos de tu mami?"_

"_No es una caja, es mi hermano."_

"_No sabía que tenías un hermano."_

"_Papi dijo que íbamos a ir de aventura y que él era muy joven para acompañarnos."_

"_Entonces, ¿Dónde está tu mami?"_

_Jake para de dibujar. Trata de pensar pero está muy cansado y tiene mucha hambre. Solo desayuno una barra de caramelo antes de que su papá lo mandara a la escuela. Hablando de él, Jake espera que su papi pueda defenderse de los fantasmas. Los fantasmas gritan y lo atormentas en las noches. Y también hacen ruidos raros._

_Pero Jake sigue dibujando. Tendrá que esperar para la hora de los snacks, la hora de la siesta, y ¡la hora de los lunchs! ¡Ya quiere que llegue el momento!_

* * *

_Jake trata de evadir al señor que está dormido y que parece raro y huele feo. Siempre una botella junto a él. No le gusta cuando regresa de la escuela, le da miedo estando solo, aun cuando papi dijo que ya es lo suficientemente grande como para regresar por su propia cuenta._

_Aunque los otros niños se quedan con sus padres y regresan a casa en autos…_

_Pero Jake recuerda que papi dijo que es especial. Jake es especial. Jake ya está grande. Es algo que se llama 'ser maduro'. Además, su papá lo había regañado cuando se quejó por ello._

_Y es –¡es como una aventura!_

_A Jake le gustan las aventuras._

_Pero el hombre le sigue dando miedo, así que camina mas rápido._

_¡Jake quiere enseñarle su dibujo a papi!_

"_O-Oye niño… ¿Sabes si tu papá ya está vendiendo?"_

"_No lo sé." Jake responde. "Supongo que lo venderá cuando lo tenga."_

"_D-dile que lo necesito p-pronto"_

_Jake asiente y continúa hasta llegar a su casa._

_Sube las escaleras hasta el cuarto 20, su hogar._

_Encuentra la llave en la trampa de osos y abre la puerta. Esa trampa lo asusta desde que vio lo que le hizo a la mano de aquel sujeto. Papi le dijo a Jake como sacar la llave sin activarla, lo que lo calma._

_Abre la puerta y se asegura de arrojar la llave justo en el centro de dicha trampa. _

_Nota un dulce aroma a perfume y sonríe, eso significa que hay otra señorita._

"_¡Buenas tardes, señorita!" La mujer lo mira con sorpresa. "¿Cómo se encuentra?"_

"_Uh, bien, creo." Ella responde. "E-Este es el lugar correcto ¿verdad? Estoy aquí para –um, hacer mi trabajo."_

_Jake asiente. Muchas señoritas le preguntan lo mismo, así que no lo sorprende, pero sí lo confunde._

"_Oh, este…." La señorita mira alrededor y ve el dibujo de Jake. "Lindo dibujo, niño. Me gusta como, uh, usaste tantos colores."_

_La sonrisa de Jake se agranda. ¡Ese es un maravilloso cumplido! "¡Gracias señorita! ¡Me esforcé mucho!"_

_Ella sonríe. "Eres muy cortes, niño. Sigue así y encontrarás a una buena mujer… pero asegúrate de tratarla bien y cuidar de ella ¿está bien?"_

"_¡Okay!"_

_La señorita mira su teléfono. "¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar? Mi, um, cliente, me dio un buen pago inicial y dijo que no podía llegar tarde, así que…"_

_Jake vuelve a asentir, deja su dibujo en un mueble y busca en la cocina a ver si encuentra una barra de caramelo. Espera que aún queden algunas, son su desayuno y cena._

"_Oye niño, ¿tienes hambre o algo? Hay sobras en el refrigerador."_

"_Papi dijo que esas son suyas y que no puedo tocar su comida." Jake responde, vuelve a buscar y… ¡Eureka! ¡Encontró una barra! "Me iré a la cama temprano, espero y no tengas problemas con los fantasmas."_

"_¿Fantasmas?"_

"_¡Sip! ¡Fantasmas! Gritan en la noches y me dan miedo."_

"_O-Oh…" ella dice. "¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?"_

"_¡Claro! Tengo que guardar comida porque es limitada. Si como demasiado, mañana no tendré nada."_

_La señorita no vuelve a hablar luego de eso._

* * *

"_¡Oooooh! ¡Ah! ¡AH! ¡Ohhhh!"_

_Jake se cubre aún más. Los fantasmas regresaron, en serio no le gustan los fantasmas…_

"_¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh! ¡Ah!"_

_Se cubre más con su cobija. Los gritos se escuchan más fuerte y también los sonidos extraños. Como desearía que se detuvieran, pero nunca lo hacen… Le dan tanto miedo…_

"_¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡SI!"_

_Jake se aguanta las lágrimas ¿Por qué no se detienen? Esta tan asustado… Pero no quiere llorar o si no los fantasmas lo atraparan, eso le dijo su papi. Le dijo que lo atraparan si no se queda callado. Lo mataran. Jake no quiere morir…_

"_¡Si! ¡Si! ¡SI! ¡AH! ¡Ah! ¡Ooooooh~!"_

_Jake cierra los ojos. Ojala y papi fuera a salvarlo…_

_Tiene tanto miedo…_

* * *

_Jake bosteza. La alarma resuena en sus oídos, tiene que levantarse o llegará tarde a la escuela. Pero sigue hambriento y tiene sueño…_

_Pero entonces se da cuenta de algo –huele algo. ¡Huele muy, muy bien! No es perfume, pero huele muy bien. ¡Le gusta ese aroma! Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a donde proviene el aroma para encontrarse con la señorita._

"_Hola niño, yo… hice huevos y pan tostado." Dice ella. "No me gusta cuando los niños pasan hambre –me recuerda a mis hijos –así que hice el desayuno."_

_Jake parpadea y mira la comida ¡Se ve muy bien! ¡Nunca antes había visto algo así! ¡Y huele tan bien! ¡No puede creer que va a comer eso! Comienza a comerlo muy rápido ¡Sabe tan bien!_

"_W-wow niño, no creí que te lo comerías tan rápido… Estaba algo quemado, sabes… Puedo hacer más si quieres."_

_Jake se siente lleno de alegría. Nunca le dan segundos platos. Se siente con menos hambre de la que usualmente siente. ¡Le agrada mucho esta señorita tan linda y amable!_

_Pero antes de que pueda decir que sí quiere, escucha a papi. No puede evitar asustarse. Papi fue poseído por un fantasma otra vez. Jake cierra los ojos y se cubre los oídos. Podía escuchar al fantasma gritando e incluso golpeando a la señorita. _

_Jake trata de mantener los ojos cerrados y aprieta más sus manos contra sus oídos. Sirve para que los fantasmas no lo golpeen, eso dijo papi._

_Pero no fue suficiente. Siente un gran dolor al ser arrojado fuera de la silla y cuando su cabeza golpea el suelo. Todo es oscuridad y una sensación de sueño después de eso…_

…

_Y entonces silencio. La sensación de malestar en la cabeza de Jake finalmente se detiene…_

_Abre los ojos y ve… a nadie. _

_El fantasma le hace eso a su papá. Y también ve algo malo y triste._

_El sartén que usaron para hacerle el desayuno ya no está._

_El desayuno que no pudo terminar esta en el suelo pisoteado._

_Y su dibujo esta todo desgarrado…_

_Sí… el fantasma debió de haber hecho eso también…_

_Pero eso no hace que Jake se sienta mejor._

_Tampoco lo detiene de llorar por completo en una casa vacía con solo los ecos de su llanto con él._

* * *

"Abuelo…"

"¿Si, Jade? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué te digo abuelo? ¡Eres muy joven para ser un abuelo! Por qué no te digo, um… ¡oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Papi!" Jade dice inocentemente.

"Porque, Jade," Él le responde. "Papi sería un insulto para mi…"

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH**

**Y con esto llegamos al capítulo con el que le pedí oficialmente a Karhien que me dejara traducir esto :')**

**Que fue como por navidad, osea, navidad! Y apenas vamos en el capítulo 19 ;n; **

**En fin, esto me hizo sentirme muy mal por Jake.**

**¡Oh! Y recuerden lo de los fantasmas, más adelante tendrán mención.**


	20. PRO VI: Jane

**No pos Juanita :'v**

* * *

**PRO V: Jane.**

* * *

La reacción exagerada se su novio causó que John no pudiera aguantar la risa.

"MALDITA SEA JOHN, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ SI VUELVES A PONER OTRA PUTA CUBETA CON AGUA HELADA"

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, su risa era demasiada.

Karkat se acerca y le da un golpecito en el hombro. ¡Puede ser tan lindo cuando se enoja!

"Creí que íbamos a buscar a tu hermana misteriosa o algo así."

"Vamos a buscarla, solo creí que sería lindo si estuvieras todo mojado." John dice coquetamente y levantando una ceja.

Karkat se pone completamente rojo. John ríe al ver tanta adorabilidad. Karkat desvía su mirada, esa mirada que John ama, tiene que admitirlo, una de las cosas que le encantan de Karkat son sus ojos rojos. Parecen rubís, no entiende porque a la gente no le gustan.

"¡Bien, todo está jodidamente bien! Más te vale tener un buen cambio de ropa en esta estúpidamente grande mansión en la que vives." Karkat murmura enojado.

"No te preocupes, compre un armario entero para la habitación de invitados, la que está al lado del cuarto de cine. Me sentí muy mal cuando mi ropa te quedo muy grande la vez pasada."

"Jodete, Crocker."

John realmente disfruta ver las reacciones de Karkat. Por suerte, aún tiene tiempo para molestarlo antes de que llegue el carro.

Hablando de su salida, John lleva 3 celulares, solo por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe si un secuestrador te quitara la chaqueta, aunque estaría bien siempre y cuando no le quiten el que este en el zapato, ese el que tiene GPS.

Por otro lado, John está muy emocionado. No puede creer que tenga una hermana. ¡Una media hermana! Es decir, no comparten la misma madre, gracias a un hacker, John pudo saber esto, con una investigación aún más detallada, descubrió que la madre de Jane era una sirvienta que trabajaba ahí.

Pero lo que lo asombró más, fue saber que su hermana era mayor que él. ¡Eso lo confunde! ¿Es que su papá no amaba a su mamá? Aunque John no pueda recodar quien era ella o cómo lucia, su papá no tiene excusas para haberla engañado!

John suspira y se sienta en el sillón azul. Gracias a dios, papá está en un viaje de negocios y no esta en casa, de otra forma no tendría oportunidad de salir a buscar a su hermana. Los sirvientes trataron de convencerlo de no hacerlo, pero John ama salir.

¡Allá fuera hay gente con quien realmente habla, gente con la que realmente juega, gente que realmente lo insulta, y gente que está dispuesta a tener una buena pelea con él!

Papá le dijo que no se metiera en peleas, pero básicamente esto es autodefensa. Esa es la única situación en la que John podría lastimar a alguien. Bueno, y tal vez sea algo más. Pero oye, John ha tenido muy buenas peleas con la excusa de "defenderse".

Aunque a veces recuerda que Papá dijo que si se metía en pelas, terminaría como uno de sus abuelos…

"Ya puedes dejar de esperar, la puta ropa que elegiste es decente."

Karkat hizo una buena elección de ropa, John se levanta del sillón. Bien, ¡Hora de irse!

"No vamos a usar la puta limosina, ¿o sí?"

"¡Nope! Usaremos la van."

Karkat pone los ojos en blanco, la limosina es cómoda, pero muy sospechosa. Además, se nota que Karkat no quiere que le recuerde que le va ganando en Call of Duty y Mario Kart, sobretodo en Mario Kart…

* * *

"¡Woohoo! ¡Primer lugar otra vez! John grita, Karkat en serio desprecia al que instalo la televisión y videojuegos en la van.

"Te odio a ti y a tu puto caparazón azul. ¡Iba en primer lugar!" Dice Karkat irritado.

John ríe y lo besa en la mejilla. En serio es adorable. Tal vez sea bueno la próxima vez y lo deje ganar…

¡Pero sigue nervioso! ¡Va a conocer a su hermana!

"John… no tienes que hacer esto…" Dice Karkat, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

¡Pero John tiene que hacerlo! ¡En serio quiere conocerla! Espera que se lleven bien y que puedan salir juntos y tal vez hacer bromas juntos. Sí, Papá hace bromas con él, pero John quiere a alguien que pueda estar ahí para él y que no esté siempre tan… ocupado.

Y es que ser hijo único es demasiado solitario…

Espera, ¡ya llegó! John no puede creer que su hermana viva… aquí.

Es… un edificio con escaleras… y moho… ¿En serio la gente vive en lugares como estos?

John da un gran respiro. Inhala…. Y exhala…

Okay, está más o menos listo para esto.

John entra al edificio y ve a una señora regordeta con mucho maquillaje. Debe de tratarse de la señora del aseo de la que Karkat le habló.

"Disculpe señorita, ¿es usted la encargada del aseo?"

La mujer le da una extraña sonrisa y habla con una grave y áspera voz. "Así es, esa soy yo, cariño. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a un hombre como tú?"

John le devuelve la sonrisa. Está asustado, pero le enseñaron modales. "Solo me gustaría saber si la señorita Jane Rojo Crocker se encuentra."

La expresión de la mujer cambia a una de disgusto. "Oh ¿hablas de esa mexicana?, te aseguro que Juanita no es alguien con quien te gustaría hablar, guapo. Además, una vez que el gobierno decida que es suficiente, la regresaran a ella y a su trasero ilegal de donde vinieron."

John está molesto, pero tiene que seguir siendo amable.

"Es puertorriqueña, señora. Y me gustaría conocerla."

La mujer gruñe. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres conocer a alguien como ella? Ni siquiera su papá la quiso, ni a ella o a su madre, esa holgazana que puso sus sucias manos sobre un hombre rico que apenas y está vivo."

"Sí, señora, me gustaría conocerla. Por favor dígame en que habitación está"

La mujer frunce el ceño y se acaba su cigarro. No le agrada a John, el quiere conocer a su hermana, no a una señora grosera que no se molesta en siquiera saber la diferencia entre puertorriqueños y mexicanos.

"No está aquí ahora. La perra de su madre finalmente está durmiendo bajo tierra y ahora ella está siguiendo un sueño o quién sabe. Puedes ir a ver si encuentras una de sus mierdas. Piso cuatro, habitación 13.

John queda aturdido. ¿Jane se fue? ¿¡A dónde?! ¿Y cómo va a encontrarla ahora? No puede contratar a otro hacker, la vez pasada apenas y pudo salirse con la suya cuando su papá lo cuestionó. ¡Y Jane es prácticamente invisible con la poca información que hay de ella!

Okay, ahora se siente como si hubiera perdido. Suspira. En serio quería conocerla. Familia es familia. John espera que un día puedan conocerse y hacer cosas como una familia. Pudieron haber hecho tantas bromas…

Pero primero…

"Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuesta el edificio?"

"Dame unos miles de dólares, y es todo tuyo, corazón."

John sonríe y deja el lugar. No puede esperar a llenar otro portafolio con dinero y comprar el edificio. El orfanato está comenzando a llenarse. Y con los edificios alrededor, podría hacer una organización sin fines de lucro con las herramientas adecuadas.

El pensar en cómo ha podido ayudar a niños y ofrecerles un mejor futuro anima a John. Y quien sabe, si sabe jugar bien sus cartas, tal vez y hasta podría abrir una escuela. ¡Una a la que él pueda ir también!

"¿Y dónde está?" Karkat pregunta, recargado en el carro.

John pone una expresión triste y sacude la cabeza. Pudo escuchar a Karkat decir una grosería en voz baja. Es bueno saber que le importa y que lo entiende.

"Si, resulta que se mudó." John responde. "Pero voy a volver con una maleta, o tal vez solo un envoltorio. Este lugar podría ser… diferente."

Karkat pone los ojos en blanco. "Crocker, no olvides que algunos de nosotros no tenemos un padre hecho de dinero."

John sonríe. Aún está tratando de acostumbrarse al hecho de que no todos son como él. Desde que se escapa de su casa, ha aprendido muchas cosas del mundo. Una de ellas es que, es definitivamente alérgico a las nueces. Y dos, que es gay. Pero ninguna de esas cosas le ayudará a encontrar a Jane.

"Vamos Karkat, podemos pasar por helado antes de que vuelva a ganarte en Call of Duty"

"Vete a la mierda, John."

"Hehe, yo también te quiero."

* * *

"¡Joooooooohn! ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"No es nada peligroso."

"¡Vamos, esta venda en los ojos me está dando comezón!"

"Ya casi."

"John, juro que si esto es venganza porque gané la guerra del día de los inocentes-"

"¡Ya llegamos!"

Jane finalmente de quita la venda y se queda sin aliento al ver su regalo de cumpleaños. John en serio le regaló un edificio.

"Dios mío, John…" Jane apenas y puede decir. "Ahora me siento mal por lo que yo te di de regalo."

"¡Pero fue genial! Conseguiste que Nicholas Cage te firmara el poster de Con Air, y también me diste un DVD, ¡fue muy amable de tu parte, Jane!"

Jane no puede evitar que se le escapen algunas lágrimas. "P-pero ¿Cuánto te costó esto? ¡N-no puedo aceptarlo! Es d-demasiado-"

John la interrumpe abrazándola. Espera que no sienta que está en deuda con él. ¡Jane ha trabajado muy duro! Cuando John finalmente la encontró (Bueno, en realidad fue ella quien lo encontró a él, cuando estaba discutiendo una oferta de trabajo con Papá), se sintió muy feliz de poder verla al fin.

John había conseguido reunirse con hermana. Jane "trabajaba" como su sirvienta personal, pero en realidad solo pasaban el rato como los hermanos que siempre debieron haber sido.

Ahora que la tenía a su lado y hacían bromas juntos o uno al otro, se sentía menos solo. Jane se había convertido en la compañera y amiga que los mayordomos y criadas no habían podido ser cuando más solo estuvo, que ni siquiera podía salir de su casa.

John se siente bien con Jane llorando en sus hombros, ¡realmente está feliz! ¡Le compró el edificio en un buen lugar para que pudiera abrir su propia pastelería! Aunque le hubiera gustado comprarle también pintura y otras cosas, no hay nada ahí.

Jane finalmente deja de llorar y le da una palmada de broma en la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que me hayas conseguido este lugar… Es tan… tan…"

"Sí, sí, te entiendo. No fue barato, ¡pero los que me lo vendieron fueron unos imbéciles!"

Jane se ríe. "Los imbéciles se atraen."

Esta vez, es John quien la da una palmadita a su hermana. Ambos ríen y miran el edificio vacío.

"Bien," Jane comienza. "¡A trabajar! Necesitaré ventanas, hornos grandes, y _nada_ de dinero tuyo, John."

John rueda los ojos, hace un puchero y levanta las manos en señal de rendición. No puede evitar querer ayudar a su hermana. Esto significa mucho para ella.

Solo no le dirá que hizo que automáticamente se paguen los gastos mensuales del edificio con la cuenta de banco de Papá.

* * *

**Fue con este capítulo que Karhien me dio permiso de hacer la traducción y que oficialmente la inicie, porque no sabía si sí me dejaría hacerlo ;v;**

**…Eso fue hace casi un año, ay :0**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que me siguen desde entonces, me alegra saber que ustedes también disfruten de la historia tanto como yo!**


	21. CON XV: Gamzee

**Y regresamos con otro Con :)!**

* * *

Con XV

Gamzee

* * *

John estaba consciente de que estando aquí, no había forma de que pudiera estar huyendo siempre. Y no quería meterse en problemas, especialmente con Makara.

Su papá le había advertido que prisión era un lugar donde lastimaban a las personas sin razón. Su papá… que ya no estaba aquí…y nunca lo estaría…

¡¿Pero Gamzee?! De todas las personas que pudo encontrarse aquí, ¡¿tenía que ser él?!

"Hola, hijo de puta."

John maldice en voz baja y cruza su mirada con la de Gamzee, que tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. A pesar de todo, no le tiene miedo. Ambos saben que él es más fuerte y que podría fácilmente ganarle a Makara en una pelea uno a uno. Algo que nunca entendió fue cómo la gente podía temerle a alguien tan ridículo como Gamzee, que seguía una cultura extraña de payasos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

La sonrisa de Gamzee se agranda. "Oh, nada, Crocker, solo estaba paseando en este jodido agujero de mierda en el que tú y esa hija de puta me metieron. Fue un jodido milagro que no me dieran la sentencia de muerte."

John percibe algo de Gamzee, como si tuviera algo más importante que decir.

"Pero sabes…" Gamzee dice arrastrando las palabras, antes de que su cara se llene de furia. "¡ODIO ESTE PUTO LUGAR! ¡LO ODIO! ¡TODO PORQUE ESA PUTA ZORRA CIEGA NO PUDO CERRAR EL OCICO!"

"¡¿Crees que todo eso fue solo por Terezi?!" John le responde gritando. "¡Mataste personas! ¡Incluso a Nepeta, maldita sea!"

Gamzee se calma y la sonrisa burlona regresa a su cara. "Eso no es lo que el jodido juez dijo…"

Pero John sabía lo que pasó en realidad. A la familia Makara se le daba sobornar como si fuera un deporte.

"Y sé que no puedo iniciar peleas porque tu jodido papá habló con los de administración…" Gamzee se ríe. "Y sería un verdadero imbécil si iniciara una contigo…"

"Entonces lárgate y déjame en paz." John gruñe, tiene los puños listos.

Pero Gamzee no deja de sonreír.

"Eso sería un jodido error… Porque sé unos secretos que has estado guardando… _Egbert_…"

Inconscientemente, John retrocede un paso y maldice bajo su aliento. ¿Cómo carajos es que Gamzee sabe-

"Veras, hijo de puta," Gamzee comienza a explicar. "Estar atrapado en este puto lugar puede ser jodidamente aburrido. No podía matar bastardos, como esa zorra, y no podía pelear con nadie…"

La sonrisa de Gamzee se vuelve más siniestra. "Así que encontré a un idiota para que consiguiera algo de la sucia vida de cierto hijo de puta ojiazul…"

John siente algo de miedo al escucharlo ¿Qué…? ¡¿Gamzee contrató a un espía para recopilar información de é- él…?!

"Karkat es mi mejor amigo, Terezi es solo una idiota ciega, pero tú…" La cara de Gamzee se llena de ira una vez más. "TU FUISTE EL QUE CONTRATO A ESE JODIDO FISCAL QUE ME METIÓ EN ESTE PUTO LUGAR DE MIERDA."

Gamzee avanza y trata de darle un puñetazo. Pero John lo evade y fácilmente lo arroja contra la pared, poniendo su brazo contra la garganta de Makara.

"Lo merecías." John le grita. "¡Eres un puto asesino!"

Gamzee deja salir una carcajada. "Oh si… Bueno, algunos hijos de puta… que están aquí -¡ACK!... Estarán tras ti cuando…. Se enteren de tu jodido padre…"

John se tensa. No… no puede estar diciendo lo que-

Gamzee se aprovecha del descuido de John. Lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra la pared. Sus posiciones ahora están al revés.

"Lo sé todo, hijo de puta…" Gamzee le susurra, y un segundo después, su cara se transforma completamente en la de un psicópata. "¡TODO, HIJO DE PERRA! ¡TODO! ¡TU PAPÁ! ¡TU INOCENCIA! ¡Y TODO EL PUTO DINERO QUE TIENES! ¡LE DIRÉ A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS BUSCA PROBLEMAS QUE HAY EN ESTE PUTO HOYO! ¡TE VAN A HACER MIERDA!"

John mira a Gamzee con enojo. Rápidamente lo patea en el pecho y se quita la mano del payaso de encima. No va a dejar que Gamzee abuse de otros nunca más.

Cuidadosamente, John se aleja del muro y de Gamzee. El golpe fue suficiente para que el chico no diera otro ataque y que exclamara de dolor. Pero era sospechoso, John sabía que Gamzee era capaz de aguantar mucho más y continuar peleando.

"¡¿Crees que voy a dejarte hacerme lo que quieras?!" John grita "¡Mi abuelo me enseñó a defenderme! ¿Recuerdas?"

Gamzee gruñe. "Casi olvido que ese hijo de perra de hecho hacia algo… enseñaba jodida autodefensa…"

Y de la nada, Gamzee sonríe.

"Pero esa perra, Jane, no tiene la menor idea…"

John se queda paralizado.

"¿C-Cómo–?"

"Te dije… que tenía a alguien observando…." La sonrisa de Gamzee se agranda. "Solo tomaría unas palabras mías para que el bastardo se _deshaga_ desea hermanita que tienes."

John no sabe qué hacer. Se queda parado mirandolo. N- No, No p- puede hablar en serio ¡No puede!

"Además, mi mejor amigo no ha sido un buen amigo, que digamos… ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA NUNCA ME VISITA A MI, PERO SI A TI, HIJO DE PERRA!... Así que no habrá remordimientos si se deshacen de él también…"

John esta estupefacto. "Tu–"

"Y ese bastardo, Dave Strider…" Gamzee continúa. "No tomaría mucho para conseguir pintar los muros de su celda _rojos_. "

John esta sin habla, Gamzee es un verdadero psicópata. Ya sabía que su suerte era mala, pero nunca pensó que fuera algo así de espantoso… No puede dejar a Makara lastimar a otros… Tiene que protegerlos.

"…Esta bien…" Pudo escuchar la risa de victoria de Makara.

"Perfecto, hijo de puta… Y no te preocupes, no quiero nada sexual contigo… No soy de ese tipo de hijos de perra…"

Y en una fracción de segundo, siente un dolor inmenso en el estómago.

"Pero te golpeare hasta que no pueda más…. Serás mi saco de entrenamiento personal… Serás mi jodida perra."

Gamzee se aleja y se burla al ver cómo John se acurruca en el suelo por el dolor.

John trata de no darle la satisfacción, pero maldición, había olvidado que tan fuerte podía golpear. Mierda, duele…

"Adiós…. Perra." Es lo último que dice Gamzee antes de marcharse.

…. ¡Mierda!

¡Carajo!

¡Maldita sea!

…Lo arruinó…

Lo arruino y ahora esta sufriendo de nuevo.

_Mierda._

* * *

**Megavert, no te preocupes, jaja, no tienes porque dejar review cada capítulo, con que lo leas esta bien! **

**Y am, espero y te hayas divertido en el baño (?**

**Hasta la próxima chicos, no se olviden de visitar la cuenta de Karhien!**


	22. CON XVI: Notar

**Hola chicos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez pasada, disfruten este capitulo!**

* * *

**CON XVI**

**Notar**

* * *

Jake había escuchado de muchas sabandijas quien era Gamzee Makara.

Se trata de una alimaña, un hombre, que supuestamente había "destrozado" algunas personas. Tenía el suficiente dinero para encubrir sus crímenes, y solo un hombre rico pudo meterlo a prisión haciendo uso de contactos. De lo que había escuchado de un guardia, ambos habían sido cercanos, e incluso había rumores de que tuvieron una relación en algún punto.

En general, a Jake no le importaba nada de lo que hiciera Makara. Para él, Gamzee era solo una sabandija más de las que había en este lugar.

Pero comenzó a notar algo, puede que no tuviera visión perfecta, pero sabía cuándo había movimiento. El movimiento era como un rostro, solo que mucho más expresivo y grande para que Jake pudiera leerlo mejor. Era una de las ventajas que Jake tenía, y le ayudaba a no tener que forzar mucho sus ojos.

Pero basta de eso, Jake va en camino a ver a Jadey-John.

No era nada por los primeros días, John se iba a algún lugar durante los descansos y se perdía películas asombrosas. Al parecer, Dirk ha llegado a confiar en John ya que no sospecha nada de las acciones de Jadey-John, Dave era otra historia…

Una vez se perdió la parte en que el héroe conoce a su interés amoroso. Dave solo lo miró marcharse y no prestó atención al resto de la película.

Y entonces Jake ve a John, fue después de que la película terminará, se suponía que ahora tenía que ir a terapia. John estaba en posición fetal en el suelo y quejándose.

Antes de que Jake encontrara a John, había visto a Makara salir, no era fácil olvidar a alguien que apestaba a alcohol y a hierba… Pero ahora Jake detectaba el aroma de la sangre viniendo de John.

No era visible, pero Jake reconocía el aroma, de tantas veces que había salido de sus dedos cuando los mordía.

Estaba preocupado.

Le preguntó a John si estaba bien. No quería perder a nadie más. No podría. Pero John dijo que se encontraba bien…

No era así…

No, para nada…

Y continuó repitiéndose, y el aroma a sangre solo incrementaba.

"Oye, Jake… ¿pasa algo? ¿Jake?"

Jake parpadea y voltea para ver el familiar rostro de Dirk, pero con una expresión de preocupación… Jake mira abajo para encontrarse con sus dedos cubiertos de rojo.

"¿Jake…?"

Jake regresa la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su compañero de celda, mostrando abiertamente su inquietud por él. Pero que horrible es Jake, haciendo que Dirk se sienta así por su culpa…

"Estoy bien, Dirk…" responde aún algo perdido en sus pensamientos. " Sí, um, Besitzung… si esa es la palabra…"

Dirk se ríe. Parece divertirse. Asiente y le sonríe. "Si, está bien…"

"Oigan señoritas, ¿podrían dejar de besuquearse? Estoy tratando de ver esto." Dave dice. "Y por cierto, Besitzung es el tipo de 'bien' que usas cuando hablas de propiedades."

Jake lame sus labios, sintiendo el sabor a metal de su sangre. Se siente bien saber que Dirk no mintió, pero que tampoco dijo que se había equivocado. Aún está aprendiendo alemán, al parecer eso hace feliz a Dirk. Jake por su parte, no tiene tiempo de estar feliz ahora.

"Dirk… tengo que salir a un lugar… por favor quédate aquí y dime que me perdí…" Dice el pelinegro antes de irse. Tiene que encontrar a Jade… no puede dejarla cuando está sufriendo… no lo va a permitir. Nunca más… nunca más…

Jake va a los cuartos de manipulación, también conocidos como de terapia. Y podía escucharlo… podía escuchar a la sabandija… Podía escuchar su ira aumentando… Makara debe pagar…

"Agradécele a tu jodida suerte que tengo otro lugar al que ir PORQUE SI NO TERMINARÍA DE SACARTE LA MIERDA A PUTAZOS… Así que deberías descansar hasta la próxima vez ¡YA QUE ME TOMARE MI JODIDO TIEMPO CONTIGO, HIJO DE PUTA!" Gamzee deja salir una risa que hace eco en el pasillo vacío. "Así que hasta luego…perra".

Jake podía verlo. Podía verlo alejándose…Lo va a lastimar… ¡Lo va a matar! Ese maldito bicho, ruin bueno para nada. Lo va a—

¡¿Pero qué?!

¡Alguien lo empujo al suelo!

"¡J-Jake! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!" Antes de que Jake entrara en sus sentidos, lanzó un puñetazo al aire, que afortunadamente falló. Esta bastante confundido. ¿Por qué Jadey lo está sujetando contra el suelo?

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? Todavía queda tiempo y- olvídalo, ¿Estas solo?"

Jake asiente. Siempre le dice la verdad a Jadey-John.

"Bien, yo… escucha, ne-¡necesito que lo mantengas en secreto! ¡No puedes decirle a nadie! ¡Prométemelo!"

Jake mira a John, trata de enfocar lo mejor que puede para verlo lo mejor que pueda. Y hay sangre… ¡Hay sangre en su rostro! ¡Sangre de Jadey-John! ¿Por qué querría que—

"¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que prometerlo! ¡Por favor!"

Pero no responde, en lugar de eso, observa con más atención a John. Tiene una herida cerca de su ojo… no es nada grave, pero está ahí. _Ese Makara…_

"No…"

"Jake—"

"¡No! ¡No dejare que esa basura, alimaña, sinvergüenza te lastime! ¡No otra vez!" Jake grita. Aunque John lo sigue abrazando para que permanezca en el piso, tiene que moverse, ¡tiene que hacerla razonar!

"¿Qué…qué quieres decir con 'otra vez'?"

Jake pudo sentir como la sangre se le helaba.

Jade…

Jake dejó de intentar moverse y recargo por completo su espalda contra el suelo. Nunca le había dicho a nadie a parte de Dirk acerca de la muerte de su adorada nieta…No quería ser recordado del fracaso que había sido como guardián– Sobre todo cuando le costó la vida de Jade… pero…

"Tengo una nieta…" Jake comienza, la mirada perdida en el techo. "Ella era… lo era todo para mi…era mi dulce y amada Jade…" subconscientemente, una mano se acerca a su boca, preparada para ser mordida "La amaba demasiado…Fue la hija que siempre necesité…pero…"

Una horrible y bien merecida tristeza se apodero de él, comenzando a ahogarlo. No merecía morir. Tenía que sufrir por el espantoso pecado que había cometido…

"Se perdió… de alguna forma… desapareció en un segundo que no estaba mirando… intenté… intenté encontrarla…" En una parte de su distraída mente, Jake siente el dolor de su meñique sufriendo el daño de su mordida… el sabor de la sangre en la punta de su lengua. Necesita esto… "Intenté ofrecer una recompensa… un millón… dos… ¡Tres…..! ¡Cuatro! ¡Cuatro millones de dólares y nadie pudo devolvérmela!"

Jake se levanta para sentarse y pone una mano gentilmente en el hombro de John, nunca podría lastimarlo. Su otra mano irradia dolor, recordándole el castigo que merece, y también, el deseo de venganza.

"P-pero…" La expresión distante se desvanece y en su lugar se coloca una sonrisa, volviéndose más grande cuando comienza a reír mientras sus ojos se humedecen. "Los policías la encontraron… les tomo tiempo… No, ellos se tomaron su dulce tiempo… ¡Estaban conspirando! ¡Y- y fueron atroces!... Yo sabía cómo era ella… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo sabía! ¡Y aun así me preguntaron! ¡Me _putas_ preguntaron!" De alguna forma, pareciera que no está enojado, como si fuera algo más lo que está sintiendo… "Pero tuve que ver… Me hicieron verla… Tuve que verla de cerca… demasiado cerca… Tuve que ver su cuerpo… su pobre cuerpo con mis propios ojos…"

Y ahora, lo que ahora está deslizándose por su cara no es sangre… no es dolor… debería serlo… no este… _vacío _que se apoderó de él…

Su otra mano ahora está apretando más fuerte el hombro de Jade, Jake sabe que debe soltarla, pero… no puede dejarla ir… no otra vez…

Si tan solo pudiera detener sus lágrimas… Si tan solo pudiera dejar de llorar…

"… La única familia que alguna vez tuve fue mi papá…" En un milagro, las lágrimas y los sollozos comienzan a detenerse. Jake se detiene y mira a John sorprendido. Bueno, no puede verlo muy bien, pero… "Claro, tenía una hermana, pero vivimos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas separados…"

"¿John…?"

"Aunque a veces llegué a dudar de sus… acciones con otras personas, él siempre se preocupó por mi…Nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor… pero…"

Jake sentía como esos ojos azules miraban a través de los suyos.

"Lo extraño… extraño a papá…"

"John—"

"¡Y no puedo perder a nadie más!" John levanta la voz, esta vez son sus manos las que se aferran a los hombros de Jake. "¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡No puedo perder a nadie más! ¡Estoy atrapado aquí mientras la gente que amo estará en peligro si no aguanto esto! Makara contactara a alguien y— y…"

Jake podía verlo, aun sin sus lentes, la preocupación, el interés, y el amor en John… y justo como Jake durante esa… tragedia, John se siente completamente impotente…

"A- así que tienes que prometerme…_por favor _prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie y- y que no lastimarás a Makara… ¿e-está bien? Y- y no puedes decirle sobre todo a Dirk o a Dave… Si comienzan a sospechar… um…solo diles que está bien, ¿sí? ¿L-lo prometes?"

"…Lo prometo…"

* * *

Después de eso, John tenía que ir a un lugar. Jake sabía adonde pero lo había prometido. Lo único bueno en lo que podía pensar era que a su nuevo terapista no le quedaban más de 3 días antes de que se rompiera y decidiera abandonar el trabajo.

Después del desperdicio de tiempo que eran sus terapias, Jake va con los Striders, que lo esperaban.

Resulta que ya estaban comenzando a dudar las anomalías.

"Okay, ya que estamos todos aquí, comencemos con los rumores. " Dirk comienza. Jake se queda en la puerta de la celda, no tenía ganas de sentarse en su litera, como lo hacía normalmente.

Jake presta mucha atención a todas y cada una de las palabras que salen de Dirk, hasta que…

"¿Dónde está?"

Jake redirige su atención a Dave, quien lo ve directamente. No sabe que expresión está poniendo, pero a juzgar por el tono de voz…

"Dave, beruhigen Sie sich, necesitamos—"

"No me importa." Dave levanta la voz. "¿Dónde está John, English? No juegues conmigo, Blödian."

Jake responde levantando una ceja. En serio quiere saber qué es lo el rubio quiere. "Strider… Lo vi, pero le prometí que no diría."

"¡Fick verspricht! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

Jake no puede evitar gruñir, eso es muy grosero… Jake supone lo que Dave quiso decir. Las promesas lo son todo… Jake tiene que probar a Dave…Tiene que demostrar que vale la pena. Y Jake no piensa darle la respuesta tan fácilmente.

"¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?" Jake dice en tono burlón. "Parece que Jadey-John no quiere que te metas en sus asuntos… Y voy a mantener nuestra promesa…"

Dave camina hacía Jake, aunque no puede saber exactamente cómo luce su rostro, su lenguaje corporal lo dice todo: esta tenso… Vaya, en serio debe de preocuparse por ella… Dave sabe que no debe de acercarse tanto a él….

Y es lo que Dave hace después que hace que la curiosidad de Jake aumente.

Dave toma el cuello de la camisa de Jake con mucha fuerza y lo amenaza.

"Solo voy a decir esto _una vez_ English," Dave gruñe, sus pulgares presionados fuertemente en el cuello de Jake. "Dónde Hündin esta John. O si no –"

"Dave…" Jake comienza. "¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar la confianza de John solo porque quieres saber dónde está? ¿En serio preferirías desagradarle porque no quisiste hacer lo que él quiere?" Dave demuestra que está dudando. "…Jade me dijo que haga lo que haga, no debería de lastimarlo… y lo que sea que te diga…. también es un _no lo hagas…_"

"Así que Dave," Jake quita sus manos de su cuello y trata de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. _No _interfieras con Makara cuando está en terapia _ni _lo golpees."

Dave no se mueve inmediatamente, en lugar de eso mira confundido al pelinegro con confusión.

"No voy a romper mi promesa, Strider… _Yo_ no puedo lastimar a Makara… y te estoy diciendo que _no _lo lastimes, y especialmente _no_ vayas ahora mismo al pasillo de las terapias y le des lo que merece…" Jake se mueve de la entrada para abrirle el paso a Dave. "¿En serio creen que voy a dejar a una niña hacer lo que se le dé la gana? … Sé lo básico de tratar con niños, al menos…"

Le tomó unos momentos a Dave para comprender el mensaje, no estaba acostumbrado a que Jake hablará con indirectas. En cuanto lo captó, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la celda. Se va a encargar de esto.

Aun así, Jake quiere venganza.

"Dime, Dirk… ¿Aun tienes acuerdos con Captor, no?"

Dirk asiente. "Um… sí…"

Jake sonríe al escucharlo "Entonces ayudemos a deshacernos de la sabandija, ¿te parece?"

Dirk debe de estar bastante emocionado, pues le regresa una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**Okay, antes que nada les digo que no pienso abandonar la traducción, es solo que muchas cosas pasaron y termine odiando este capitulo a mas no poder xD**

**Originalmente planeaba subir este capitulo en navidad y luego hacer una pausa para disfrutar mis vacaciones y comenzar de nuevo en febrero **

**Peeero en el hotel mis primos me aventaron a la alberca con todo y computadora y RIP. Luego, una semana después, olvide mi tableta en el aeropuerto :c**

**Ya en casa inicie de nuevo en la computadora de mi hermana, pero maldita costumbre de nombrar los documentos con nombres como "akldaskl", mi hermana creyó que era una de sus tareas y lo borro :'c**

**Finalmente volvi a retomarla en Marzo, la escribia en las notas de mi celular, hasta que unos putos desgraciados malditos nos asaltaron a todos en el autobus y ahi decidi mandar a la mierda este capitulo de mala suerte xD**

**Como sea, estoy de nuevo de vacaciones y la voy a continuar, el siguiente capitulo es de la perspectiva de Dave! :)**


	23. CON XVII: Recompensa

**Adivinen quien ya tiene computadora ;)**

* * *

**CON XVII**

**Recompensa**

* * *

¡Ojala Jake hubiera dicho algo mucho antes!

Claro, tenía que ser el puto payaso.

Era tan obvio, considerando esa vez que entró gritando a los baños buscando a John. Joder, si tan solo no hubiera estado tan distraído con lo que paso con John tal vez se hubiera preocupado más por Makara.

¡Pero basta de pensar, ahora tiene que ir a salvar a John!

En serio es una suerte que no se haya cruzado con ningún guardia o algún prisionero en su camino. Toma el camino más cercano y hombre, ¡va a destrozar, cortar y matar a un payaso!

Podía sentir la familiar ira apoderándose de él. Cuando llegó a donde Makara estaba sobre John golpeándolo. Sin detenerse y con un solo puñetazo se lo quitó de encima. Que mal que no lo golpeó en la cabeza, hubiera sido más fácil acabar con él así.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ERES UN… _tú" _El payaso se levanta y el gesto que tenía antes cambia por una sonrisa burlona. "Hola, Dave… que agradable verte por aquí… ¿Cómo nos encontraste?"

"¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta de que mi compañero de celda desaparecía constantemente sin razón alguna?" Le responde con enojo. "Eres un verdadero  
Schwachsinnige si creíste que no notaría una Scheiße como esa."

"D-Dave…" John trata de decir.

Dave voltea para ver a la lindura que tiene como compañero, afortunadamente, parece que no tiene heridas graves, aunque no es seguro, ya que por más que lo parezca, Makara no es un tonto, y sabe dónde golpear para no dejar marcas visibles.

"¿Crees que ese hijo de puta es inocente?" Dice Gamzee. "¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS! _Egbert_… es una de esas personas que no son lo que parecen… Así que mejor—"

"¿Mejor acabo contigo? Cuando quieras, Arschloch." Dave lo interrumpe. La satisfacción lo inunda cuando ve la sonrisa de Makara desvanecerse.

"Maldito hijo de perra…"

"Vamos con todo, paya—"

No pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que tuvo que esquivar un golpe que se dirigía directo a su cara.

Dave aprovecha el momento golpea de nuevo a Gamzee, esta vez en la quijada.

Gracias a experiencias anteriores, Dave sabe que eso no será suficiente. El payaso es muy resistente y no caerá fácil…

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" Gamzee grita mientras arroja un puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez si logra dar en el blanco, ¡Maldita sea, eso duele como el carajo!

Dave retrocede unos pasos mientras recupera la orientación y trata de regresar el golpe, pero claro, cuando se trata del payaso las cosas nunca salen como estaban planeadas. Makara atrapa su puño, lo tuerce y lo quita del camino para chocar su cabeza contra la suya.

Pero Dave no es un simple saco para golpes. Con la otra mano le da otro puñetazo en la quijada.

Makara, aun sujetando el brazo de Dave, lo jala hacia él y choca su frente contra su nariz. ¡Mierda! ¡Está rota!

Gamzee suelta su agarre y Dave, por reflejo trata de detener el sangrado con las manos. Aun así, logra darle en los testículos con la rodilla.

Makara lo empuja y se agarra con dolor las bolas.

"¡Maldito! ¡Hijo de puta!"

Dave sonríe y escupe sangre al suelo. ¡Carajo! Su nariz está sangrando demasiado. Puto Makara con un cráneo tan duro.

Pero la pelea aún no ha terminado.

"Te juro Strider… que estas cometiendo un puto error… ¡John no es nada de lo que parece! ¡El mismo dijo que su jodido apellido era Crocker!

"D-Dave, por favor escucha, yo—"

"No te preocupes amor," Dave le responde de una manera genial. "Yo me encargo de este verdammt mentiroso."

Makara frunce el ceño, presumiblemente por las tres hectáreas de verga que a Dave le importa lo que diga.

"¡JODIDO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ESCUCHES MIS PALABRAS! ¡SOY EL JODIDO MESIAS! ¡SOY TU PUTO SALVADOR!" Dice el payaso a gritos. Joder, está haciendo demasiado ruido…"¡John es una mierda! ¡Es una perra! ¡Un puto traidor!" Y es entonces cuando Makara se da cuenta. "No me digas que te lo estas cogiendo…"

"¡Oh, esto es jodidamente perfecto! ¡La perra atrapó a otro!" Makara comienza a reír. "¡Y TENÍA QUE SER EL BICHO RARO!"

Dave estrecha los ojos. Nein… es mejor que eso…

"¡Quién hubiera pensado que Egbert se acostaría con un maldito demonio!" Gamzee escupe y luego suelta algunas carcajadas. "¡No puedo creer que este tan desesperado como para tirarse al bastardo de ojos del diablo!"

"schließen Sie den Mund, _imbécil_." Dave dice agresivamente. Está bien… es mejor que eso…

"Dave… por favor…" John dice apanicado.

"¡Y ni siquiera su hermano mayor le agrada un monstruo como él!"

Okay, ¡eso es todo! Va a demostrarle a este pedazo de mierda lo fácil que es decapitar a alguien con solamente las manos, maldito desgracia—

"¡Dave, espera!" John toma a Dave del brazo, suplicante.

Desafortunadamente, es la oportunidad perfecta para Gamzee.

Dave pasa su atención a John y se encuentra con su rostro desesperado antes de que el payaso lo golpee. Scheiße! Y no puede hacer nada ahora ya que hace lo peor que puedes hacer en una pela: caer.

En un segundo Makara está sobre él, golpeándolo una y otra vez. Dave podía escuchar el molesto zumbido en sus oídos junto con los llantos de John a la distancia… y algo más…

"¡Makara! ¡Detente ahora mithmo!"

¿Captor? Pero qué está haciendo él – ¡Ouch! ¡Por supuesto que Gamzee lo iba a ignorar por completo! Y Dave todavía levanta la cabeza para que la vuelva a azoar contra el suelo. Joder. En serio lo está haciendo mierda.

Y joder, gracias a los cielos que eso no duro mucho.

Dave sintió a Makara temblar un momento antes de caer. Qué alivio…

"Buena disparo, Jake." Ese es Dirk...?

¿Y también esta English? ¿Qué carajo—

"Makara, hath roto lath reglath e inithiathte una pelea con Thrider, tu castigo therá un año entero thin llamadas."

"¡PERO QUÉ! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡ERES UN JODIDO— AAaaaaaaahhhhh!

"Buen disparo de nuevo, English."

"¿Jake?" Es la voz de John…

"Lo siento Jade, le dije que no lo hiciera. Y yo no lastimé a Makara, fue esta pistola eléctrica."

…Mierda… todo se está poniendo demasiado brillante para Dave…

"¿Dave…? ¡Dave!"

* * *

Cuando despierta es sorprendido con un espantoso dolor en el rostro. ¿Qué carajos pasó?

"¡Dave! Cuidado, no te esfuerces demasiado." ¿John?

"was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

"Um… ¿podrías repetirlo pero en español?"

Ahora que puede ver mejor, es el momento de que Dave le dé un buen vistazo a la lindura de ojos azules. Demonios, incluso desde ese ángulo se ve bien…

Espera, ¿Dónde está exactamente? Mira alrededor y se da cuenta que está en la enfermería. Mierda, se desmayó.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

"bueno… tuve que traerte yo, Jake y tu hermano tenían que ir a algún lado y Captor se encargó de Gamzee."

Dave asiente y se levanta lentamente hasta sentarse. Siente algunas vendas en su rostro, en la nariz. John realmente lo vendó, eh?... Nette…

"Oye John, gracias." Le dice mirándolo a los ojos. "Perdón por haber sido un verdadero Dummkopf, nunca creí que tendrías que arrastrar mi cuerpo hasta acá tu solo.

John se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Aw, pero qué adorable. Y que amable de su parte por haberlo traído hasta la enfermería y todavía atender sus heridas.

"N-no te preocupes… Lo siento, no pude hacer que alguna enfermera te atendiera, al parecer están ocupadas con algo…"

Dave sonríe "Ah~ no hay problema, hermoso~"

John se sonroja aún más, pero vuelve a mirarlo.

"¿Tienes un acento sureño? Pero creí que eras europeo…"

Dave encoge los hombros. "Soy alemán-texano. Crecí viajando entre Deutschland y Texas una y otra vez."

John le sonríe. Sus ojos azules se enfocan en los suyos rojos. No hay una pizca de miedo en ellos… A John realmente le gustan sus ojos, a pesar de que sean…

"Yo, uh… también quería agradecerte… por lo de Gamzee…"

Große, ahora es Dave el que se está sonrojando. No es como si fuera algún tipo de chica anime, pero escucharlo en serio hace que su corazón lata más rápido. Joder, como le gustaría tener puestas sus gafas en momentos como estos. John le está sonriendo, y no hay miedo alguno en su mirada, aunque sí hay un brillo especial.

"No fue nada" Dave responde calmadamente, ignorando el rojo en sus propias mejillas. "Me alegra que no te haya importado que el raro de los ojos de demonio te haya ayudado."

John frunce el ceño, y pareciera tener una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo de haberlo escuchado decir eso.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡No eres un monstruo!"

Carajo, el corazón de Dave se está yendo a la mierda. ¿Acaso los dioses del anime le están jugando una broma pesada? ¿O es que le en serio le están dando una oportunidad con la lindura frente a él, con unos ojos preciosos y un trasero aún mejor?

A pesar de todo lo que hay en su cabeza, Dave trata de actuar naturalmente, siendo cool e irónico. Encoge los hombros y pone una cara despreocupada. "No lo sé John, muchos creen que estos ojos son un símbolo del infierno y—"

Woah, nunca pensó que alguna vez John lo interrumpiría, sobretodo no como lo está haciendo.

John levanta sus manos y las pone en la cara de Dave, mientras se acerca lentamente. A esa distancia, Dave podía ver sus largas pestañas y una emoción desconocida pasando por esos ojos azules. Okay, ahora sí es imposible ignorar los latidos de su corazón y sus mejillas poniéndose calientes,

Cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de alguien frágil y realmente importante, John mueve la cabeza de Dave para que quede más a su nivel. Se acerca aún más y…

John besa su frente, justo en medio de las cejas.

Besa la esquina de su ojo…

Luego besa el otro…

Después de sus ojos hayan sido besados, Dave no puede quitarle la mirada de encima a John, con miles de pensamientos atacando su mente. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…haría algo así…?

Para su mala suerte, John parece darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y se aleja bruscamente, retirando sus manos y sus preciosos labios de Dave.

"O-Oh…Uh…." John trata de explicarse, pero solo termina balbuceando.

Dave está bastante seguro de que ambos no pueden estar más sonrojados, pero sigue distraído por lo que acaba de pasar. Su mente está completamente en blanco.

"¡G-Gracias otra vez! y- am-yo… te-tengo que irme!"

Dave no hace nada mientras John escapa, simplemente no puede creer lo que paso.

Se hace bolita y hace un sonido de frustración.

Maldito sea todo lo que existe, Dave acaba de caer en un agujero sin fondo y no parece haber manera de escapar.

* * *

**John deja de ser tan adorable, me dio diabetes traducir esa parte.**


End file.
